Least Obtainable
by Decente Renko
Summary: AUSesshoumaru had never heard of Kagome Higurashi before they shared a magazine cover together. When they meet in person, though, he begins to suspect that she is more than she seems. Intrigued, he decides to discover more. The truth could shock even him.
1. Introduction

_Sesshoumaru Taisho comes from a long line of inu youkai and has long been one of the most eligible bachelors of Japan, but he is also by far the least obtainable one. He has never been seen with a significant other, despite having myriads of women, and not a few men, who would seemingly give anything for a simple introduction. If he ever has had a relationship, no information outside of unconfirmed rumors can be uncovered._

_Taisho graduated a year early from Tokyo University with a degree in business. Only a few weeks later he became president of The Silverline Company (Silvco), Japan's most prominent communications corporation, which is owned by Samuru Taisho. The junior Taisho is expected to inherit his father's business in the near future. He is currently residing in Tokyo near the head office of Silvco._

_Business associates and family members alike describe him as somewhat cold and aloof, but a great strategist of business nonetheless._

_Sesshoumaru Taisho declined our requests for an interview._

_Kagome Higurashi, 26, is not as renowned as Taisho, despite having an equally famous surname. She has not had a boyfriend since high school, though many suitors have attempted to pursue her over the years. Close friends describe her as being "as compassionate as she is brilliant."_

_Ms. Higurashi was unavailable for an interview in person, but she arranged a brief phone conference. She graduated high school at 17, also attended Tokyo U. and graduated with a degree in business at 22. Her father, Sotu Higurashi, is expected to give her full control his company, the leading establishment in medical discoveries and technology, Shikon Laboratories., within the next few years. For the last three years she has been a top CEO of the company. She lives in Tokyo with her adopted son…_

He grew bored with the article, which continued on the next page, and closed the magazine before tossing it onto the coffee table in front of him. On the cover, along with the name of the periodical in large letters, a line was drawn vertically down the center with upper-body shots on each half. To the left, a man's cold golden eyes looked indifferently upon the camera, or perhaps the apathetic gaze was aimed at the cameraman. The silver hair, perfectly straight, fell out of sight below the bottom edge of the magazine cover. Ears with elf-like tips, dual magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon at the center of his forehead easily marked him as a demon. The image on the right was one of a female, with no markings to distinguish her as anything other than a human. Her slightly wavy raven hair contrasted completely with the man's, and brushed just past her shoulders in length. Sapphire blue eyes sparkled with vivacity, but their gaze was elsewhere, off-center.

The main headline read _Japan's Least Obtainable_.

Usually, Sesshoumaru paid little attention to such gossip-based publications, but he had never before shared a cover or editorial with anyone other than a business partner. So, with mingled irritation and curiosity, he had begun reading the piece to discover why she had been deemed so privileged. She was far from ugly, but so were many other women. He had found nothing special about her. He recalled hearing her name before, but he could not remember the context.

Glancing at his watch, Sesshoumaru released a silent sigh. Standing up from his comfortable position in his favorite chair, he grabbed his keys and coat before walking out the door of his penthouse apartment. He was going to meet the one person in the world he could never not see too little of: his half brother.

Sesshoumaru's annoying younger sibling was in charge of a branch of Silvco that was located in northern Japan, in the city of Sapporo. Half of the year he resided there. The rest of his time was spent at his parents' home just outside of Tokyo. Yesterday, Inuyasha had called and left a message announcing that he had proposed to his girlfriend. Sesshoumaru had already forgotten her name. Inuyasha stated that he and his fiancé would be in town for one afternoon only, for the couple was traveling south to meet with the girl's family. Inuyasha wanted to introduce his fiancé to their parents, but they had been visiting associates in the United States for the past week and would not return for an additional several days. Because Samuru and Inari, Sesshoumaru's human step-mother, were unable to attend, Sesshoumaru was ordered to attend in their stead.

The restaurant Inuyasha and his woman had chosen was little more than a well-to-do, larger-than-average café. Large windows reduced the current need for the simple lamps embedded in the ceiling. The mood that was set was light and homely, with the beige-painted walls above cherry wood paneling. Booths bordered the room on three sides—the fourth being occupied by the bustling kitchen, where the usual cooking smells drifted from—and tables were spread spaciously and symmetrically at the center, allowing plenty of room to walk between for customers and servers alike.

The moment Sesshoumaru stepped through the doors of the restaurant he was directed to his brother's booth where he discovered Inuyasha, who was wearing a pair of loose-fitting black pants and a large red t-shirt. The white dog ears visible atop his head indicated his hanyou blood if one could not scent it. In the past, both youkai and human looked down upon hanyous. A few still held such views, but mostly hanyous had become accepted in society.

The woman sitting beside him, presumably his fiancé, was attired somewhat more agreeably in a long, dark red skirt and a white blouse. However, she wore too much makeup for Sesshoumaru's taste. And perfume almost entirely masked her dull scent, made noteworthy only by the power that identified her as a descendent of a great miko. She was also human. He could only imagine how proud his father would be.

Sesshoumaru himself wore dark jeans of a comfortable fit and a plain, long-sleeved shirt of a dark gray that appeared black against his near-white hair.

"What are you doing here?" were the first words spoken.

"Father and Inari are out of the country at the moment, so I am here instead."

Inuyasha glared up at the taller man, but at a slight nudge from the female beside him, he stated reluctantly, "Sesshoumaru, this is Kikyo Suzuki. Kikyo, this is my older half brother."

Kikyo reached out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly took her hand and returned the pleasantry.

"Please, have a seat. We're just waiting for my cousin," Kikyo said nervously into the silence.

Sitting beside his brother, Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. Very few were not infused with apprehension by his remote manner. Silence again reigned, and Sesshoumaru watched with unfeigned boredom as Inuyasha's woman shifted uncertainly. Inuyasha himself had, in his apparent childish temper tantrum, chosen to ignore Sesshoumaru and was glaring out the window.

Kikyo cleared her throat to gain attention, and then asked the ever-annoying question one always asks when there appears to be nothing else to say. "So, what do you do?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but before he could answer, or decline to do so, he was interrupted. The door to the restaurant was hastily flung open by a woman dressed in a professional skirt suit as black as her hair. A pale violet blouse was visible beneath the unbuttoned jacket. She spoke briefly yet rapidly with a waiter, before the man pointed in their direction. Familiar blue eyes looked searchingly in their direction and brightened when they alighted upon their table. Her low heels clicked across the tiled floor as she made her way towards them, bringing an aroma of a subtle mixture of lavender and chamomile. Not a perfume, he realized, as he also noted her light application of natural-toned make-up.

Kikyo stood up with a look of relief and excitement on her face, as well as mock irritation. "About time you got here," Kikyo teased, though she kept a straight face.

"Hey, I warned you when you called. You didn't give me much notice, you know," Kagome Higurashi protested as she embraced Kikyo. "I can't stay long, either."

Kikyo nodded and turned towards the two men who witnessed the friendly exchange. "Kagome, this is my fiancé, Inuyasha."

Kagome reached out and grasped Inuyasha's hand. "I've heard plenty about you. Nice to finally meet you in person," she said smiling brilliantly.

"Kikyo's told me about you, too." He gave his fiancé an accusing glance. "But she never said that her cousin Kagome was _the_ Kagome Higurashi."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"To start, you _do_ have different last names…"

"We're related on my mother's side…"

Sesshoumaru was not used to being ignored. He cleared his throat, and Kikyo colored as she realized she had yet to introduce her cousin to him. "And, Kagome this is Inuyasha's brother—"

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," Kagome finished. "As if I wouldn't know the famous—or should I say infamous?—Sesshoumaru Taisho. It's an honor to meet you in person," she added, bowing slightly in respect.

Sesshoumaru searched her countenance for any insincerity, but found none. In reply, he raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Your dress is rather formal for such a casual affair as this."

"I just came from a meeting," Kagome stated evenly. "And I have another to get to in a little while."

Sesshoumaru refrained from questioning why she was working so much during the weekend when, as far as he knew, Shikon was doing no worse than Silvco.

Kagome sat down beside Kikyo, who had taken her place beside Inuyasha once more.

The two females chatted idly about the pending wedding date and other meaningless aspects of their daily lives. Kagome's child was a topic briefly, as was Kikyo's job at a hair salon, which she apparently owned. Inuyasha's opinion was occasionally asked for, but he would rarely offer more than a huffed "Feh." Obviously, he was still disappointed with Sesshoumaru's presence and his own ignorance at Kagome's true identity.

Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time comprehending why that nameless magazine had placed Kagome on an equal level as himself in any aspect other than economically. Then the subject of Kagome's job was raised. Curious, as well as bored, he decided to prod her.

"How _is_ work? I'm sorry if I pulled you away from something important," Kikyo said.

Kagome shook her head. "No. You're just lucky that I kept lunch open today. In fact," she glanced at her watch, "I should be leaving soon. Traffic was heinous getting here, otherwise I would not have been so late. I don't expect it to have gotten any better in the last ten minutes."

"Tardiness is not a suitable trait for a business executive," Sesshoumaru interjected idly.

Both women were momentarily silent with surprise, for Sesshoumaru had not spoken a word since the initial 'greetings.'

"I never said it was," Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru was silent as she continued. "In fact, I believe I was just about to depart in order to prevent such 'unsuitable' behavior."

Previously frozen gold irises flashed. "Do not presume yourself equal to me simply because your father gifted you with a powerful position and very deep pockets."

Kagome's own eyes seemed to darken to the color of a summer night sky. "Are you implying that I did not earn my place?"

"I certainly did not require five years to acquire my business degree," he responded snidely.

"At least I," she replied in slow, calculated tones, "research the truth before tossing insults."

Kagome stood abruptly. Addressing Kikyo, she said placidly. "I enjoyed seeing you again. You'll let me know what day you decide on?" At Kikyo's nod, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Allow me to extend my congratulations. Next time maybe we'll have more time to talk." She then turned and began walking away, throwing a "See you around" over her shoulder before she disappeared out the door.

Sesshoumaru realized that she had purposely failed to give him a civil parting remark as she had the others. The insult—that he was not worthy of such deference—was a subtle but strong one. Though inwardly infuriated, he grudgingly commended her strategy at the allegorical war.

"What the fuck is your problem, Sesshoumaru? What'd she ever do to you?" Inuyasha demanded in a voice loud enough to draw the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant.

Kikyo hushed him, and when he reluctantly calmed, Sesshoumaru concluded that the woman was good for Inuyasha, if only to keep him quiet.

"Kagome can take care of herself," Kikyo assured.

"Maybe. But you're still wrong," Inuyasha said, directing the last comment at his brother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I assure you, I am very rarely wrong."

Inuyasha made a crude noise. "Well, you were this time."

Inuyasha seemed inclined to say nothing more, but when Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to deliver threats of pain, Kikyo explained, "Kagome completed her business degree in three years, as you did."

Confusion replaced his anger, though he did not outwardly reveal it. When Sesshoumaru did not reprimand her, Kikyo took his silence as a sign to continue. "Her first two years were spent working towards a medical degree, but then her father had her change her major. To be honest, I'm not sure why. She kind of avoids the subject."

"I see," Sesshoumaru commented emotionlessly.

"Even I knew that," Inuyasha saw fit to add.

Forcefully quenching the urge to seriously harm his younger half brother in favor of learning more about Higurashi, Sesshoumaru somewhat reluctantly inquired, "Was I wrong on any other accounts?"

"Well," Kikyo shifted nervously in her seat. "Before she gained her current position in her father's company, her father required that she build an organization of her own, from the ground up. So she did. She founded Hope and Home before going to work at Shikon."

Sesshoumaru knew of Hope and Home, and though it was only newly on the map of leading charity institutions, few had not at least heard of it. H&H was an orphanage of sorts, and one of the best. It was known particularly for the medical aid it provided. However, Sesshoumaru had never known it to be associated with the Higurashi name.

Apparently, he had seen Ms. Kagome Higurashi as the bud of a flower, tightly sealed to hide nothing more than a plain dandelion. But now that he had glimpsed at what was unseen, he was intrigued with the possibility that perhaps she was not an ordinary weed, but some delicate flower. A rose, if those thorns of hers were anything to judge by.

He speculated that he might enjoy unwrapping the mystery that was Kagome. He just might find what made others inclined to think so highly of her. After all, even his brother had defended Kagome, although belatedly.

Sesshoumaru decided he would begin upon his return to his apartment by completing the article. As he recalled the title, a mischievous upward twitching of his lips occurred. Perhaps he would test just how unattainable she truly was. He doubted her resolve was as strong as his, and no woman could resist his appearance for long. And his charm, when he chose to utilize it, was equally overpowering for his target.


	2. Mysterious

…_Shippo, a young fox demon she met soon after establishing the growing institution for orphans, Hope and Home. Her father denies any involvement in its founding or operations._

_A dedicated worker, Higurashi still enjoys excursions with her friends, including the occasional outing to a nightclub or movie. "Life should not be taken seriously all the time," she says. She can also be found performing various types of community services. At the time of the interview, she was en route to a charity auction._

_It is this magazine's opinion that Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi, each with their own charms and intriguing independent natures, are Japan's least obtainable bachelor and bachelorette._

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly to himself as he closed the magazine once more. He had in fact misjudged Kagome Higurashi. A rare occurrence indeed. He had met her having already made up his mind of her worth, while she had apparently formed no prejudgments about him, showing him nothing but the respect one of his status deserves. The corner of his lips twitched upwards. He wondered what she thought of him now.

- - - -

"He's an arrogant asshole."

Sango could not help but smirk at Kagome's irritation. "I told you so. Everything I've read or heard about him said the same."

Sango Taijiya and Kagome had met in college. When Kagome changed her major from medicine to business, she gained Sango as a roommate. Sango had been Kagome's right-hand woman throughout the process of creating Hope and Home. When Kagome was made a CEO of Shikon, Sango took over running most of the day-to-day business of H&H. She remained Kagome's closest friend and confidante.

Currently to two were in Sango's large apartment, which was richly decorated with stylish furniture and accessories that were like works of art themselves. They sat at the kitchen table chatting over cups of steaming tea.

Kagome sighed, her fiery anger cooling as she sipped the calming brew. Her eyes grew slightly distant as she replied, "I know, but... you can't form opinions based only on what other people say."

"And you'd know that better than most," Sango stated with a gentle smile. "It's a commendable trait. But that doesn't mean what you hear is wrong _all_ the time."

Kagome gave her a skeptical, knowing look. "You told me once that, before you met me, you thought I was some 'stuck-up, snotty, rich bimbo.'"

"Only because of what I'd heard about your family in the news," Sango protested playfully, knowing very well that her statement only supported Kagome's argument, before she started laughing. Kagome soon joined her.

When their amusement died down, Kagome continued, "You see? And when have you ever met someone who was as bad—or good—as the others portrayed them to be?"

Sango made an actual effort to think of even one instance, but could not. She held up her hands in mock surrender. "You win. So, I guess this would be a first, huh?" Kagome merely shrugged. "How about a change in subject? When are you going to get a boyfriend?" That was a long-standing debate between the two best friends.

And Kagome never ceded. "I told you I do not want or need a boyfriend." Kagome stood, setting down her empty cup. "I have to get Shippo home now, anyway. It's way past his bedtime."

"I can tell," Sango said sardonically, looking at the kit curled up asleep on her couch next to Sango's fire cat, Kirara. The seven-year-old kitsune boy with auburn hair seemed Kagome's sole reason for living at times. Sango sighed then. "I'll walk you to your car."

Kagome picked up her son. "Thanks for watching him while I was at those meetings." She forestalled continued discussion on the topic of Kagome's love life—or lack thereof—by asking, "How are you and Miroku?"

Looking at her friend, Sango knew Kagome was sought after not only because of her money, but also because of her beauty and personality. The proof was in the equally wealthy men who sought to date her. Sango just wanted her friend to be as happy with someone as she was with Miroku, whom Kagome had introduced to her. Kagome always put others before herself. She needed someone who would always put _her_ first. With yet another sigh, Sango began talking about her latest adventures with her boyfriend.

They parted with Kagome's promise to stop by H&H sometime during the next couple days, and an agreement to get together for some fun sooner rather than later.

Shippo had woken groggily in the car on the way home. She still carried him into the house, and after locking the door and setting the alarm system, she brought him straight to his room and helped him change into his pajamas before helping him into his bed. He was dreaming again by the time his head hit the pillow.

Kagome listened to the messages left on the answering machine and her cell phone, checked her e-mail and appointments for the next day, and finally prepared herself for bed and fell wearily onto her soft sheets.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru mentally grumbled as he hung up the phone. Apparently Inuyasha had mentioned the incident with Kagome Higurashi to their father. Now Sesshoumaru knew why her name sounded familiar.

Samuru had only met Sotu Higurashi a small number of times at private functions, but Samuru had come to admire the man immensely. Samuru expected his son to afford the same respect to Sotu Higurashi and his daughter. Now, by order of his father, Sesshoumaru had to apologize. An incident as rare as his being wrong. At least he had a pretext for meeting her again.

Summoning his servant, Jaken, Sesshoumaru ordered him to find Kagome Higurashi's scheduled events for the next week, so that he could prepare to drop in on one such event.

Leaning back in his seat, Sesshoumaru speculated at her reaction to meeting him again. Cool deference seemed likely. Anger or annoyance even more so. He wondered what color blue her eyes changed to when she was surprised.

- - - -

As Kagome sorted the mail, she came across an all too familiar white envelope: her name and address printed from a computer in plain font with plain ink on a standard label, no return address, sealed tightly, no stamp.

They came at irregular intervals, sometimes so spread apart that she could forget about them for brief moments in time.

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table. Slowly she opened it, and read contents not so very different from the last she had received. Similar words on everyday white paper and which could have been typed on and printed from any computer. She carefully replaced the note in the envelope.

After a moment of silent contemplation she took out her cell phone.

"Sango, it's me." A slight pause. "I got another one."

- - - -

His fist connected harshly with his desk. Jaken had been unable to obtain Kagome Higurashi's agenda, even after two days devoted to searching. Sesshoumaru himself had investigated that matter, to no avail. The only events he could find out about beforehand were private business meetings, and he needed to encounter her in a more public place. She was a mysterious girl indeed.

In the ensuing silence, he heard the television being turned on in the next room and the words of a news correspondent caught his attention.

…_at the park with several well-known names, including Ms. Kagome Higuras…_

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried, rushing into his office without bothering to knock. "Ms. Higurashi is currently… at…" the words died on the toad demon's lips as he met his master's icy glare.

"First of all, never presume to barge in here," Sesshoumaru stated in a voice just as cold. "Secondly," his eyes slid to the television screen, visible through the doorway, which held the location of the reporter in the bottom-right corner of the screen. "I know."

"Rin," he said, gaining the attention of the girl who had unwittingly turned on the news program that had provided him the information he required. "We're going to the park." The young raven-haired girl looked up with eyes shining in adoration and joy. Quickly she turned off the television and followed her father figure as he grabbed his coat and car keys. Jaken followed, grumbling to himself.

They arrived several minutes later to find plenty of humans and demons alike, some carrying shovels or saplings, almost all dirty to some degree. Sesshoumaru sent Rin off to play in a less populated area, ordering Jaken not to let her out of his sight. As Sesshoumaru walked toward the gathering, he was unexpectedly approached by none other than the very one he was going in search of.

Kagome was dressed in a pair of worn blue jeans, sneakers and dark purple jacket to ward off the chill January air. Her hair was tied back simply. She seemed to hold no malice or anger towards him. No surprise at his appearance. The only difference in her manner from last time was an added bit of hesitance.

With a small smile she asked, "Did you come to help plant?"

"Plant?"

She pointed to a banner some distance away that stated the affair was arranged by an environmentalist group to plant more trees in the local parks. Before he could reply, she said, "Well, if you decide to, that's where you can get supplies: gloves, shovels, etcetera." She indicated several different tables set up beneath the banner. "Even if you don't, thanks for showing up." She tilted her head to indicate the news cameras and reporters. "We'll get more publicity that way."

He was about to speak when her name was called, and she politely excused herself before hurrying away to speak with someone else. He stood and watched for a few moments as she rushed for place to place, to wherever she was needed. And she did not think twice about kneeling in the fresh soil and fertilizer and getting dirty.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder, causing him to growl and turn, effectively dislodging the offensive appendage.

A man with dark hair and violet eyes gave a nervous laugh in the face of Sesshoumaru's anger. Sesshoumaru recognized him as Miroku Houshi, the president of a wealthy stock broking company. He leaned lazily on the handle of a shovel that had the spade stuck shallowly in the ground. "Right, hands to myself." He eyed Sesshoumaru's obviously expensive ensemble, which included a black, button-up silk shirt and dark slacks. "Are you here to plant?"

Ignoring the man, Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Kagome.

As if Sesshoumaru had spoken, Miroku said, "Ah, I see. So _that's_ why you're here. Well, you're not the only one."

Sesshoumaru glanced around to find that Kagome was indeed the object of many men's, both demon and human, stares. "Are _you_ here because you are pursuing Higurashi?" Recalling the article that had stated Higurashi had many men after her, he refused to dwell on the irritation he felt at realizing he had much competition, and forced himself to see it as increasing the difficulty of the game.

Hearing the barely suppressed anger in Sesshoumaru's voice, Miroku was quick to reassure the powerful dog demon. "No, no. I was, once. But now I am happily in love with my girlfriend. Kagome introduced us. I think she knew we were meant for each other."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to scoff at such useless emotions.

"See that man over there?" Against his better judgment, Sesshoumaru followed Miroku's gaze to a relatively plain-looking man with dull blue eyes and short brown hair who watched Kagome raptly. "That's Houjou Teraki, the famous surgeon. He was Kagome's boyfriend in high school."

"A human," Sesshoumaru stated indifferently.

Miroku was unfazed. His violet eyes locked on a different male who watched Kagome intently, another with light blue eyes and dark hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Kouga Ookami owns the wealthiest veterinary chain in Japan." The brown wolf tail and pointed ears obviously marked him as a youkai. Miroku pointed to another, one with red eyes and long black hair. "Hiten Raidon owns the number one television and radio network."

"Enough. What is your point?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Miroku faced him directly. "All of these men, and more, have been after Kagome for years and none have succeeded. She is not an easy woman. Quite the opposite, in fact. Don't go after her if that's what you're looking for."

_That's what I'm counting on_. "Why do you tell me this?"

"A courtesy to all new pursuers," he replied mildly. "Kagome is also a good friend of mine."

"I see. And does that little speech ever ward off any suitors?"

"Rarely. And never a demon." He paused. "I would not get my hopes up, even if I were _you_. You're far from the first." Miroku gave a respectful bow and retreated to find Sango.

Sesshoumaru immediately smothered his almost instinctual response of "But I will be the last," and started towards Kagome. He stopped suddenly, and went instead to the tables she had indicated before. Participating would be the best way to gain her good faith. Soon, he became caught up in the work, strangely self-satisfying, that followed, and was surprised to find that an entire hour had passed mostly without his notice. Deciding he should take Rin home soon, he looked around for Kagome.

When he found her, she had shed her jacket to reveal a black turtleneck shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to reveal more pale skin. Her activeness had warmed her, even in the still chilly afternoon. Dirt covered her pants from her knees to her ankles as well as at her thighs where she had unconsciously wiped her dirty hands countless times. A light streak of dirt also powdered her temple where she had probably pushed loose strands of her hair from her eyes. Yet the wind had brought a touch of color to her cheeks and her bright eyes sparkled merrily. She looked as lovely now as ever.

"Ms. Higurashi—"

She looked up at him and smiled, making him lose his train of thought momentarily. "Just call me Kagome, at least outside the office. Besides, we're practically going to be family soon," she said, laughing at his barely noticeable reaction to her last statement.

"Kagome," he said elegantly, allowing his tone to drop an octave. "You may call me Sesshoumaru. I admit, I did not expect you to be so civil, because of my… imprudence at our last encounter." That was as close to an apology as he was willing to get.

She seemed to take his words at face value, and either did not notice or completely ignored the change in his voice. "No worries. I guess I'm just big on second chances," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hmm. Well, would you—"

"Kagome!" an excited, childish voice called out. Suddenly a golden-brown ball of fur was in her arms, the force causing her to take a step back to keep her balance. "Are we almost done here? I'm hungry."

"Almost," she assured him quietly. "But it's rude to interrupt, and to ignore someone," she chided gently. "Say hello to Mr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru, this is my son, Shippo."

Turquoise eyes met gold. "Hello, Mr. Taisho."

"Call me Sesshoumaru, or else you'll get me confused with my father," he said, offering a large clawed hand for the kitsune to shake. The small paw was easily engulfed in Sesshoumaru's larger hand.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said as Shippo jumped down. "What were you—"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He nearly groaned. Rin had picked up the habit of calling him 'Lord' from Jaken and she seemed adamant about doing so, despite his suggestions against it.

The little girl with part of her black hair tied into a small ponytail on the side of her head came at a run to attach herself to Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru looked around, relieved to see that all the camera crews had moved on to other news. He would not mind so much that the public know he had taken Rin in, it was the idea of the media hounding the relatively shy girl that did not appeal to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the girl whined. "Jaken won't play with Rin." Her watery brown eyes rose to Kagome's face when she realized her guardian was not alone. "Who's the pretty lady?"

Kagome could not help but smile at the girl's sudden mood change. She crouched down to be face to face with her. "Hi there. My name is Kagome."

"Rin's name is Rin," was the reply.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rin." Kagome held out her hand, which the girl happily took. "And how old might you be?"

"Rin is this many," she said, holding up all the fingers of one hand and one finger on the other.

"Six? Wow! You're such a big girl. Rin, this is my son, Shippo. He's about your age." As the children became acquainted, Kagome stood back up. "She's sweet," she told Sesshoumaru. "Did you adopt her?"

"Sometimes I wonder if she adopted me," he said languidly.

Kagome laughed. "Kids can do that, or so I've noticed." Watching them, she added, "We should try and get them together for a play date. I think they'd get along well. Do you frequent this park often?"

"Occasionally."

"Maybe we'll run into you sometime, then." Kagome checked her watch. "I think it's about time we left. Ready, Shippo?" He nodded, and she bent to pick him up. "I enjoyed meeting you, Rin," she said with a smile. "Have a nice day, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded.

She was a few steps away when he remembered what he had wanted to ask her. "Kagome." She turned to look at him. "Allow me to treat you to dinner, to make up for—"

"Don't worry about it! It wasn't a big deal," she assured him. "And thanks for all the help today. Sorry your clothes got a bit muddy." Giving one last smile, she walked away.

Looking down, he noted that he had indeed dirtied his clothes slightly. Strangely, though, he did not really care. A moment passed before he realized she had easily sidestepped his invitation for a dinner date.

Upon arriving back at their penthouse apartment, Sesshoumaru stormed straight to his office. Kagome Higurashi was not only hiding something, but she was avoiding him. He liked neither aspect of the situation. His curiosity was certainly piqued.

"Jaken."

The toad rushed into the room. "Yes, my Lord. What can—?"

"Get Maro on the phone. Now."

* * *

To my reviewers **mimi86**, **juliagulia1017**, **Kagome21**, **LynGreenTea**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **AngelMaiden**, **Princess Dani**, **Wilby711** (thanks for catching my grammer error!), **NekoYasha101**, **midnightloon**, **Fiona McKinnon**, **cc**, and **Youkai Sesshomarulover**: Thank you for your interest, support and encouragement!


	3. Club Scene

_A deadly new virus seems to have appeared, recently discovered and dubbed the Fushou Virus by Shikon Laboratories. A representative of Shikon made the announcement earlier this morning._

_Even with the most advanced technologies, difficulties have arisen in determining the true nature of the disease, and thus a cure. It is virtually undetectable, resulting in no evident change in scent or aura. Symptoms shown in much later phases of the illness are varied and relatively mild, and so have yet to provide a definite sign of it. In its final stage, the victim becomes comatose for an unknown period of time before the body's functions finally cease to perform._

_Only a series of extensive and expensive tests recently developed by Shikon can detect the disease, and then only after a certain point. No guaranteed treatment is available as of yet, but Shikon, as well as other medical facilities, are working overtime to combat its spread. More information will be given when it becomes available._

- - - -

Ms. Kagura Maro, a wind demoness, was a private investigator for hire to the highest payer. She sat in front of Sesshoumaru's desk at Silvco, located fifty stories above ground and with large windows that provided a spectacular view of the city. The office itself was sparsely but expensively decorated, including imported furniture and the best industrial accessories. Sesshoumaru had set his headset aside when she entered through the large mahogany door and he now sat erect in his comfortable-looking, high-backed leather chair.

Kagura, wearing a pale pink dress and two feathers tucked behind one ear, sat in one of the three chairs placed there for guests and crossed her legs, ready to listen to his proposal. Red eyes that could unnerve any other did not affect the inu before her in the least.

When he finished explaining, she said, "Let me get this straight. You want me to find out all that I can about Kagome Higurashi, even though her life has been publicly broadcasted for the past several years?"

"I have reason to believe that she is hiding something. If not," he shrugged, "it's easy money for you." After a moment of thought, she agreed. "Good. I want monthly progress reports mailed here. You are not to contact me directly unless something of extreme interest is found."

She sighed dramatically. "I knew you were going to make me work." Standing, she smoothed her skirt.

"Are we clear on the terms?"

"Crystal."

He nodded. "Leave the account number you want your money wired to with my secretary."

She waved before closing the door behind her. She gave the secretary the appropriate information before heading for the elevator. Once inside the car, she pressed the button for the ground floor and imagined walking down all those flights of stairs in the heels she had chosen to wear that day. Her feet throbbed at the very thought. Her mind then wandered to her newest assignment. Now, why would Sesshoumaru Taisho be interested in one such as Kagome Higurashi?

- - - -

Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, shutting down his computer for the day before gathering his keys and heading for his car in the underground garage to drive back to his apartment. Over a week had passed since he had seen Kagome last, and his mind was to increasingly beginning to wonder to what she might be doing while he sat staring at a computer screen or listening to the drawl of fellow businessmen. He had taken Rin to the park more times in the past several days than in the previous few months combined. Still, he saw neither hide nor hair of Higurashi.

And his irritation at her irritated him.

Suddenly, something, he was not sure what, caught his attention. He turned his head ever so slightly to see Kagome Higurashi walking calmly down the sidewalk, as if his frustration had manifested her before him. Pulling over as soon as he was able, he got out of his car and locked it, beginning to follow her just as she disappeared through the doorway of an aged building.

Stopping at the threshold, Sesshoumaru discovered it to be a shelter for the homeless. He quirked an eyebrow briefly, then entered.

The hush that fell over the clamor of the facility was nothing he was not used to, and so Sesshoumaru ignored the stunned looks of those around him and followed the fresh scent of lavender and chamomile into the back where he found the kitchen.

"Sesshoumaru?" he heard as he stepped into a surprisingly clean and modern cooking area. He turned to see Kagome donning an apron. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was surprised, but not unwelcoming.

He smiled seductively at her. "I was looking for you. You're not an easy one to find."

"Well, I do not go out of my way to announce my whereabouts. Are you implying that you do?"

He gritted his teeth, mentally reminding himself of his goal. "No." He also was certain there was more to it than she said.

"Besides, I've been busy, with work and all."

Damn, he should have known. It had slipped his mind that she was in a vital position at Shikon, and must be working excessively with the emergence of that new disease. How did this woman constantly manage to make him lose his edge?

She cocked her head slightly to the side with a look of confusion. "Did you come here for something in particular?"

"I wanted to request that you accompany me to dinner one evening."

She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Sesshoumaru, I hardly know you."

He resisted the urge to snort. "And by spending time together, we shall come to know each other better," he replied smoothly.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, and he could almost see the sorting of her thoughts behind her bright blue irises. Then she seemed to come to a decision. "I'll tell you what. I am going out with a few of my friends to a club tonight. You're welcome to join us, if you like."

He smiled. At least it was a step in the right direct, albeit a smaller step than he had been hoping to take. "I accept."

She gave him the address of the club and told him when would be a good time to come. When he offered to drive her there, she declined, saying she was not sure exactly when she would be ready herself. That said, she politely excused herself to take up her cooking and serving duties.

Looking around, Sesshoumaru realized there were no cameras or reporters or enthusiasts. She was helping others purely for the sake of doing so. And while she certainly had the funds to pay others to do the manual labor, Kagome elected instead to perform the work herself. Though he had never personally seen any reason for charity, his respect for her was raised slightly at her dedication.

He was tempted to stay, but he knew Rin would be anxious for him to return home. And so he left the way he had come, his thoughts already wandering to his later meeting with Kagome.

- - - -

"What? You invited Sesshoumaru?" Sango demanded. She was not certain what shocked her more, that Sesshoumaru appeared to be courting Kagome, or that Kagome was allowing it.

They currently sat at their favorite booth inside Club Fang. Assorted colored lights glinted off the sweaty skin of the mass of dancers who moved about in front of the stage where a live band performed. The pulse of the music could be felt through the floor and into their very bones, but they were far enough away that they did not have to shout to hear each other across the table.

"Don't get me wrong," Sango continued. "He's hot as hell, but you said he was an ass."

Kagome shrugged. "I thought about our first meeting and realized I did not really give him a chance. For I all I know, he was having a bad day. He was much nicer when I saw him at the park, and then again today. Besides, he may not even show."

"Who might not show?" Miroku asked as he returned with their drinks.

He sat next to Sango as she answered, "Sesshoumaru Taisho."

"Oh, he'll show," Miroku stated confidently. "They always do," he said, eyeing Kouga, who was currently dancing with Nazuna, a faithful secretary of Kagome's from Hope and Home. Kuranosuke Takeda, a television celebrity who had once pursued Sango and now sought Kagome, had also come to the club that night, but Kagome's other suitors had been busy.

Every one of them, Miroku recalled, had eventually been invited for a night out with Kagome and her friends. Though he knew that she did not like to encourage their affections, by bringing them to such a pubic setting surrounded by her friends, Kagome tried to promote a friendship rather than something more. Many, like Kouga and Houjou, continued to pursue her in the hope of a more intimate relationship, but did not push too hard for fear of losing what ground they did gain. Standing which allowed them to be with her on friendly outings like tonight.

Sango had brought along her younger brother, Kohaku, who had, in turn, come with his girlfriend from school, a pretty young woman named Koharu. Bankotsu, former admirer and current friend of Kagome, had also joined them for a night of clubbing.

"Does this mean you might like him?" Sango persisted suggestively, causing Miroku to chuckle. Ever since Kagome had played the matchmaker for them, Sango had been adamant about finding someone for Kagome. He knew Sango's persistence came only for the sisterly bond she felt for Kagome, and as a way to show her gratitude for introducing her to Miroku.

Kagome laughed, and Miroku knew she was as aware as he of Sango's motives. "I hardly know him."

Miroku again sniggered at Sango's groan. Kagome said that about every male she met. "Come on, Kagome. He's perfect for you! He's rich, he's smart, he's powerful, and not to mention handsome."

With a perverted smirk, Miroku added, "And I'm sure you could warm up his cold—"

"Hentai!" Sango's hand met the back of Miroku's skull.

"What? I was going to say 'heart,'" Miroku stated with false innocence, rubbing his sore head.

Kagome was laughing so hard that she was too distracted to notice the figure behind her. The unexpected hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch away, only to look up and meet a pair of curious golden eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Kagome shook her head. "Please, sit," she said with a bright smile. He took the chair beside Kagome, across from the bench where Miroku and his girlfriend sat. Searching his memory, Sesshoumaru realized he had never been given her name. As if recognizing his dilemma, Kagome made introductions. When she introduced him to Miroku, he realized the man must not have told her they had spoken.

After the introductions, Kagome and her friends conversed on numerous, inconsequential topics. Nothing personal or private, to Sesshoumaru's disappointment, though it was not unexpected. Occasionally, he inserted his opinion, and usually only when Kagome asked him for it. Otherwise, she respected his preference to remain quiet.

He observed her clothing. A coal-colored shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, a knee-length skirt of dusty crimson, and black knee-high boots did not offer much of a view of her skin. And so he could not judge how she might feel under him.

Miroku had placed his arm around Sango's shoulders, and she leaned almost unconsciously into his embrace. Sesshoumaru laid his own arm on the back of Kagome's chair. She did not seem to mind, but when her back accidentally brushed against him arm, she would stiffen and move away ever so slightly.

Others joined their table—a young human boy and his date, a face he recognized from TV but could not name, and others—grabbing a drink and resting their feet briefly before returning.

At one point, Sango and Kagome stood and walked out to the dance floor, but Kagome had made certain that Sesshoumaru did not mind before she allowed herself to be pulled away by Sango.

As he watched Kagome move, not so much seductively as alluringly, Sesshoumaru could feel Miroku's dark eyes on him. "If you're thinking of asking Kagome to dance, I wouldn't bother. I've never seen her dance with a male," he said seriously.

Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes off Kagome as he replied, "I was not planning on it." He wondered at her reasons, though. Did she simply not want to encourage her followers? Or did she not like intimate contact? No, she had hugged her cousin and son. And she did not seem to mind the company of her female friend. Did she shy away from a man's touch, then? he wondered, recalling how she recoiled from physical contact with him.

He narrowed his eyes as a man with braided black hair approached Kagome. He spoke to her briefly, causing her to smile and laugh, smacking him playfully on the arm.

Answering the question he knew Sesshoumaru would never voice, Miroku spoke as if to himself, "That's Bankotsu Shichinin, a freelance photographer. He'll inherit plenty when his father dies, but he's wealthy in his own right. He stopped chasing Kagome when she introduced him to his partner, Jakotsu."

"Jakotsu?" The name did not sound familiar.

Miroku nodded. "You probably wouldn't know him. He's a teacher. He likes children, but not women. Kagome's seems to be an exception to that, and he's fairly protective of her. So is Bankotsu, for that matter."

Kouga Ookami, Kuranosuke Takeda—the name came to him suddenly—and Bankotsu all sat down around the table. Kouga grinned at Sesshoumaru. "Welcome to the club, Sesshoumaru Taisho."

He raised an eyebrow. "Club?"

"You want Kagome, too, don't you?" Kuranosuke inquired. "That is why you are here."

Sesshoumaru's lack of response seemed to go unnoticed as Kouga stated, "Kagome's my woman. She just hasn't come around yet."

Sesshoumaru almost scoffed aloud. Now that he had decided he wanted her, there was no contest. He would win in the end.

Bankotsu laughed. "I remember when I was one of you guys. I once spent over 150,000 yen on jewelry for her."

"One time I sent her a dozen roses every day for two weeks, a different color each time," Kuranosuke recalled.

"I took her to a concert and had the singer dedicate a song to her," Kouga boasted.

"Well, I'm glad I met Sango before getting to the gift stage," Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but he listened and contemplated the information given as he watched Kagome. The gifts offered to Higurashi had all been expensive and given with the obvious objective of gaining her attentions. And the givers had not gotten one step closer to what they wanted. They showed no thought for what she might like as a person. She had the money to pay for the aforementioned offerings herself. Yet Sesshoumaru would bet that she would have rather donated the jewelry to charity, would have preferred to watch the roses grow rather than die, and may have even been uncomfortable with the attention Kouga had brought upon her.

He smirked. If these were his rivals, his wit would overpower them easily. His true difficulty seemed to lie with Kagome's aversion to touch. After all, he could not get her into his bed without touching her.

Kagome returned with the others, dropping tiredly into the chair. "I'm exhausted."

"So what have you guys been doing?" Sango questioned.

Conversation ensued, but the hour grew late. People began to depart, and finally Kagome announced that she would be leaving as well. Like an invisible signal, all those who remained agreed with her and began to prepare to return to their homes.

Sesshoumaru stood and extended a hand to Kagome, who smiled and reached up seemingly without thinking to accept his assistance. But the moment was interrupted before she placed her fingers in his palm.

"Sesshoumaru!" a high-pitched female voice called.

Kagome's hand retreated to her side and she stood up on her own as a female demon approached them.

A was clad in a tight, black dress with a neckline so low that nothing was left to the imagination. Her short black hair was tied back with a ribbon as red as her eyes. She stumbled on her high heels as she reached them and pressed herself against Sesshoumaru. "Oops." Straightening, she said, "I didn't see you come in Sesshoumaru. I didn't even know you came here. But never mind that. You want company tonight?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her except to say, "Leave, Yura."

Yura frowned and her eyes drifted to the woman who stood beside Sesshoumaru. "Her? You'd prefer a human to me? I'm sure I'm much more experienced. You know I can make you really happy," she persisted, unaware of the anger building in the air around her. "She looks frigid. I bet she's a virgin. Like a guy would touch something so cold."

Before anyone could harm Yura, Kagome interrupted, her voice deceptively calm. "For your information, I may be 'frigid' but I am not a virgin," suppressing a triumphant grin at the woman's startled continence. "And at least I do not have to worry about any diseases I might contract."

Yura blinked, and scowled when she grasped what Kagome was saying. "You… I bet you're lying. Prove it! Who took your virginity, then?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Kagome only smirked, her eyes a frosty blue. "I don't kiss and tell."

Before Yura could react, Sesshoumaru had her wrist in a bone-crushing grip. "I will not repeat myself." He turned and gently took Kagome's elbow before leading her out of the establishment, her friends following close behind.

Once outside, the group said their farewells. Sango gave Kagome a hug before leaving with Miroku. Kouga and Bankotsu were still grumbling about "that bitch" as they walked to their cars. The others dispersed until Kagome was left with just Sesshoumaru, who had yet to remove his hand.

"Do you need a ride? How did you get here?" he asked.

"I took the bus here, but I was planning on taking a taxi home."

"Nonsense. Allow me to take you to your house."

Kagome shook her head, but offered a tired smile. "I'd hate to make you go out of your way. You need to get home to Rin, just as I need to get home to Shippo. Besides, there are always plenty of taxis waiting outside the club," she explained, pointing to the row of waiting vehicles.

He could not ascertain whether she constantly thwarted his attempts on purpose or not. Knowing better than to push his luck, Sesshoumaru conceded. "I enjoyed spending the evening with you, Kagome."

Her eyes lost some of their fatigue, and her smile became brighter. "I did, too. Drive safe," she told him before approaching one of the idling automobiles.

His eyes followed her until she was lost in the dark backseat of the vehicle, and it had driven off around a corner. "You, as well," he murmured to the quiet night.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing **juliagulia1017**, **mimi86**, **sarah h**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **LynGreenTea**, **NekoYasha101**, **Youkai Sesshomarulover**, **Moonwave** (thank you for the correction!), **Hourglass Sand**, **cherryblossom3**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **Kagome21**, **BeautifulOblivion0409**, **inu demon55**, and **Nile-sama**!

**Wilby711**: Thank you so much for the correction in the last chapter. I'm actually a bit embarrassed that I didn't catch it. I'm a bit of a grammar nazi myself. Many reviews do not contain more than a compliment and a request to update. So, though I am appreciative of the support, I do not have time to give an individual reply to. Thank you for all of your input!


	4. Rescuer

_A spokesman for Shikon reported earlier today on the little progress made in the research involving the Fushou Virus._

_Of the cases discovered, no particular group seems to be targeted by the disease. Both youkai and human of all races, ages and health, have been infected. Shikon has developed several possible treatments, but all are still being tested and refined. Several volunteer test groups have been given the drug, and some of the test subjects were cured before reaching the comatose stage, after which none have lived. However, the survival rate—less than five percent—is much too low for the drug to be marketed as curative, Shikon says._

_Progress for Shikon had been greatly hindered by the computer virus that caused trouble for numerous businesses, big and small, over the last week. The culprit, the self-entitled 'Corp Hacker' was apprehended late last—_

Sesshoumaru turned off the small television in the back of his limousine. That hacker had been the cause of much strife at Silvco, and for Sesshoumaru personally. He had been too occupied to even try to contact Kagome, though he was sure that, based on what he had just heard, she had also been extremely busy dealing with the computer problems.

Still, he needed to be relentless in his perusal if he was to win. He could not allow too much time to pass without reminding her that Sesshoumaru Taisho was in the game. He planned to express regret for Yura's behavior—and then, with luck, step up their relations.

However, just as the disreputable hacker had been apprehended and the computer bug terminated, his father had requested that he fly to France to close a deal that was taking far too long to do accomplish without a meeting in person. Sesshoumaru had been selected to attend instead of his father because his physical presence was possibly more persuasive than Samuru's. And Samuru wanted the deal closed immediately, if only for the sake of Silvco's ruthless reputation.

Which was why Sesshoumaru was currently waiting in the noisy, crowded terminal for his plane to arrive so he could take a redeye flight to Lyon, followed by a minimum of three hours of driving to Toulon in southern France. He cursed the company jet for requiring maintenance, and cursed it all the more when an announcement was made that his plane had been delayed.

Remembering the letter that had been in his inbox just before he left his office, Sesshoumaru removed it from his suitcase. The manila envelope was unmarked except for his name, but he knew immediately that it was from Kagura.

Removing the few pages that were paper clipped together, he found the top page to be a brief letter summarizing her findings. For all her complaining, she did her job, and she did it well.

Kagura wrote that she had started with a look into Kagome's most recent history and basic information, of which he approved. Most of what she had found Sesshoumaru had read about in the magazine article. But Kagura had also found Kagome's most recent home address, and gave a list of several others she had occupied since graduating from college. No phone number, though. She wrote that finding information and Higurashi had been harder than she anticipated, and she was becoming curious herself. The remaining pages were copies of original documents that validated what she had written. As if to confirm his earlier thought about the magazine article, a copy of it was included, with a handwritten note on it from Kagura next to the title.

_Might this be why you are curious about her, Taisho?_

Sesshoumaru only smirked. Kagura had ascertained his intention, but he knew she would not tell anyone.

As he was placing the documents back into their folder, a familiar voice sounded next to him at the same time a familiar scent met his nose. "What a coincidence. I didn't expect to see you here, Sesshoumaru."

He looked up to meet the smiling face of Kagome Higurashi. Had it not been for his perfected self-control, his jaw might have dropped open.

"Kagome," he greeted. Seeing that she had taken the seat next to him, her laptop case next to her legs, he asked, "Are you taking this flight?"

She nodded. "I just got the tickets, so Shippo and I have the aisle separating us," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

In his surprise, he had not even noticed the kit, drowsing in the seat on the other side of Kagome, until she said his name. "He is going with you?"

"Yes. He doesn't like to away from me for long, and I am not sure how long I'll be in France."

"Business?" he inquired before realizing how foolish the question sounded.

Kagome merely nodded in confirmation. "Will Rin be joining you?"

"Yes, once school is out for the weekend. She does not like to miss class."

Kagome smiled. "I remember when I was like that." Then, as if answering his unspoken question, she added, "Shippo has a private tutor. Unfortunately, he is too well known because of me to attend school like a regular kid."

Watching the boy snuggle up to his mother, despite the armrest between them, Sesshoumaru stated, "I do not think he minds."

Kagome smiled wistfully at her son and combed her fingers through his hair a few times. "I hope so."

"You adopted him from your agency, is that correct?"

Kagome dipped her head in affirmation, not seeming the least bit surprised that he knew such information. Turning back to Sesshoumaru, she inquired, "How did you come to care for Rin?" When he only looked at her, she colored slightly, much to his amusement. He had never seen Kagome Higurashi blush before. "I'm sorry for prying, I was just curious."

"It is not exactly a short story," he finally said.

Kagome indicated the screen that conveyed flight delays, which showed that their plane would be another half hour before arriving. "I think we have time," she said with a knowing smile.

His own lips twitched upward briefly before he began his story. "First I should clarify that, being demons and living for centuries, the passage of time easily eludes us and we often go decades without contacting each other. So my relatives meet every half-century in a type of 'family reunion.' That time had come again last year. I am not sure who arranged the gathering, but it was held at a beach resort. The entire place leased for the day exclusively to the entire Taisho clan.

"I had to attend, of course. Everyone related by blood or marriage does. Such ritual greetings become tedious, so I circulated only for as long as I had to before I left to walk along the beach, where I was less likely to have to engage in conversation with a family member I hardly knew.

"I was far away when I finally stopped walking, and I just watched the ocean. Something washed up onto the sand. She easily could have been mistaken for driftwood. She was dirty and smelled like the sea, so a moment passed before I recognized her as a human. I still don't know what drew me to her.

"When I reached her, she was not breathing. I did not know how long she had been without air, so I gave her CPR there. She wasn't responding, and I was about to give up, but suddenly she began to cough up seawater. I brought her back to the house and cleaned her up. She followed me around everywhere after that, and did not like to stay with anyone I tried to give her to, so I finally adopted her."

Kagome's eyes were wide by the time he completed his tale, their blue depths filled to the brim with wonder, admiration, and respect. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized telling her the story had gained him more of her favor than any material offering could have.

"That was so…" She searched for the word that would accurately describe what she thought, but at the same time preserve his proud nature. "Magnificent," she finally said. He had never spoken so much to her, but she knew better than to point out that fact if she wanted him to continue to converse with her so freely. She was surprised, and honored, that he had shown such a caring side of himself to her. Her smile was utterly soul stealing. "Thank you for telling me." Then her face became serious. "Do you know how she ended up there?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She says she does not remember. At the time, she had a large bruise on her head, so amnesia is likely. There were no missing children's reports matching her description, either."

Kagome simply nodded, as if she had expected the answer. "Sounds like it was meant to be, then."

"I do not believe in fate," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome shook her head. "Neither do I." When he quirked an eyebrow, she explained, "Saying 'fate' implies some higher force that controls everything you do, everything that happens. That's what it means to me, anyway. But things like what happened with you and Rin, sometimes I think events were simply… meant to be." She shrugged with a small laugh. "I really can't explain it well."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "I think I know what you are saying."

Any further conversation was suspended by the announcement that their plane had arrived, and that first class could begin boarding. Neither had noticed when their plane pulled into the airport.

Kagome gently shook Shippo awake. He grabbed his small backpack as instructed and took his mother's hand. Picking up her own bag, she followed behind Sesshoumaru and the three embarked.

The first class section was comprised ten rows of seats. One comfortably large seat was next to a window on both sides, and three seats made up each line of the middle column. Sesshoumaru was near the back, with a window seat. Kagome and Shippo, however, were only one row from the front. Of course, Kagome gave her son the window seat.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting down and had stowed their carry-on luggage. The pilot made the usual announcements as they traveled towards the runway. Soon after they were in the air and a safety video was playing as a flight attendant demonstrated.

Once the procedure was complete, Kagome pulled out her computer to get some work done. Glancing to the side, she noticed Shippo had fallen back to sleep. The old man who had taken the seat next to Kagome seemed to like her son's idea.

Shortly after the seatbelt signs were turned off, signaling to the passengers that they could get up if necessary, a commotion was heard from farther back in the plane. Kagome peeked around the back of her seat to search out the cause. Her eyes caught Sesshoumaru's, and she smiled at him briefly before her gaze moved to the side and spied the source of the interruption. She could see a man standing in front of one of the stewardesses. He was shouting at the young woman, who was trying her best to placate him, to no avail.

Closing her laptop, she stood and made her way towards the two. As she neared, she understood that the man was simply discontent with his seating accommodations. In short, he was complaining, loudly.

"Excuse me," she said, her tone authoritative but polite enough to catch his attention. "Is there a problem?"

The stewardess looked flustered. "Please, Miss, don't trouble yourself. I apologize if you were disturbed. Everything will be taken care of."

Before she could speak more, the man interrupted and continued his tirade. He had something rude to say about most of his neighbors as well as the service.

Kagome held up her hand for silence. "I see. Well, I hope you do not take what I am about to say as confirmation that you will get what you want every time you complain like a child. However," she continued before the man could draw breath to yell, "I will trade seats with you. I assume first class will make you happy?"

At least the man was quiet now.

Kagome directed him to her seat, and he began to gather his belongings. The stewardess still looked anxious, so Kagome laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll just keep this between you and me, okay? But I could use a cup of coffee, when you get a chance," she said quietly, offering a small smile.

"Y-yes! Of course!" Then, more softly, "Thank you."

Kagome walked back to her seat to collect her own possessions, and explain the situation to Shippo, who had already woke due to the fuss. He did not want her to be so far away, but she promised to check on him often.

As she was walking back to her new seat, Sesshoumaru reached out and lightly touched her arm to get her attention. "Why did you do that? It was none of your concern."

"Perhaps. But sometimes people forget that they are not the only ones with a hard life. She did not deserve to be treated like that. This way, everyone is contented." Kagome shrugged. "Anyway, enjoy your flight."

"Unlikely. I can never fall asleep on planes."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Me, neither," she murmured. And then she left.

Again she was in an aisle seat, but now her companion was a woman a few years older than herself. The woman, Sakura, complimented and thanked Kagome for dealing with the noisy man. The two found they had similar interests in books and theater, and struck up a conversation.

And the stewardess brought the coffee.

An hour later the first movie started. Sakura had not seen it before, and Kagome highly recommended it. As Sakura settled herself to watch, Kagome went to visit Shippo. She found him asleep, so she merely fixed the blanket around him and kissed the top of his head gently before returning to her seat. Kagome then pulled out her laptop to return to her work.

The pilot announced when they began flying over China, Ukraine, Russia, the Caspian Sea, and other notable locations. Movies and television shows were played on small screens. Music was available to listen to on cheap, complimentary headphones. Food and drinks of limited selection were served. Kagome got up from her seat quite a few times to go to Shippo. Sometimes he sat in her lap as they watched whatever was playing at the moment. At one point she closed her eyes to rest, but as she anticipated, she was unable to fall asleep. Twice the pilot had to ask the passengers to take their seats and fasten their seatbelts due to rough air currents.

Kagome was with Shippo when, about four hours before they were scheduled to land in Lyon, they began to fly over the Alps. The plane quaked a bit, and then settled again. Sesshoumaru looked up from the book he had been reading when the plane made a larger jolting movement and the seatbelt signal was lit. The pilot's voice again announced that everyone should sit down, including the attendants.

Shippo was somewhat frightened by the last bump of the plane, and Kagome tried to soothe him. A flight attendant quickly approached and asked her to take her seat. Kagome assured Shippo that everything would be fine and that she would be back as soon as the seatbelt light was turned off.

As Kagome was moved down the walkway, the plane again shook harshly, causing her to stumble, barely catching herself by grabbing hold of the back of someone's chair. At the same time, a small crash, accompanied by the clinking of silverware and breaking of glass sounded from the area near the front of the plane where the food and drinks were kept.

Sesshoumaru's hearing picked up an additional sound, and his focus was drawn from Kagome's unsteady form to the kitchen-like area, and his eyes widened. Kagome, seeing the change in Sesshoumaru, turned her head in time to witness the heavy food cart rolling towards her.

A hand was suddenly clamped around her arm, and then she was falling, only to land in someone's lap as the cart zipped past at a frightening speed, knocking her foot slightly in the process. A hiss of pain alerted her that her rescuer had not escaped unscathed either. A few short moments later the cart could be heard crashing violently into the back of the airplane.

Kagome looked up into the honey-colored eyes of her rescuer, Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Shippo's worried voice sounded like he was near tears.

"I'm all right, Shippo. Just stay where you are and I'll come to you in a minute, okay?" she called, hoping her voice sounded more reassuring than she felt at the moment. She blushed, then, as she became conscious of the position she was in. She was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap. One of his arms was supporting her back and the other had tucked her legs in to try and save them from being hit by the runaway cart. She could feel the warmth of his body through both of their clothes. And the skirt she wore had ridden up to her thighs.

Sesshoumaru himself was surprised at their compromising arrangement. She was so very close. Even if he could not hear her pounding heart, he could feel it with her side pressed firmly against his chest. Her scent enveloped him in its strength, her bare neck very near to his mouth. The pretty flush that colored her cheeks was both entertaining and captivating. Her eyes were a shining sapphire in her surprise. And his hand rested protectively on her exposed lower leg. Feeling her softness, smooth as satin, beneath his fingers, he realized he had never touched her skin before. And now he looked forward to touching more.

But when she moved to get up, he did not try to hold her back, but rather took her hand and helped her to rise. Her ankle ached when she put too much weight on it, but she could stand well enough. "Thank you. You really saved me," she said, her eyes glowing with her gratitude.

He smirked. "Maybe I just make a hobby out of rescuing pretty girls."

Kagome was fighting a blush when the red stain on his white sleeve caught her attention, and her eyes darkened with worry. "Your arm…"

Her words brought his attention from her to his injury. As Sesshoumaru was carefully rolling up his sleeve, one of the stewardesses appeared. "Is anyone hurt?" She noticed Sesshoumaru's arm before anyone could answer. "I'll find a doctor." She was about to rush off, but Kagome caught her arm.

"There's no need. I have had medical training," Kagome said calmly.

A fully stocked first aid kit was brought, and Kagome carefully cleaned and bandaged the cut. Her touch was firm but gentle, and very professional. The slash was long but not very deep, running the length of his forearm, and had probably been caused by the sharp corner of the cart or the broken glass that had been on top of it.

"What of your ankle?" Sesshoumaru inquired when she had finished and was replacing the supplies in the kit.

_So_, she thought, _he noticed. How perceptive of him_. "It's only bruised. There's nothing I can do for it."

The attendant overheard. "Both of you will be taken directly to the onsite doctor when we dock," she stated. No amount of assurances would persuade her otherwise.

Damn liability.

Kagome then went to soothe Shippo before returning to her seat. Standing made her ankle throb in protest. The plane could not land soon enough.

When it finally did, Kagome, along with Shippo, and Sesshoumaru were brought immediately to the small medical facility located in the airport. They were separated and brought to different rooms. Not soon enough, Kagome was allowed to leave, with her ankle now heavily wrapped . She was on crutches, but only because she adamantly refused to accept a wheelchair. Another half hour passed before she and Shippo were able to find and claim their luggage.

By the time they reached the curb where they were to meet their shuttle, the combination of the delayed flight, forced medical care, and luggage hunt had resulted in their being over two hours late. The transport had, predictably, left without them. And at four in the morning, she guessed it would be another few hours before the next one came.

Her ankle was really beginning to smart—the doctor had not given her any painkillers—and a headache was developing with it. She was tired—she had hardly gotten any sleep over the past week, and none in the past thirty hours. And now she was as good as stranded. She dropped down to sit on her large suitcase. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Shippo still heard her. "Kagome," he chided. "You shouldn't swear. And it isn't that bad."

She forced a smile. "Sorry, Shippo. You're right. We'll figure something out." But what?

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Kagome and Shippo both turned their heads to see Sesshoumaru striding towards them, his injured arm in a sling. Spying Kagome's crutches, he smirked. "Seems you got off worse than I did."

Kagome grumbled, "It's a mild ankle sprain at _worst_, which it's not. But the stupid doctor wouldn't listen to me."

He raised his arm slightly. "And do you think I require this?" Kagome grinned in understanding and shook her head. "Now," he continued, "since you seem to be lacking a means of transportation, I would like to extend an invitation to spend the night at my family's manor near Toulon. We can arrange for you to get wherever you need to go once you've rested."

Kagome looked uncomfortable. "I'd hate to impose…"

"Not at all. And I believe all three of us could use a nap." Kagome followed his gaze to a heavy-eyed Shippo.

She sighed. Her weariness must really be getting to her. "All right. I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you, though."

"We'll work something out," he said, and then proceeded to lead them to the private limousine he had prearranged to drive him to Toulon.

* * *

Thank you very much for the reviews **Fiona McKinnon**, **LynGreenTea**, **Moonwave** (thank you for that correction!), **mimi86**, **lady scorpio**, **hasu**, **Cherry Dragon**, **cherryblosoom**, **SesshomaruCrazy**, **Nomadgirl66**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **Wilby711**, **cc**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **Kagome21**, and **addicted2reviews**!

**doragon no mizu**: Thank you for reviewing! I am not surprised that I made mistakes, but when you do find them, I would very much appreciate if you could point them out to me, so I can fix them. Thanks!


	5. Her Hardship

_…Of those diagnosed with the Fushou Virus, very few have been cured. The survival rate is extremely low for adults, but children seem to be more likely to recover from this puzzling and inexplicable disease. So far, there have been no reported cases of a survivor contracting the disease a second time. In this way, scientists believe it to be similar to infectious chicken pox. The contagiousness of the Fushou Virus itself remains unknown._

After completing the article, Sesshoumaru folded the newspaper and set it on the breakfast table in front of him. The mention of children catching the virus reminded him of Rin. Perhaps he should ask Kagome about the examinations Shikon had developed to test for the sickness.

- - - -

Kagome opened her eyes, realized she was lying on a very comfortable bed, and for an instant forgot where she was and how she had gotten there. The hours before she fell into bed were somewhat of a blur to her tired mind. She recalled Sesshoumaru's limo driving the three of them to a stunning three-story mansion, where servants were called to carry their luggage and lead her and Shippo to their guest rooms. Kagome had bothered only to remove her shoes and socks before falling into the maroon sheets and allowing sleep to swallow her.

Stretching, she felt as though she had not slept so well in ages. And then her injured ankle decided to remind her of its presence. With a barely muffled groan, one more of annoyance than pain, Kagome sat up and unwound the bandage, finding that relieving the pressure actually lessened the throbbing. The stupid airport physician had probably wound it tighter than necessary.

When she stood, she found she could walk almost normally. Out of habit she remade the bed. Making her way to her suitcase, she opened it and picked out a change of clothing, as well as her bathing supplies. She then proceeded to the conveniently adjoining private bathroom for a quick shower. Feeling refreshed, she proceeded to don her outfit and tie up her hair. A glance at the clock revealed that it was still early in the afternoon. She sighed. Her sleep schedule was completely screwed because of the time change.

She decided to seek out Shippo and then Sesshoumaru. After a moment of searching her memory, Kagome recalled that Shippo had been given a room a few doors down from hers. She stepped out of her room into a high-ceilinged hallway with polished wooden flooring. She passed by professional paintings and photographs, and occasionally a freshly green plant, which took away from the hackneyed cream color of the walls.

Shippo did not reply to her soft knock, and when she quietly opened his door, she found him still blissfully asleep.

Kagome waylaid a servant and asked where she could find Sesshoumaru. As a result, she was led directly to where he sat drinking a cup of delicious-smelling coffee. A small movement of his hand resulted in a second cup being brought and set down before the chair that was across from him. Kagome accepted the invitation with a silent smile.

Sesshoumaru watched as she took the seat and sipped the warm brew appreciatively. She was dressed professionally, ready to conduct business. He had noticed her slight limp, though well concealed on her part. As long as she did not push herself, even that would be gone within a day, or so he speculated. Sesshoumaru had rid himself of the sling before turning in, and the scratch had not even required a bandage when he woke due to his youkai healing abilities.

"Are you hungry? I could have lunch brought in as well," he offered.

"No, thank you. This is all I need right now," she grinned, holding up the mug. "But I would like to discuss when Shippo and I will be leaving. Not that we are ungrateful of your hospitality," she added. "But I will have to be meeting with many different individuals during my stay, starting this evening."

"Understandably." Damn, he had planned to somehow postpone her stay with him, and have more time to figure out how to do it. "Where will you be conducting your business?"

A pause. "In Toulon, actually."

"I see. So did you already have reservations somewhere you were planning to stay during your time here?"

Another pause. "Actually, no. The trip was… last minute."

Excellent. "Then you may as well stay here. Toulon is not even a half-hour drive away, and I would not mind lending you the use of one of my chauffeurs during your stay."

"I do not know how long you are in France, but my stay is ambivalent…"

"My departure from Tokyo may have been dictated, but my return is not. I have the luxury of staying as long as I would like, and I have no objections to remaining here for a while. I will stay as long as you do."

"I'd hate to be a burden on you," she asserted.

"Your presence would not bother me." She still seemed inclined to refuse his suggestion. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "At least stay until Rin arrives. I'm sure she would very much like to see you again. And she has not visited with Shippo since their first meeting. She should be arriving tonight."

As expected, mention of Rin melted her hardened resolve. With a sigh, she agreed to stay until Rin joined them. Sesshoumaru concealed a smirk. Now he had more time to devise a way to keep her longer.

"If there's any way I can thank you, please let me know," she said sincerely.

His golden gaze locked with her beautiful blue for a stolen moment in time. Then he said, "As a matter of fact, there is something I would like to request of you." He was not certain exactly how to continue, but she waited patiently. "Shikon has developed a way to test for the new virus, correct?" He suddenly found he did not have to go on.

"Oh! I completely forgot. I was going to ask if you would like Rin to be tested."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I would." She had already meant to offer him such an opportunity?

"And yourself as well?"

After moment of thought, he replied, "If possible."

Kagome's hand casually waved away any misgivings he might be harboring, "It's not a problem. But you are aware of its imperfections?" At his nod, she smiled. "I can arrange it, then. When we return to Japan, you'll just have to let me know when is a good time for you. The entire process takes about two hours. We'll have the results back in a month, once I put a rush request on it." He nodded once again in understanding.

Abruptly, a light ignited behind her eyes. "I know! Please allow me to treat you and Rin to a meal sometime while we are here. I know its not much compared to what you have done for me, but it's a start, ne?"

"Yes," he repeated, "it's a start. By the way, what business brought you to Toulon?"

Her face was grim. "Fushou."

A few hours later, after Shippo had used his nose to find the two adults, the three had eaten and Kagome had left for the first of her engagements. Sesshoumaru had to leave for a meeting as well. Kagome had worried about Shippo, but the two males had assured her that the servants would watch after him and that Rin would arrive soon to keep the kit company.

So with a sigh she had wished Sesshoumaru luck in his endeavor, warned that she would probably not return until late, and kissed Shippo's cheek before rushing into the backseat of the coupe Sesshoumaru had designated for her employ.

Kagome had not thought her day could be any longer. That evening she met with five professors of various sciences and medicine at the local prestigious university. The Fushou Virus was not known to have spread beyond Japan, but other nations still feared its appearance amongst their own populace, and so were also searching to solve its mystery. Also to be noted, was that the disease as of yet remained a famed phenomenon, so whoever decoded its secrets would gain worldwide renown.

The discussion had been informative, full of ideas and possibilities, but nothing even remotely definite or close to a remedy of the predicament. Kagome had, however, been offered the use of the library, normally inaccessible to any outside the school. Not certain if she would be allowed to return to it, or whether she would even have the time to do so, Kagome took immediate advantage of the opportunity.

Kagome became lost in her research. She sought out and searched through stacks of books, journals, documents and records until she became so unaware of the time as to stay until the library was closing for the night. Gathering up her notes, she thanked the librarian, and returned to the waiting car.

She apologized profusely for the long delay to her driver, a quiet little old youkai by the name of Myouga. Opening the door for her, he assured her that it was no trouble at all. Just as she was about to get in, she heard her name being called.

Turning, she saw one of the men she had met with, a biologist, approaching her at a run. After taking a brief moment to catch his breath, he informed her that scientists at a lab in Toulouse believed they had made a significant discovery involving the virus. Using the phone provided in the car, Kagome made the appropriate calls and was told that her attendance would be welcomed. She was not about to pass up potentially invaluable insight, tired though she was, and in spite of the four-hour drive that would be required to get there.

Once Myouga reassured her that he did not mind the extended trip, they headed towards Toulouse. Obtaining the phone number from Myouga, Kagome phoned the manor and asked the servant who answered to deliver a message to Sesshoumaru for her. After ending the call, she pulled out some of the notes she had taken and began to sort through them, attempting to classify the importance of each piece of the copious amounts of information she had gathered in such a short amount of time.

- - - -

As anticipated, the outcome of Sesshoumaru's powerful physical presence was a signed deal in Silvco's favor two hours after he set foot in the boardroom. He was not surprised when he returned home to find that Kagome was still out. What he did not expect was the message given to him by a servant after he, Shippo and Rin had finished eating their late dinner.

Kagome had called to say that it was essential she travel to the city of Toulouse, and her affairs there would probably not be concluded until the following day. He mentally cursed. By allowing her to stay in his home, he meant for her to be physically _present_. But he knew the demands of big business, and the seriousness of her mission. And he still had no idea how he could convince her to spend her time in France at his house.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru had not even completed his explanation of why Kagome had not yet returned before her adoptive son declared that he wanted to go and see her. After a moment of thought, Sesshoumaru decided he liked the kit's suggestion. With a smirk of anticipation at Kagome's surprise, he told Shippo and Rin to prepare for a car ride.

Thankfully, the children were not too rambunctious despite being confined for nearly five hours due to traffic congestion. Sesshoumaru had called Myouga to ascertain Kagome's exact location, and just as his limo's chauffer was parking next to Myouga's car, a large group of people exited the large building that cast a shadow over them. French dialogue reached his ears, and he was just about to question Myouga on Kagome's current whereabouts when he realized that her voice was among them.

He finally spied her amid the sea of white lab coats, wearing what must have been a borrowed one. The group was exchanging parting remarks as she removed the coat and draped it over her arm. Sesshoumaru began to walk towards her as she was shaking hands with the many scientists, but stopped in surprise when she turned away from the assembly and dropped her professional pretense to reveal a face that was fatigued and overtaxed. He guessed she had not slept since before they had last spoken, and he wondered when she had last eaten.

The façade was up again when she heard her name called—the children had spotted her—and when she noticed them running towards her, she smiled as if she did not even know the meaning of exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin stopped a polite distance in front of Kagome, but Shippo proceeded to throw himself into her arms. "Well, this is certainly a nice surprise," Sesshoumaru heard her say. "How are you doing, Rin? It's been a while." The usual pleasantries were exchanged, and then Kagome asked the inevitable question, "How did you two get here?"

At this, both children pointed at Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes locked with his and she smiled. Walking hand-in-hand and matching strides with Rin, while Shippo sat in the crook of her other arm, they made their way towards him. At that moment, Sesshoumaru thought she looked every bit the mother figure.

"Sesshoumaru," she said in greeting once the three stood before him.

He spoke to her in French, "Your accent is remarkable. One would think you had lived most of your life here."

She smiled at his compliment. "I developed a love for language long before I became a business major."

"Do you speak any others?"

Kagome's eyes moved to the side as she recalled the languages she knew. "Let's see. French, German, and English. I am trying to learn Russian, too, but I haven't had the time."

Three foreign languages, her native making four. And a desire to learn a fifth?

She continued, oblivious to the amazement she had produced within him. "Thank you for bringing Rin and Shippo to come and greet me."

She placed Shippo on the ground, and as she straightened Sesshoumaru leaned forward to close the distance between them. "And are you not pleased that I came to greet you as well?"

She blinked, and realized her comment could have been interpreted as a slight at him. "No, I mean… I am pleased. Thank you." But her smile seemed strained.

Not what he was hoping for. Had she still not warmed to him? Perhaps she was only weary.

"How about we go out to eat? I'm starving," Kagome emphasized her speech for the amusement of the children, who laughed and agreed. "How about a picnic? Is that suitable, Sesshoumaru?" Shippo and Rin cheered, and at Sesshoumaru's nod, she continued, "Great! But let's return to the manor first. I'd really like to change."

Four hours and a large snack later, they were pulling up the driveway to Sesshoumaru's home. A half hour after that Kagome felt a bit better for having showered and put on some comfortable, clean clothes. After another half hour, Kagome exited the kitchen with a large basket, followed by Rin carrying a smaller one. They met Shippo and Sesshoumaru at the door, each of whom had a blanket under his arm.

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked as they entered the car and Myouga began driving.

"It's a place I saw on the drive back with a lovely view," Kagome replied. When Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the vagueness of her answer, she added, "If I say any more, it will ruin the surprise."

With a mental sigh he allowed her her secret.

It was indeed an attractive view. The sun was far along in its return journey to the horizon, but they still had another hour or so of daylight. Its rays reflected off the ivory sand and the deep navy of the sea, a color that seemed to be reflected in Kagome's eyes. Currently, she was almost perfunctorily spreading the blankets and food for their meal on the grassy knoll that she and the children had chosen.

The dishes presented were assorted, but not mismatching in their minor variances. Almost all contained meat, as both dogs and foxes are carnivorous animals. Their appearances were neither plain nor extravagant, but somewhere appropriately in between for a picnic setting. Every dish sampled both filled the stomach and delighted the taste buds.

As soon as they had eaten, the children ran off to play in the sand while both Sesshoumaru and Kagome rested on the blankets. After a period of comfortable silence as they watched the children playing, Sesshoumaru asked, "Was your expedition productive?"

Her eyes were distant, reflecting her state of mind. However, Sesshoumaru's voice brought her thoughts back to the present. "Expedition? Oh. No, it was rather fruitless." She sighed, and he waited for her to elaborate. "They thought they had a breakthrough involving the virus. It took us several hours to discover that a label had merely been misread, and so the results were not what they seemed to be. That's putting it simply. Though, my meeting with the university professors may have resulted in the gaining of some useful information," she added contemplatively.

"You must be worn."

Kagome shrugged. "Yes, but I do not have anything scheduled until tomorrow afternoon, so I will be fine." She turned her head to look at him for the first time. "I assume your conference was more successful." He only gave a half-smile and nodded.

"Kagome! Come play with us," Shippo begged, running to stand next to her and tugging her hand.

Kagome laughed. "All right, all right. I'm coming." She allowed him to drag her toward the beach.

Sesshoumaru watched as the three raced around in the sand. Kagome helped Rin search for sea shells while Shippo added a moat to their sand castle. Kagome played along when Shippo found a slimy piece of seaweed and chased her and Rin with it.

In less than two days, he had seen her play the part of mediator, doctor, mother, and playmate. What other roles did she fill? Entrepreneur? Friend? Diplomat? Mentor? Daughter? Scientist? And what of lover? He wondered if she ever felt that her life was not her own.

As Kagome neared the water, she waded in a few steps and splashed Shippo lightly. Soon, both were very wet, but very much enjoying themselves.

Shippo called for Rin to join them, but the girl shook her head in refusal, and kept her distance from the small waves that lapped at the shore. "Let's build another sand castle," she suggested quietly. The last had been destroyed during their running about.

Shippo agreed and went to join her, and Kagome returned to sit next to Sesshoumaru. Now, though, he noticed that her eyes, so jovial before, had gained a thoughtful look, lightening to be almost more grey than blue.

"Either conscious or subconscious, it's because of what happened to her, isn't it." Though her voice had not been questioning, Sesshoumaru nodded in affirmation. "Is it all water? Or just large bodies of it, or just the ocean?"

"She has no problem with bathing. Otherwise, she stays away from all water."

Her eyes still held their contemplative expression. "When is her birthday? Do you know?"

The questioned was irrelevant, and therefore unexpected, but he answered nonetheless. "She does not know. We celebrate it on the day I found her, which will be near the end of this month."

Kagome nodded, and after a moment her gaze cleared, returning to its bright sapphire. "That's about the same time as Shippo's birthday. I was planning on giving him a party. If you do not have anything planned for Rin, I would love for them to share that day together."

Sesshoumaru considered her offer, and then accepted. "That is suitable."

Kagome grinned. "Great! I'll probably begin making preparations as soon as we return to Japan."

Shortly thereafter Kagome and the children were fast asleep in their respective beds. Sesshoumaru had a few calls to make, and so was in his study. As he was finishing up a conversation with his vice president, Jaken, who had accompanied Rin, brought in a tray bearing a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of a few of the leftover sandwiches from the picnic.

Sesshoumaru nodded in cold acceptance as the tray was placed on the edge of his desk. The toad demon bowed to his master and turned to take his leave, but was halted.

Hanging up the phone, Sesshoumaru stated, "The evening meal tonight was very well done. Inform the kitchen staff of my approval." When Jaken hesitated, he inquired frostily, "What is it?"

Jaken jumped slightly at Sesshoumaru's tone. "Um, Miss Higurashi was the one to prepare the food, with some help from Lady Rin."

When his master said nothing more, Jaken hastily bowed again and fled, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in his veiled surprise.

- - - -

His eyes opened suddenly, and he wondered what had woken him. The digital numbers on his bedside table showed that the time was just after three in the morning. Wide-awake, he followed an inexplicable feeling and found himself standing in front of Kagome's closed door. Straining his hearing, he could discern muted weeping and whimpers. The aroma of tears was recognizable as well.

Without even a thought to knocking, he opened the door. Inside, Kagome lay apparently asleep on her bed, the sheets tangled about her. She had curled into herself as far as she could, muscles taunt as bowstrings. She shivered occasionally, though her brow was sweaty. Both hands were clamped over her mouth, as if to stifle her own cries, as tears soaked her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru realized that she was in the midst of a nightmare.

Before he could really think, Sesshoumaru found himself kneeling beside her. Her eyes were closed tightly, her pulse and breathing rapid. Hesitantly he reached out, and the moment his fingers brushed against her skin she flinched away. Sesshoumaru found himself highly disgruntled with everything about the situation, but he knew better than to wake her as she was.

He rose and seated himself on the edge of the bed, his back against the pillows and headboard. Cautiously, he pulled the tormented woman into his lap, and closed his legs and arms protectively around her.

Sensing movement at the doorway, he looked up to see Shippo. "Return to your bed. She will be fine," Sesshoumaru told the kit quietly.

Shippo nodded and obeyed, and something in the kit's demeanor told him that this was far from an irregular occurrence.

Slowly, Kagome calmed. Her muscles relaxed. The tears ceased to flow, and her hands dropped away from her mouth. Her heart rate returned to normal, and her breathing calmed, until she slept peacefully in his embrace. But Sesshoumaru was aware that she would not enjoy waking up to such an arrangement. He carefully shifted her to lay flat on the mattress and slipped off the bed. He covered her with the sheets, and gently brushed her hair away from her face before leaving the room.

When he returned to his own bed, it was nearly five.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews **Hourglass Sand**, **mimi86**, **hasu**, **Wilby711**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **Crystal Koneko**, **Moonwave**, **Kagome21**, **AngelsWarmth**, **LynGreenTea**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **cherryblossom**, **Kogome-cutie**, **ioke**, **Seishi Sairensuno**, **I'm A GodSend In Disguise**, and **SesshomaruCrazy**. I hope you all continued to enjoy the story!


	6. Progress

_You are invited! To Rin and Shippo's birthday party this weekend._

_Fun and games._

_Cake and ice cream._

_Saturday from 11am to 3pm at the Four Souls hotel. Lunch provided. Wear your swimsuits!_

The address and phone number of the hotel were given below. The writing was a shiny green embossment in fancy but legible script on white paper that had a border of multicolored confetti.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked him.

"Nice," Sesshoumaru replied, handing back the invitation.

They had met each other at the park. While the adults discussed the upcoming celebration, Shippo and Rin were enjoying themselves on the swings.

Over a week had passed since he had last seen Kagome. They had returned from Toulon to discover Shikon under attack by the media. Several people who had been tested and found negative for carrying the Fushou Virus had fallen into comas. The fact that Shikon had announced the limitations of their tests seemed irrelevant or forgotten, and Shikon was being heavily criticized. Kagome had been thoroughly preoccupied trying to placate the hype, suppress unwanted rumors, and ensure Shikon's backers did not withdraw their support. Until, finally, Shikon was able to reestablish the regrettable deficiencies of the tests in the minds of the public, as well as reassert its crusade against the disease. Kagome's presence and summarization of her endeavors in France seemed to have played a considerable part in pacifying people's indignation. Exactly how esteemed was she by the populace?

Now, Kagome smiled and proceeded to inform him of the smaller details concerning the party. However, Sesshoumaru found his mind wandering back to their time in France.

The morning after her first nightmare, Kagome had been worried that she had woken Rin with her night terrors, and Sesshoumaru's assurances that she had not disturbed Rin still left her shamefaced for having interrupted his sleep. And that was not the only night her unconscious suffering roused him and brought him to her during the subsequent two weeks before her business was concluded. Nearly every night he found himself in the bedroom she occupied, hoping his presence would help soothe her into serene dreams. Always, though, he disappeared before she awakened to save her from the embarrassment and discomfort she would undoubtedly feel waking up in his arms. As it was, she seemed to dread his pity and see her inability to combat the intangible foes as weakness on her part.

She never offered an explanation to what incited such distressing dreams, and he had no right to pry. Neither, though, had she renewed their debate about her staying with him during her stay in France, perhaps because he had never brought it up. Sesshoumaru almost never showed such kindness, but he knew as much about the reasons for his actions as he knew about hers. Still, he was unsure if their association had changed at all.

"Sesshoumaru, are you listening?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"Yes."

"What did I just say?"

"You said that Rin did not invite many kids, but you hope she will like some of Shippo's friends," he repeated calmly.

She blinked in surprise—he appeared distracted, so she really thought he had not been listening—and then grinned. "Okay, you win. I guess I'll see you Saturday, then."

"You're leaving?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm expecting a call from Kikyo this afternoon. But she never calls when she says she will, so I need to be home early, just in case."

"Very well. Until Saturday."

- - - -

The remainder of Sesshoumaru's week was uneventful bordering on tedious. He found that he was as anxious for Saturday as Rin was. And finally, it arrived.

Kagome had rented out the entire ground floor of the hotel—not an easy feat for making the reservations as late as she did. When Sesshoumaru arrived with Rin, many of the guests were already there. A large sign wishing Rin and Shippo a happy birthday greeted them. Balloons and streamers in shades he had not known existed brought color everywhere he looked. Children ran and played about underfoot while the few adults who were invited lounged on beach chairs or relaxed in the hot tub.

Spotting Shippo in the midst of the crowd, Rin left Sesshoumaru's side to join the kit. Left to his own devices, Sesshoumaru sought out Kagome. Unlike the other adults, of course, she was participating in the games the children came up with. When Kagome glanced in Shippo's direction she noticed Rin, and so searched for Sesshoumaru. Finding him, she sent a smile in his direction before returning her attention to the kids.

Sesshoumaru found a chair in the shade and merely watched the activity. No adult seemed brave enough to approach him. He noted that Houjou and Kouga were both in attendance, but were almost too busy arguing with each other to be a problem for him at the moment. Just as Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of Bankotsu speaking with Sango, Miroku took the seat beside him.

"So, Kagome spent several nights at your place," he said with a lecherous grin.

"Are you implying something, Houshi?" Sesshoumaru inquired coolly, his eyes narrowing when an unfamiliar male approached Kagome. Judging by her reaction to him, however, they were close.

"Nothing at all. Not even you could work that fast," Miroku replied, his voice becoming more serious. Noticing the object of Sesshoumaru's attention, who was now approaching them, Miroku added, "That would be Jakotsu. Be warned, without his say-so I doubt your chances will be very good."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one's approval." But if it took winning this man's approbation to get to Kagome, Sesshoumaru had little choice in the matter.

Jakotsu stopped in front of them then, a man with black eyes and shoulder-length black hair that was tied at the back of his head. Shadowy lavender markings descended from the bottom of each eye and came to a point just above his jaw line. Surprised to find that he was youkai, Sesshoumaru again glanced at Bankotsu and noticed for the first time the orchid-colored, cross-shaped mark veiled beneath the man's bangs. Their demon auras were hardly detectable, meaning that they must be very minor youkai.

"So, you're the one Kagome stayed with?" At a slight inclination of Sesshoumaru's head, Jakotsu eyed him up and down. "You're more handsome than most, I'll give you that."

"Nothing happened between Miss Higurashi and myself during our time in France," Sesshoumaru said.

Two finely sculpted black eyebrows rose towards his hairline. "I know that. But she smells rather strongly of you, more than any other adult male ever has." Knowing no answer he gave would satisfy the man before him, Sesshoumaru remained silent. "You have gotten farther than any other. And she speaks highly of you. However," he scowled, leaning forward, "both Bankotsu and I are watching you."

Jakotsu turned and left without another word. Sesshoumaru had to fight to restrain his more basic instincts to kill the man for invading his personal space and daring to threaten him. Sensing Sesshoumaru's inner battle, Miroku took his own leave.

While Sesshoumaru had been preoccupied with Miroku and Kagome's overly defensive friend, the children had enjoyed a messy but tasty lunch feast, followed by a two-layer cake and three flavors of ice cream.

Soon after they finished eating, sprinklers were turned on for the kids to play in. Rin soon was encouraged enough by the others to join in the fun of running through the sprays of water. Kagome had convinced the girl to wear a bathing suit just in case, and Rin was now thankful for Kagome's continual urging.

But as the afternoon wore on and the sky remained cloudless, most of the children migrated into the swimming pool. Some battled good-naturedly over the floating toys while others displayed their diving and breath-holding abilities.

When Shippo and the rest of her friends entered the water, Rin returned to Sesshoumaru's side for the first time since their arrival—the exception being when Kagome suggested that Rin go over and offer him something to eat or drink—and sat at his feet. Her large brown eyes held a painfully evident mixture of fear and yearning as she watched the other children splash about carelessly. But he knew of nothing he could do for her.

"Sesshoumaru, may I borrow Rin for a moment? We've never really had a chance to get acquainted." Kagome stood before him, having long ago shed her own outer clothing to reveal a one-piece bathing suit, the black material patterned with distorted diamonds of aquamarine.

At his nod, Kagome led Rin to the vacant deck chairs near the shallow end of the pool, the opposite side of where the rowdy children splashed about.

Sesshoumaru watched her form go. Kagome tried, unsuccessfully, to detract from her feminine figure by not wearing a bikini. Nevertheless, her breasts pushed against the skintight material that outlined her petite waist and flat stomach. He liked the view he had of her legs, though the fact that others were given the privilege of such a sight as well frustrated him.

The two females reclined on side-by-side plastic deck chairs, and discussed Rin's week at school. Rin found she enjoyed having a girl to talk to, especially Kagome. As they continued to chat the sun continued to beat heavily upon them. When she noticed that Rin's skin was becoming shiny with sweat, Kagome stood and walked to the edge of the pool. Sitting down, she draped her legs into the refreshingly cool water, never breaking in their conversation.

A short time later, to Sesshoumaru's complete shock, Rin cautiously followed Kagome's example. The girl sat down next to Kagome, who acted as if she hardly noticed or had expected no less, and dipped her feet into the water.

Still they continued to talk. When Rin said she had never been on a shopping spree before, Kagome insisted they go together, and they began to make plans. And still, the sun remained mercilessly burning overhead. At some point, Kagome entered the water further, to sit on the steps so that the lower half of her body was beneath the water. Eventually, Rin again copied Kagome, sitting on the step above the older woman.

Kagome continued to progress into the water slowly but deliberately. And sooner or later Rin followed. The entire time Kagome kept Rin talking, distracting her with words. Suddenly, Rin was a bit surprised to find herself sitting on Kagome's hip as they moved about the shallow end of the pool together. Kagome never let Rin go, and Rin never asked her to. Soon, though, the girl had a smile on her face and lightheartedly returned the splashes of some of the kids who came to play with her and Kagome.

Sesshoumaru could find no words to accurately describe his amazement at the change in Rin. By the time the party ended, Rin seemed to have lost most of her fear of the swimming pool. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome speaking to Rin as they exited the water, and at one point Rin looked almost questioningly in his direction before returning her full attention to what Kagome was saying.

Then Kagome set Rin on the ground and the girl returned to Sesshoumaru. In the commotion of the next several moments, Kagome directed the arriving parents to their children, who then took them home. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's friends say their goodbyes for the day to her and wish a final happy birthday to Shippo.

When no one else remained, Sesshoumaru approached her with a sleepy Rin in his arms. He was disappointed to see her donning her clothes. Before he could speak, however, Kagome said, "Looks like all the excitement of the day wore her out. We spoke about a shopping trip together in the near future. I hope that's all right with you."

"It is." Sesshoumaru had never before looked at a woman with an eye to whether she would be a good mother, and the women he had been with certainly did not fit the category. He had never really considered what the absence of a mother figure might be like for Rin. In the past, she only ever seemed to want attention from him. But as she grew older, he realized, she would also want to spend time with friends and would need some older female to look to as a role model.

Kagome smiled, then looked away before continuing without her usual certainty. "Listen, a few of us are going to a movie tomorrow night. I was wondering if… you'd be interested."

He wondered at her hesitance. Did she actually think he would refuse? "I would be happy to join you."

Her smile outshone the sun. "Really? Then can I have your phone number so I can call you when I know what time we're going?"

"You want my number, Kagome?" He smirked mischievously, and enjoyed the light color that came to her cheeks. Before she could think to respond, he handed her one of his business cards and told her to call his cell phone. He always had it with him. "Can I give you a ride home?"

She shook her head, pocketing his card. "I have a few things to do before I leave here. But I'll talk to you later."

As he was leaving, he realized that she had caused him to become sidetracked and he had not thanked her for helping Rin. With a silent sigh he resolved to remedy his oversight when he saw her tomorrow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin asked during the ride back to the apartment, "would you pay for swimming lessons?"

Though surprised, he reacted quickly so as not to discourage her. "If that is what you want." Nervous but determined, Rin nodded. "Very well, I will begin searching for a suitable instructor." Could this be what she and Kagome had spoken with her about?

Rin did not react as jovially as he would have hoped, and instead looked at him with the same curious face as earlier. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you proud of me?"

Again, Sesshoumaru masked his surprise at the question. "Yes, I am." She looked pleased with his answer. "Why do you ask, Rin?"

"Kagome said she was proud of me. And she said you were, too."

A very bright woman.

- - - -

Kagome called him the next morning and told him the time the movie started. She informed him that it was rated R, but he assured her that he had someone to watch Rin. It was a foreign film, so she could not recall the name. They were all going to meet at the theater, and Sesshoumaru knew better by now than to offer to pick her up.

When he arrived in front of the movie theater, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were already there. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Hiten joined them before they bought their tickets and entered the building.

Some of them bought snacks and soft drinks. Sesshoumaru was amused when Kagome refused his offer to buy her something, saying she never purchased theater food because it was always overpriced. While waiting for her friends to completed their acquisition, Sesshoumaru slowly reached out and twined his fingers with Kagome's. He was both pleased and relieved when she did not resist his touch, and the disapproving glare from Hiten and wary looks from Bankotsu and Jakotsu were simply bonuses. Truly, he did not care what they thought. He had not felt the firm softness of her skin in too long.

"You have my thanks for helping Rin overcome her fear of water," he told her once they had found seats and were waiting for the movie to begin.

Kagome shrugged off his gratitude. "I only helped her cope with pools. I'm sure she will still avoid the ocean. Did she ask you for swimming lessons?"

"Yes." _That is not all she asked me_. "How did you do it?"

"I took a couple classes in psychology. If she had not played in the sprinklers, I would not have tried. But by following the other children, I figured there was a chance that she had a desire to overcome the phobia that was as strong as that fear." Sesshoumaru wondered if she planned the entire party with the hope of helping Rin overcome her dread of the water.

Sesshoumaru did not visit movie theaters often, and certainly did not consider himself an expert on film, but the movie Kagome's friends had decided on was overall very well done, in his opinion. It had a well-written script with a skillful blend of action and suspense for its male viewers combined with drama and romance for the ladies, but not so much as to discourage its male audience. Nor was the plot simple to the point of being dull, or too complex as to become confusing. Brief glances at Kagome revealed that she was also deeply enraptured with the ingenious film.

A feeling akin to pride and mixed with minor delight surfaced within him when, even though the rest of the female viewers cringed or looked away from the gory images on the screen, or unexpected sounds or appearances resulted in frightened jumpiness, Kagome's eyes did not even waver. It was, after all, simply part of the show. But she did flinch when two cars crashed violently together, although little blood was shown.

He was less pleased with her reaction to the scene in which one character died. The scent of the tears of the many women invaded his nose, except Kagome's. He could sense her intense grief, but she did not cry. Having heard that suppressing such emotions was not healthy, and possibly cause for her nightmares, Sesshoumaru leaned to the side to whisper into her ear. "You do not have to hold back your tears, Kagome." Her eyes still watched the picture fixedly, but she gave a smile that, to him, looked appreciative. Still, her eyes remained dry. Sesshoumaru was tempted to place his arm around her shoulders, but did not want to move too fast and lose the ground he had gained. He settled for taking her hand once again in his.

The ending was not a typical, fairytale conclusion, nor was it depressing. Rather, it left just enough open for the audience to deduce that everything would work out well in the future. Kagome released a contented sigh as the credits began rolling and the lights were slowly turned back on. She had thoroughly enjoyed the film.

As the group left the theater, opinions and comments were made on various aspects of the movie. Overall, everyone seemed to have enjoyed it, with the omission of Hiten. And he just could not seem to articulate exactly why he disliked it.

Because everyone had work early the next day, parting remarks were brief.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru could not recall ever having such a weekend before, and he admitted to himself that he had enjoyed it. Arriving at his office at five in the morning hardly dimmed his satisfied disposition.

Accepting his mail from his secretary as he walked by, Sesshoumaru took the stack into his office and shut the door. Sorting through it quickly, he found only two pieces to be of any interest.

The first was an invitation to a social gathering of Japan's business elites. Though the party itself did not hold much appeal to him, he would have to see if he could convince Kagome to be his date for the evening. He wondered for a moment how she would look on his arm before he turned his attention to the other parcel.

In the same manila envelope as before, it was a report from Kagura, though significantly heavier than the last. Had a month passed already? He opened it to find that she used the same format as before: a cover letter that reported her findings and copies of sources attached beneath.

His eyes read her first words, and he at first scoffed.

_Her family matters are even more dramatic than yours._

He did not consider his familial situation "dramatic" per se. His father had gotten drunk one night and slept with a human. Sesshoumaru's mother had kicked his father out of the house for a few days before allowing him to return home. Then Samuru learned that the human woman, Inari, was pregnant. Sesshoumaru's mother, not wanting to force Samuru to make a hard decision, filed for divorce. She moved to Australia and later remarried. Sesshoumaru chose to live with his father, and saw very little of his mother as the years progressed. Having remarried, Sesshoumaru's mother had severed all ties to the Taisho family, so she was no longer present at their 'family reunions' either. Samuru married Inari shortly after the separation. Though far from seamless, it was a reasonably clean affair.

Looking at the line again, though, Sesshoumaru sensed a new seriousness in Kagura's tone, its previous underlying amusement now entirely absent.

What he read next immediately and completely dissipated his good mood.

* * *

Thank you **Blueyesangel1186**, **SesshomaruCrazy**, **mimi86**, **renee**, **Ghostly Green**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **aGreatPenName** (thanks for making an exception for my story!), **anime-lover-forever2007**, **hasu**, **Seishi Sairensuno**, **shadowcat1028**, **cc**, **LynGreenTea**, **Kagome21**, **NekoYasha101**, and **i-wish-i-was-kagome** for your reviews!

**NeKuRaSaMa**: If you would like, I could e-mail you when I update this story. Just send me your e-mail address.


	7. Proximity

_Her family matters are even more dramatic than yours._

_I began looking into the background of her immediate family. Kagome Higurashi has a grandmother, on her mother's side, living near the outskirts of Tokyo. Interaction between them is currently unknown. Kagome's father is Sotu Higurashi, current owner and president of Shikon Laboratories. Extremely wealthy, his income rivals that of even yours, Sesshoumaru. Kagome's mother, Kuniko, and younger brother, Souta, are deceased._

_A little over eight years ago, the Higurashi family was going on a vacation to a mountain cabin they own. Kagome, in college, and Sotu, on a business trip, were to arrive separately. Kuniko and Souta never made it to the cabin. All accounts are inconclusive as to why. All is known is that the car fell approximately three hundred feet, then rolled down the sharp incline for at least another fifty. The passengers were dead before any help could arrive. Souta was eleven, seven years younger than Kagome at the time._

_Sotu Higurashi became despondent for several weeks, leaving Kagome to take care of everything, from funeral arrangements to press and police statements. (No extended absences or drop in performance can be found from her classes at Tokyo University, however.)_

_The Higurashi family is extremely secretive. Sotu uses his wealth and power to ensure privacy in all of his and his relatives' doings. I have reason to suspect many mouths have been sealed and papers concealed or destroyed due to Sotu's influence. By sheer luck I discovered the cause of Kuniko and Souta's deaths. Much of the little information I have been able to uncover has not been looked at in years and was meant to stay that way. I affixed copies of what I could to this report._

_I know it is not my place to say, but perhaps you should reconsider this game of yours._

It was not signed, of course. And Sesshoumaru ignored her last comment. She was correct only in that she had no right to judge his actions or think she could influence them.

Flipping through the attachments, he found that most were newspaper articles. The first few, dated within the first few days following the accident, were large headlines and the majority were from the front page. The articles then began to shrink in size and detail as time progressed. The very last one was dated less than two weeks later. Some contained poor photos of the deceased, the horribly mashed vehicle, or the funeral itself. Also connected was a copy of the police report, labeling the scene an accident and giving detailed evidence, including a few pictures of the car, skid marks, and broken road barrier.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, his heavy mood weighing down his shoulders. He certainly had not expected such a dark past from such a bright woman. It would explain why she always seemed to prefer any alternative to driving, whether it be walking or public transportation. Recalling the nights she had spent in his arms while in the throes of her tormenting dreams, Sesshoumaru deemed the shocking deaths as possible incentives. He wondered, in her nightmares, did she see the car breaking through the flimsy wooden railing, the fall at once agonizingly short and dreadfully fast? Did she watch as the vehicle crashed harshly into the mountainside before tumbling, end over crunching end, even farther? Did she hear their screams of fear, see their tears of pain, or were they mercifully unconscious? Did her subconscious mind conjure images of the bloodied and mangled corpses of her beloved mother and young sibling? Or, worse, had she been the one who had to identify the bodies, and had the image burned into the back of her eyelids as the last time she had ever seen them?

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru straightened and grabbed the folder to place the report back into it. Opening it slightly, however, he caught sight of what looked to be a small piece of paper that had somehow become detached. When he removed it, it was blank on one side. Turning it over, he discovered it was a black-and-white photograph, most likely taken at the funeral, judging by the masses of weeping, black-clothed individuals. At the center and forefront was undoubtedly Sotu Higurashi. He stood tall and proud, not a hair out of place, in an expensive black suit, as his status entailed. But the ambiance of grief was unmistakable, despite a set mouth and clear eyes.

Beside Sotu, with an equally resolute face, was a younger Kagome, dressed in a conservative but nevertheless costly black dress. Her hand was raised, pushing back a few strands of ebony hair that the invisible wind must have blown into her eyes. Eyes, he noticed, that held a profound pain of unfathomable depths. Her face was clear, smooth, devoid of all signs of tears. Her eyes spoke of her misery, making her look both younger and older than she was. Whether the photographer had done so purposefully or not, Sesshoumaru had to admit that using black and white film had probably captured the emotions of the Higurashis in a way color might not have.

Sesshoumaru also noted that, though the two stood in close proximity, they did not touch. In all of the few pictures he recalled seeing of the funeral, they never did. No hugging, no comforting hand on an arm, no head resting on a shoulder, no holding of hands. Was this, perhaps, related to Kagome's aversion to a man's touch?

She was still very young when her loss occurred. Eighteen. In college, but young nonetheless. A thought tried to surface. She would have been a sophomore at the university, having graduated high school a year earlier. Something significant wavered just out of his grasp. What was it? Two years of college… What was it her cousin, Kikyo, had said?

_"Her first two years were spent working towards a medical degree, but then her father had her change her major. To be honest, I'm not sure why. She kind of avoids the subject."_

That was the last year Kagome aimed for a medical degree before switching to business the following year. And her father had instructed her to do so. Why? The same reason Sesshoumaru himself had majored in business: to inherit the family conglomerate. With the death of her brother, Kagome had to step into what would have been Souta's role as the heir to the Shikon industry. Discarding her dreams of become a doctor, she redirected all of her determination and desire into becoming the entrepreneur she now was. He truly had to admire her ability to prevail in the face of such depressing and dispiriting events.

Sesshoumaru replaced the papers into their folder, then picked up his phone and pressed the button for his secretary. "Call Shikon Laboratories and get Kagome Higurashi on the phone." Without waiting for confirmation, he hung up. A few moments later, his secretary called back to tell him Kagome was in a meeting, but a message had been left for her to contact him.

An hour later his phone rang, and Kagome was on the other end. "Hello, Sesshoumaru. Is there something I can help you with?" She sounded no different than the last time he had spoken with her, and he had to remind himself that what he had just learned was past. She probably kept such tragedy a secret because she did not want to be treated with pity. In her situation, he would want the same. He had to act as if he knew nothing, like she thought he did.

"Yes, there is," he replied smoothly. "I have recently been made aware of a social event this Saturday. Have you heard about it?"

"I have." Her voice was amused. Did she know what he was planning to ask?

"Good. Then I would very much like for you to accompany me for the evening." Silence met his words. "Kagome?" he inquired softly, after a moment.

"Sorry," she replied immediately. "I was just… surprised, is all. I was not expecting such an offer."

"Does that mean you will go?"

"I can't. I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I already—"

"And who might it be, that has already gained your company for the evening?" He had not realized he was upset until he realized that he had cut her off. Thankfully, she seemed to disregard his interruption.

"Oh, my father." She gave a short laugh, "He refuses to show up alone but only likes to have young, independently wealthy women as his date, but all the respectable ones he knows were taken by the time he called them." He could almost hear the shrug in her voice. "So he asked me. He also thinks the father-daughter picture will help Shikon's image."

"I see." He felt slightly relieved upon learning that she had not accepted an invitation from one of her brainless suitors.

"Was there anything else? Not to be rude, but I have some paperwork to do."

"No, that is all. I have work to return to as well," Sesshoumaru answered reluctantly.

"All right. I will see you on Saturday. Have a good day."

"You as well."

He hung up, his mind already mulling over Kagome's words. Sotu Higurashi had certainly secured himself a winning companion for the affair, simultaneously depriving the many others coveting to be at her side. A thought occurred to him and refused to leave. Was Sotu even fully aware of Kagome's influence over every being who encountered her?

Sesshoumaru's week was long and uneventful. Twice he worked until dark, simply because a few key personnel had fallen ill. He was only able to find time to take Rin to the park once, and Kagome and Shippo had not been there.

His Saturday began with a personal outing to purchase a new ensemble, something he had not done in years. Usually, he sent a servant to retrieve the latest designer clothing from stores that had his measurements on file. Now, though, he needed to find something that would be pleasing to one woman in particular.

Upon his return, he found Rin coloring in her room snacking on some crackers. He ordered Jaken to fetch a light meal, for the later gathering was to include a large dinner. Once he finished, Sesshoumaru went to his room to shower and change into his latest outfit.

Shortly thereafter the phone rang, and the doorman informed him that his limo had arrived. Sesshoumaru had arranged for an outside transport service since Jaken was to remain with Rin. The party consisted only of the elite businessmen and women of Japan, held annually and unofficially by one of the top corporations of the past year. Silvco had hosted the event many times in the past, though Sesshoumaru had distanced himself as much as possible from the tedious preparations.

Sesshoumaru laid a hand affectionately on Rin's head and sent a warning glance at Jaken before he exited the apartment and took the elevator down to meet his means of transportation for the evening. Reclining on the leather seating as the limousine cruised down the street, people curiously and unsuccessfully trying to see through the darkened windows, Sesshoumaru smirked. The exclusiveness of the party ought to ensure that several of Kagome's would-be lovers could not attend. Namely, the foolish human surgeon and the narcissistic playboy actor. Sesshoumaru should be uninhibited by Kagome's two self-appointed bodyguards tonight as well.

Sesshoumaru first went to pick up his father, who had of course also received an invitation, and stepmother at their mansion. After all, Sesshoumaru would look foolish arriving in such a large car alone, and he could not bring a date without endangering his pursuit of Kagome. Needless to say, the short ride was rather devoid of conversation.

He straightened as he recognized the surrounding area, a place he had frequented as a child and was, coincidentally, also in the vicinity of the appointed gathering. Sesshoumaru's rented chauffer pulled into an already formed line of expensive cars and limousines. Those who had driven themselves handed the keys to finely dressed valets who hastily entered the vehicles in order to make room for others. Security guards and policemen formed a second barrier in front of red ropes to keep commoners from disturbing the guests overly much.

Finally, Sesshoumaru's limo pulled up to the curb and an attendant opened the door. Samuru and Inari exited first, then Sesshoumaru stepped out into the flashing of cameras and excited female screams. Paying them no heed, Sesshoumaru followed his father and stepmother down the cobblestone pathway towards a towering manor house, antique in appearance but far from rundown. Quite the opposite, in fact, with its sparkling windows, occasionally adorned with stained glass, spotless exterior, and professional landscaping, including two delicate flowing fountains and ivy that had been coaxed to grow around the windows and doorframe.

The inside was no less impressive. Gleaming chandeliers of pale blue and clear crystals hung overhead as the visitors drifted about on polished wooden flooring sometimes covered with costly foreign rugs. An ornate spiral staircase gave access to second floor that extended halfway over the first, acting as an indoor balcony. Currently, light refreshments were available on trays carried by light-footed waiters and waitresses.

Countless females flitted about in their shimmering dresses and jeweled accessories, but Sesshoumaru was looking for one woman in particular. As he walked about the large residence, he could not help but notice the rather jovial atmosphere that had been noticeably absent from all the previous engagements of this sort he had attended. Conversation seemed less subdued and formal, though it could still not be called casual.

"Oi, Taisho!" Sesshoumaru turned with barely veiled annoyance to face Kouga Ookami. He was dressed in a sand-colored dinner suit that did not match his brash nature. "How'd you do it?" he demanded.

"Do?" Sesshoumaru repeated calmly as Hiten and Miroku joined them. "I do many things everyday. I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Kouga growled under his breath. "How did you get Kagome to ask you out?" he clarified.

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive. "As if I would tell you."

"You son of a…" Seeming to rethink his choice of words, Kouga stopped and released a huff of breath. "Look. I've been after Kagome for years, so don't think you can just walk in here and take her," he ground out before storming away. When Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Hiten, he left as well. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's glare did not serve to drive off Miroku.

Turning his gaze away from the human, Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga grumpily grabbed a nearby wineglass and swallowed half in one gulp. Meanwhile, Hiten was talking, but Kouga, in his foul mood, seemed reluctant to listen. Judging by Kouga's reaction, Sesshoumaru presumed he was doing a good job of gaining Kagome's affection. The wolf demon was finally seeing Sesshoumaru as real competition. Sesshoumaru was slightly curious as to what Kouga had originally planned to say, but Kouga must have realized this was the worst place to make a scene. Here, after all, he was representing his company.

"Don't mind him," Miroku said. "He's just worried, and angry with himself for continually failing where you've succeeded remarkably quickly. You know, I've never known Kagome to ask anyone to go out with her, even if it was a group outing." That would explain Kouga's jealousy, and Kagome's nervousness when making the request.

A female demon in a pink dress strolled by, temptingly close. A surprised squeak escaped her painted lips, followed by a slap on Miroku's cheek before she stormed away.

"Does your girlfriend know that you chase after other women?" Sesshoumaru inquired, not that he really cared.

"I can't help it," Miroku replied with a shrug and a goofy grin. He held up his hand. "It's the cursed Houshi hand. Runs in my family. When the men in my family see a beautiful woman, our hand just takes on a mind of its own."

Sesshoumaru grunted in disinterest. His eyes caught sight of the unusual combination of green and purple before the man disappeared in the crowd. After a moment, Sesshoumaru recognized the youkai as Juuroumaru Hiroko, the lavender-haired and green-eyed face of one of the most prominent computer technologies and programming companies in the country, if not the world. Which was why Sesshoumaru was aware of him. Silvco did much business with Hiroko's enterprise. The green that Sesshoumaru had noticed was from the forest emerald-colored jacket Juuroumaru was wearing.

Juuroumaru's brother, Kageroumaru, was said to be the brainpower behind the success of the corporation, but he was rumored to suffer from an incurable disease that left him physically weak and unsightly, and so he kept himself hidden and isolated from all but a few. Juuroumaru was therefore the one to make public appearances. The particularly odd element of the circumstances being that Juuroumaru did not speak, and allegedly disliked large gatherings.

Miroku had noticed who caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "Ah. Do you know Juuroumaru?"

"Of course," Sesshoumaru scoffed. They had met on many occasions, often reluctantly attending the same party, though Sesshoumaru did not know him personally. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Oh, right. I was going to tell you that Kagome's in the next room." He pointed through an open doorway.

"Why did you not say so sooner?" Sesshoumaru growled lowly. But he did not wait for a reply, nor did he pause to wonder why Miroku was helping him. He simply made his way towards Kagome's supposed location. A few steps into the room, Sesshoumaru's feet stopped moving. His eyes had locked on Kagome, standing in the middle of a large group of people, deep in conversation.

Her makeup was lightly applied, just enough to highlight her natural good looks. The satin dress she had chosen was the same midnight blue color he had seen her eyes change to when he first met her. Sleeveless, the dress wrapped around the back of her neck to keep it in place. The skirt fell to the ankle on one side and was a few inches higher on the other, revealing a glimpse of pale skin. A clip held her lightly curled hair out of her face, and her jewelry consisted only of a pair of dangling sapphire earrings and a single bracelet comprised of a chain of minute diamonds. Rather than making her appear plain by comparison, Kagome's simple, pure elegance made the other women look over-embellished to the point of being gaudy.

He watched, enraptured, as her lips moved with her words, as her eyes brightened with good humor. So, this was what was different from every other social event he had attended. He marveled at how she could smile so, having such a haunting past.

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly surprised when none other than Juuroumaru approached her, and she greeted him with a friendly smile. Standing beside her, among the large group of people, he neither said nor did anything. But occasionally Kagome would turn to him and make some comment or other. To Sesshoumaru's amazement, Juuroumaru's lilac lips lifted into a small, pure smile of their own at one point. Sesshoumaru had never seen the Hiroko brother smile. Kagome acted as though he did so all the time.

As soon as she excused herself from her current company, Sesshoumaru mentally shook himself from his trance and went to greet her. When her blue orbs landed on his figure, her entire countenance brightened. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"I am," he replied. "And you?"

She nodded with a smile. With a faint blush she said, "You look very nice tonight." And, indeed, he did. Not stressing formality, Sesshoumaru was wearing a silver vest and black jacket over a white dress shirt, left untucked from his black slacks. His long, pale silver hair was tied at the nape of his neck, but otherwise left to fall freely down his back.

He smiled, pleased with his choice of attire. "And you look particularly lovely this evening."

She murmured a small thank you, but before their conversation could continue, or truly commence, a bell was rung, signaling that dinner was to be served. Servants began to usher the guests into a large dining hall filled with long tables and dozens of high-backed chairs. Sesshoumaru was about to offer Kagome his arm to escort her to a seat near him, but an older human male appeared at her side and Kagome immediately took his proffered arm.

The man, with short hair the same color as Kagome's and features too similar not to be familial, was none other than her father, Sotu Higurashi. Sotu looked at Sesshoumaru with dark brown eyes speckled with barely discernible green flecks. "I see Kagome has been keeping you company, Mr. Taisho. I hope you'll excuse me for taking her away for the meal."

Sesshoumaru dipped his chin low, in a sign of acceptance as well as respect, and then Sotu led Kagome away. Sesshoumaru found a seat between his father and Juuroumaru. Not surprisingly, no one seemed to want to sit by the mute youkai. Sotu had guided Kagome to the head of one of the tables. She sat at his side while he remained standing, gently tapping his wineglass with a butter knife for attention.

When the room was quiet, he made a short speech, thanking everyone for coming, wishing them a good year, and so on. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized Shikon was hosting the get-together this year. Which explained Kagome's amusement upon being asked if she were aware of the event.

The food was served, an extravagant feast, both succulent and aesthetically pleasing. One could say not a leaf of lettuce was out of place. Enough food was presented to feed three times as many hungry guests. Sesshoumaru himself only tasted half of what was offered before he felt sated.

During the three full courses and richly sweet dessert, Sesshoumaru's eyes often wandered to where Kagome sat. He was pleased to find that her table manners were impeccable, not that he expected anything less. He was less satisfied to see her father never speak more than a few words to her, choosing instead to converse with others near him. However, Kagome seemed unperturbed, and chatted politely with the woman who sat on her other side.

Once everyone had finished, they again occupied their time by mingling and talking. More of the present couches were occupied now. A hired musician took a seat at the grand piano in the corner of one room and began playing a soft melody. Sotu and Samuru had begun a discussion along with several other businessmen, and Inari stood by Samuru.

Kagome was also in a discussion with a group of individuals. Sesshoumaru watched as she spoke amiably with them. Yet, even now, smiling so genuinely, she looked to be holding some part of herself back, a secret never to be revealed to another. Surrounded by many who revered her, to Sesshoumaru, she still appeared isolated. Alone in the crowd, as he himself had experienced before.

Raised voices suddenly sounded into an all but silent room, alerting him to the heated dialogue between Sotu and the president of Shikon's top competitor, a man by the name of Jiro.

"My son has been reading music since his could read a book," Jiro said. "There is no way your daughter, however bright, could compete in the area of music."

"I see. So he can play Tchaikovsky's Trio in A minor, opus 50, then?" Sotu inquired.

"Almost. He's been working on it. That piece is extremely difficult."

"I am well aware of that." Sotu beckoned his daughter. "Kagome, play for us, will you?"

Kagome approached her father's side. "I'd rather not," she murmured quietly. But in the stillness of the room, her words were clear to any with demon hearing.

"I insist, Kagome. I'm sure the guests will enjoy it." Despite his requesting tone, his words were obviously a command.

Sesshoumaru could almost hear her mental sigh as she turned and walked towards the piano. She kindly asked the musician if she could borrow his seat momentarily. He stood with a bow, and she took his place. Kagome did not have to ask what song her father wanted her to play. She at once began what could arguably be called Tchaikovsky's most challenging piano piece. And she played beautifully, obviously familiar with the complex melody as her nimble fingers glided over the black and ivory keys.

Gradually, conversation resumed, including the debate between Jiro and Sotu.

"You see?" Sotu proclaimed. "Shikon will remain unsurpassed when she takes over. Not only does she have musical prowess, but she excels in language as well. She's fluent in three foreign languages and is teaching herself a fourth."

Inari, in the hope of finding a less hostile topic, interjected. "You've thrown a very nice party. I have really enjoyed myself this evening," she said graciously.

Sotu smirked at her words. "Yes, Kagome coordinated everything for this event as well."

"She certainly is talented," Samuru stated, also aiming to avoid confrontation, if only for Kagome's benefit. The poor girl seemed caught amid the prideful war between her father and Jiro.

Sesshoumaru thought Kagome's position extremely inappropriate. Her father treated her as nothing more than a pawn groomed for use against his rivals and as heir to Shikon. Having heard enough of Samuru's ignorant boasting—he overlooked some of her most admirable traits as a person—Sesshoumaru made his way towards Kagome's forlorn figure.

All traces of melancholy left her once she spotted him. Sesshoumaru leaned casually against the side of the piano. With a grin he asked teasingly, "Is there anything you can't do?"

He was amused to see her ponder an answer to his question seriously. "I can't draw. Oh, and I've never been able to sew. I couldn't do it to save my life," she said with a small chuckle.

"I thought you were going to be a doctor?"

Though she did not seemed surprised that he was aware of her preferred occupation, her face lost some of its cheerfulness. "Not all doctors are surgeons, you know," she replied, her eyes on the piano keys. "I probably would have been a pediatrician."

Not liking her new mood, he halted her playing by taking one of her hands in his. Raising the appendage, the rest of her body followed, until she was standing beside him, and Sesshoumaru waved the musician back to his rightful place. No one seemed to notice the brief absence of music or the change to a new, simpler tune.

"Would you please join me for a walk?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he led her away from the piano.

Her unhappiness was promptly replaced with confusion and surprise. She nodded.

Sesshoumaru placed her hand on his sleeve and led her outside, where the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. He led her down a paved path, encouraging her to talk about her friends. She told him that she and Sango had been friends since college, how she had known Sango was just what Miroku needed in a girlfriend, how she had been lucky to find Jakotsu as Shippo's tutor, and how she had suspected Bankotsu would like him as well.

She stopped talking when she realized they were rather far from the mansion, and definitely outside its boundaries. "Sesshoumaru, should we be here? Aren't we trespassing?"

"This is private property, so it would be, were I not the owner of this property," he replied as he led her down a rocky path overrun with lush bushes.

"You live here?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"This was my mother's favorite summer home. My father wanted to sell it after she left for Australia, so I bought it from him. I have not visited here in a long while, however."

"Okay. But why are we here? It's getting late."

"I wish to show you something."

He stopped suddenly, and pushed aside several low-hanging branches. At his direction, she walked past him onto a small grassy patch. As Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her, he could plainly hear her astonished gasp.

Facing them was a large garden. At the moment, with the sun still barely making its presence known, morning glories in all shades of red, blue, violet, orange, yellow and black were the most striking, their vines hiding the white lattice that surrounded the entire area. Countless other varieties of flowers, from hybrid roses to sakura trees that had yet to bloom, filled the garden as well. Mossy stone statues and dry fountains added their own attractiveness to the location.

"It's… too beautiful for words," Kagome finally said, her tone breathless.

"My mother planted this long ago. When she left, I thought they would all die, but they have continued to thrive on their own."

The last rays of the sun vanished, and the intense moon made itself known in the clear night sky. Kagome could not help but feel slightly disappointed as the flowers withered away from lack of sunlight. She turned to Sesshoumaru, expecting to be lead away, but he remained where he was.

"Just watch," he said softly.

Turning back around, a few moments passed. Then Kagome's eyes widened as, throughout the garden, large white moonflowers began to unfurl, releasing their perfume into the night air. The bright blossoms contrasted starkly with the dark night, seeming to glow with a light of their own.

The night cooled quickly, and Kagome unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes still staring in wonder at the sight before her. Removing his jacket, Sesshoumaru stepped forward to place it around her bare shoulders. He did not remove his hands, and she did not flinch away. She looked up at him with a thankful smile before returning her attention to the flowers.

Looking at her, an air of absolute contentment radiating from her petite form, Sesshoumaru wondered when exactly all of his plans for her had come crashing down around him, and when he had stopped trying to prevent that from happening. When had he started desiring her happiness? When had he begun to yearn for her company simply because he enjoyed being near her? When did he start becoming jealous of any potential rival that was allowed near her? When did he start believing she deserved as much as she gave, and so much more? Did he really think he was the one who could give her that? When, he asked himself, had he begun wanting her just because she was Kagome? Had it been in an instant, or had it been gradual? He did not know, nor did he really care what the answers were. All he did know was that it was true. He had fallen for Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

A/N: Over 5000 words, I hope you all liked it! But because this chapter took so long for me to write (partly because of length) I did not read it through as well as I usually do. So please inform me if you find any errors. Thank you! 

And thank you to my reviewers: **Wilby711** (that's okay, thank you for reviewing this time!), **mimi86**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **Chloe**, **evil yokai**, **AngelsWarmth**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **aGreatPenName**, **Moonwave**, **Miracle-writer**, **Kakiomae**, **shadowcat1028**, **Kagome21**, **LykeWowBeth**, **LynGreenTea**, **tif**, **Crazywolf13**, **Seishi** **Sairensuno**, **LoudlySilent**, **Dizzy**, **Youkai Sesshomarulover**, **MikoMimi**, **EyeOfDlareme**, **kouga's true lover**, **Demonic Angelz**, **amber001**, **Thebitchthatlovesthebrothers**, **aoi**, **lil devil 66**, **ILovFluffy**, **NeKuRaSaMa** (the offer always stands, just let me know when you have everything under control), **NekoYasha101**, **Darkness living in Hope**, **Miss Artemis**, **The Michael's Ish**, **AnimeAngel41**, **shippo-chan328**, and **Ringo**. Thanks for your support!


	8. Her Happiness

_Negative._

_Your results just came in and are attached. But what all of those charts and numbers mean is that all four of you tested negative for the virus. Do not hesitate to come in for another test if you ever feel the need._

_Yours truly,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshoumaru set the papers aside, relieved. Shortly after returning from France, he and Rin and taken the tests to detect the Fushou Virus. Kagome had also extended the invitation to Sesshoumaru's parents. The four of them had been examined, free of charge, at Kagome's insistence. Being top priority, the results had been concluded in even less time than she had promised. He also guessed that, due to the flaws and expense of the test, not many people were rushing sign up.

But the results were not the reason for his good mood.

Kagome had agreed to a date. On Friday Sesshoumaru was taking her to a local theater to watch the latest kabuki play being performed. After acquiring the tickets to the sold-out show from a business partner on Wednesday, Sesshoumaru had called Kagome and requested her company. He had been pleased when she readily accepted, though he was aware that she may have been more excited about seeing the production than spending the evening with him. Or she may have agreed as a show of gratitude for Sesshoumaru showing her his mother's treasured garden. Nevertheless, he was satisfied with his success.

The two days could not pass quickly enough. She allowed him to pick her up at her home, giving him the address since she was unaware that he already knew it.

Her house was a quaint, two-story building, but the square footage could not have been much more than his penthouse apartment. The white walls and shingled roof were nearly identical to every other house on the street.

Parking against the curb, Sesshoumaru walked up the pathway and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps, and shortly after Kagome opened the door, greeting him with her customary smile.

She wore a long black skirt decorated with a string of small pink petals floating down to the hem, and a plain black blouse, appropriately semiformal. "Come in," she invited. As he stepped inside, she added, "I just need to get my jacket." She then turned and disappeared around a corner.

Sesshoumaru took the time to inspect what he could see of her abode. The floor was covered with plush beige carpeting, and the walls were painted an extremely pale turquoise. Framed photographs of Kagome, her friends, and Shippo hung on the walls. There were also a couple professional landscape photos, clearly the work of Jakotsu. A few indistinguishable pictures, done either in paint or crayon, were obviously the work of the kit. A single painting seemed out of place, a simple image of a single lily and half-full, cut wineglass on a surface covered with a complementary green cloth. Light streamed through a window not depicted, dancing through the burgundy liquid. The frame hid any signature that would identify the artist.

Kagome returned while his attention was still on the canvas. "I'm ready," she said.

"Whose work is this?" he inquired, turning to face her.

"Oh," she said, blushing lightly. "That's mine."

"Yours," he said, his tone disbelieving.

Mistaking his awe for something else, she said quickly, "I don't pretend to be an artist or anything. It was just something I wanted to try, and it took me almost a year until I was satisfied with it."

He smiled. "It is very well done." She stammered out a thank you. "As are those done by your son." Kagome smiled, and seemed much more at ease with the change of topic. Perhaps, like him, she did not like to talk about herself much. She chatted merrily about Shippo's interest in art, and asked about Rin, to which he readily responded. After a moment, he said, "Why don't we continue this conversation in the car?"

"I'm sorry. You're right," she said as they exited her house and she locked the door. "It slipped my mind when we started talking."

"Does Shippo have a sitter?" he inquired as he opened the car door for her.

She smiled. "He's with my grandmother. She's kind enough to watch him for me quite often. I take it that Jaken is looking after Rin?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he drove off, and they continued to talk about their young ones.

When they reached the theater an hour later, an attendant opened Kagome's door and offered a hand to help her out while Sesshoumaru handed his keys to the valet. Sesshoumaru then offered his arm to Kagome, who looped hers through his, and they proceeded towards the doors that were opened by servants.

"Miss Higurashi, I did not expect to see you here." The couple turned toward the oily voice to come face-to-face with the speaker, Naraku Kikensei. At seeing Kagome's arm linked with Sesshoumaru's, Naraku added, "I certainly did not expect to see you here with Mr. Taisho."

"Good evening, Mr. Kikensei," Kagome said stiffly. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted from the red-eyed, black-haired hanyou to Kagome's mask of formality. Never before had he seen her act so coolly. Kikensei was the owner of Japan's top law firm, having worked his way to the top of the company before somehow convincing the previous owner to sell. Sesshoumaru himself had never liked the strange, almost ominous, aura Naraku emitted. Still, was that any reason for Kagome's drastic change in demeanor?

"Now, when are you going to grace my arm, Kagome?" Naraku inquired in low tones.

Feeling Sesshoumaru tense beside her, Kagome replied coldly, "I do not know you, Mr. Kikensei, and I doubt I ever will. Nor am I interested, in any case. I wish you would quit asking me. Now, please excuse us." Then she gently led Sesshoumaru in the direction of an usher, who, when presented with their tickets, proceeded to show them to their seats.

"Try not to think about him," Kagome said as they waited for everyone else to find their places. "My father despises him more than I do, so he does not dare do more than waylay me if he ever sees me in public. He never attends the annual party if he knows my father will be there, either."

Sesshoumaru was still disgruntled, but before he could speak, the show started. He felt her relax as she became enchanted by the performance, and he began to calm as well. The show was beautifully enacted, so much that the intermission was almost unwelcome. As was customary, a small meal was served during the break. Taking their seats, Sesshoumaru and Kagome discussed what they had seen so far, continuing to talk even once their food was served.

A low vibrating noise interrupted Kagome mid-sentence. She blushed lightly, apologizing as she removed the cell phone from her jacket pocket. He had not even known she had a cell phone. "I'm sorry," she said. "But very few people have this number."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and acquiesce. Her face, so cheerful before, suddenly darkened as she checked the caller id. Flipping open the phone, she said, "Hello?" A pause. "Speaking." Another short silence. "Yes, I know her. Who is calling?" Another, longer pause. "I see. I'll be there shortly. Thank you." With a disappointed sigh, she closed the phone and looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Sango… needs my help," she said, standing.

"Very well. I will drive you," Sesshoumaru replied, rising from his chair as well.

"You don't have to," Kagome said hastily. "You can stay and enjoy the show."

"I don't mind," he insisted, gently taking her elbow and guiding her out of the building.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I appreciate this."

"Where to?" he asked once they were back in his car. Kagome gave him directions to a local bar.

Requesting that Sesshoumaru remain outside, Kagome disappeared into the facility with a nod at the bouncer. She returned a few moments later with a very intoxicated Sango leaning heavily against her. Sesshoumaru hastily exited the car and helped Kagome situate Sango in the backseat before Kagome sat down next to her friend.

Once Sesshoumaru returned to the driver's seat, Kagome gave him the directions to Sango's apartment complex. When they arrived, Sesshoumaru carefully lifted the drowsy woman in his arms and followed Kagome to the elevator. Getting off at the third floor, Kagome led him to Sango's apartment. Having obtained Sango's keys from the barkeeper, the same one who had found her phone number in Sango's purse, Kagome opened the front door. Entering the apartment, she stepped aside to allow Sesshoumaru to enter, and pointed to the couch. Closing and locking the door, Kagome was at her friend's side as soon as Sesshoumaru had set Sango down.

"Sango? Can you hear me?" Kagome asked. Her friend's skin was not cold or clammy, and there was no blue around her lips. She was merely drunk, with no signs of alcohol poisoning.

The woman groaned, and then her eyes flew open. She struggled to stand, and Kagome aided her unsteady dash to what was undoubtedly the restroom.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a wall, uncertain what to do—he had never taken care of a drunken companion before—while his demonic hearing easily picked up the sound of vomiting. The sound of water running, and soon after, a toilet flushing, could be heard. A while later, the two women reappeared, Sango again greatly supported by Kagome. Kagome had found a tie to hold back Sango's hair.

Laying Sango on her side onto the couch, Kagome arranged the pillows before bending down to address her friend. "Do you feel a little better?"

"Not really," was the reply.

Kagome's face was grimly worried. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tears began to course down Sango's face. "Miroku…" she began, but seemed unable to finish.

"Sango," Kagome said firmly. "Tell me. What about Miroku? I thought you knew groping other girls is just a bad habit of his?"

"It's not that," Sango sobbed. "I—I went to visit him at work, and then I saw him give this girl, this blonde bimbo, a—a ring. And she looked so happy, and she hugged him…"

"Did you ask Miroku about it?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Sango admitted through her tears. "I couldn't face him."

"Calm down, Sango," Kagome said soothingly, clasping her friend's hand in hers. "I'm willing to bet anything it's not what you think it is."

Sango sniffed. "Anything?"

Kagome nodded confidently. "Anything," she repeated. "Now, I'm going to get you some blankets. Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?"

Eyes closed, Sango nodded, and Kagome disappeared into another room. Hearing movement to the side of her, Sango's eyes opened to meet the golden gaze of Sesshoumaru. She made a pitiful noise. "I ruined your date, didn't I? Sorry about that. She was real happy about it, too," she muttered.

Withholding his contentment to her words, Sesshoumaru replied, "You are her friend. I'm sure she does not mind taking care of you."

Sango gave an unladylike grunt, her eyes closing again. "Yeah, and to think, when I first met her, I thought she would be a bitch." As if sensing his surprise, she continued. "You know, there was that whole scandal about her family. Turned out not be true, all that asshole Naraku's fault, but I didn't really believe it until I met her. Wanna know something funny?" Though he did not answer, she continued, "I probably never should have met Kags. All that money, she could've had her own dorm room. I think she did before she changed her major. Pure luck she was my roommate," she mumbled.

Kagome returned and helped Sango take a few sips of room temperature water. Setting the glass aside, Kagome covered her friend in a couple blankets she had found. "Now, do me a favor," Kagome said.

"What's that?"

"Get some sleep."

"That I can do," Sango replied, and soon after fell into a deep slumber.

With a tired sigh, Kagome dropped into a nearby chair. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she said gratefully, "Thanks for putting up with all of this. I know this isn't the evening we were hoping for. I can get you some tickets from Shikon to make up for it. One of our clients offered them to us."

Sesshoumaru blinked, realizing the implication. She could have gone with anyone she wanted to see that play. She had chosen to accompany him. "Rain check," he said, to which she nodded. Glancing at Sango, he asked, "Will she be okay?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "Her father abused alcohol, a bad habit she picked up. But it's rarely this bad, only when she gets extremely depressed about something."

"Such as her boyfriend proposing to another woman?"

Kagome gave a short laugh. "That's the thing. I think I know who that 'blonde bimbo' is." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her ironic tone. "I believe Sango saw the daughter of the owner of the firm. She has no interest in men."

"She's a lesbian?" Kagome nodded. "Why did you not say so before?"

Kagome shrugged. "I could be wrong about who the girl was. But even if I am, I know Miroku cares for Sango too much to do something that would hurt her like this."

"What are you going to do?"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll give Miroku a call in the morning. I'm sure he had a special date planned for the two of them some time very soon."

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

Kagome remained silent, staring at Sango for a long while. "No, thank you. I think I'll spend the night here, just in case."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not really surprised by her answer. "I have one question before I go."

"Yes?"

"What scandal is Naraku responsible for?"

"Oh, that." Kagome sighed. "A few years ago, false documents were somehow leaked to the media. Our family, particularly my father, was accused of a lot of immoral crimes we, and he, did not commit. All of which were eventually proved false. Retractions were printed. My father saw to it that the whole incident was forgotten. There's no legitimate proof that Naraku was the one to start it, though."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. He briefly recalled hearing about the episode from his father, but had not paid much attention at the time. "Why do you suspect Naraku?"

"He has a grudge against my father. He used to work at Shikon, but shortly before all the problems started, my father had fired him."

"Why?"

"Partially because he would not leave me alone, kept pressing me for a date, even asked my father to arrange a marriage at one point. Mostly, though, my father just had a bad feeling about him, I think."

"I see," Sesshoumaru said as Kagome stifled a yawn behind her hand. "I thank you for joining me this evening."

"Thank you for inviting me. I really did have a good time," she said with a smile, standing to walk him to the door.

"Good night," he told her. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, lightly brushing a kiss across the back of her hand as his eyes locked with hers. Kagome's cheeks colored brightly as he released the appendage.

"Good night," she said quietly, closing the door behind him.

- - - -

The next time Sesshoumaru saw Kagome was at Miroku and Sango's engagement party three days later. Sango had been as wrong about the situation as Kagome had been right. What Sango had seen was Miroku practicing his proposal to Sango with the assistance of the owner's lesbian daughter. Currently, Sango was proudly displaying the precious stone that adorned her finger before any who would look, including those who had viewed it several times already.

Sesshoumaru was lounging on a couch when, unexpectedly, Shippo approached him. "Sango said you wanted to know what I was giving Kagome for her birthday," he said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I did no—" He stopped. Kagome's birthday? He glanced up to meet the steady gaze of Sango. She nodded once in acknowledgement before returning her attention to her friends. Was this her way of thanking him? Or did she perhaps approve of his intimacy with Kagome? Looking back at Shippo, Sesshoumaru asked, "And when is her birthday?"

"On Friday." Four days. "Do you still want me to tell you what I got her?"

"Yes, I do."

The kit grinned and sat down next to the tall youkai. Shippo then proceeded to explain how his great-grandmother had taken him to the store, where he had bought Kagome some pretty hair accessories. He then described the process he had gone through, with the help of Jakotsu and Bankotsu, to make her some candles.

"Candles?"

Shippo nodded. "She likes candles that smell nice."

"I see. What else does she like?"

- - - -

Four days later Kagome was woken not by her alarm, but by her energetic son jumping onto her bed. "Happy birthday!" he chanted enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled lazily and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said. Shippo urged her out of bed and into the kitchen where he allowed her to help him make her special birthday breakfast. Kagome did surprisingly little, and she guessed that her grandmother had shown him how to make a simple meal of eggs, bacon and toast.

Kagome ate contentedly, still in her pajamas. "That was wonderful, Shippo!" Kagome commended, her plate completely empty. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Now, it's time to get dressed."

"Why? I don't have work today. Did you want to do something?" As part of her birthday gift, her father had given her the day off of work, the other part being a very high-priced dress, embroidered with gold thread, that he wanted her to wear to an upcoming party. Kagome was well aware that Sango would not allow her to set foot inside H&H today.

"It's your birthday surprise!" he replied. Suddenly his little paws covered his mouth and his eyes went wide. "Did I just ruin the surprise?"

Kagome smiled, suppressing a laugh. "No, you didn't."

His relief was comical. "Okay. Time to get dressed."

Kagome donned a pair of comfortable denim jeans and a v-neck lime-green shirt. She put her hair up in a bun using Shippo's gift, chopsticks decorated with the outlines of bright blue and purple butterflies.

Shippo was not in his bedroom, so Kagome walked downstairs to see him at the window. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he called out, "They're here!"

Closing her mouth, she nearly jumped when there was a knock at the door. Shippo ran ahead of her to open it, revealing Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-chan!" Rin said brightly.

Kagome blinked in obvious puzzlement. "Okay. Now I'm confused."

"Think of it as one large birthday present," Sesshoumaru said with a grin. He extended his hand, offering her a strip of black cloth. A moment passed before she understood it was a blindfold, and she was supposed to put it on.

Looking into the expectant faces of the two children, Kagome sighed and accepted the blindfold, tying it behind her head, wary of her hair.

"Happy now?" she asked. A moment of silence passed, followed by muffled giggles. Kagome guessed they were testing whether or not she could see.

"Very," Sesshoumaru said. She felt each of her hands taken into two small ones and she was led out of the house. Behind her, she heard Sesshoumaru close the door before following. The children skillfully led her down the walkway, but Sesshoumaru was the one to assist her into the car.

As the children amused themselves in the back, Kagome questioned Sesshoumaru. "Did you come up with this all on your own?"

"No," he replied. "I had help." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

A short while later the car stopped and Kagome was guided out of the vehicle. Again she was led blindly by the two children and informed when there were stairs. She sensed the sudden reduction of light and loss of wind, so she guessed they had entered a building. Soon after she was instructed to stop, and she was told she could remove the blindfold.

She blinked, a mixture of surprise and confusion. She stood in her favorite bookstore, though the usually bustling business was currently devoid of customers.

_"Kagome loves to read. She buys a new book every week."_

"_And where does she like to buy them from?"_

"Allow me to explain," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, stepping forward. "Today, for as long as you choose to stay, this store is yours. When you decide to leave, take as many books with you as you like: my gift to you. Rin and I will keep Shippo company for the day. When you are ready to return home, Jaken will be waiting with a car out front."

Kagome was stunned speechless. When the words finally registered in their entirety in her flabbergasted mind, she squealed lightly in her exhilaration. Elated, she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck in an embrace that caught him off guard.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her in return. As he did, she said into his ear, "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "But don't insult me by taking only a few books home with you."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Shortly thereafter, Sesshoumaru shepherded the children out of the building, leaving Kagome in her own personal paradise.

Kagome completely lost track of the hours she spent reading and searching out new material to become engrossed in. At one point she took advantage of the mini café included in the store, grabbing a muffin and bottle of water. When Kagome finally exited the store, carrying two full bags of books, Jaken was indeed leaning against a car, waiting for her. Upon seeing her, he rushed forward to take her bags from her before ushering her into the vehicle.

Kagome remained silently content as the vehicle sped away. Her mind must have wandered, because the car suddenly pulled up in front of her home. Thanking Jaken after he had carried her bags into the house, she watched the toad demon then returned to the car and depart.

Kagome wondered where Shippo was. She assumed he was still with Sesshoumaru and Rin, so she decided to call Sesshoumaru's cell phone. Walking to where the cordless phone hung on the wall, she caught sight of something bright orange on her beige carpet. Approaching it, she discovered it was a leaf that had fallen from one of their trees in the backyard. Wondering how it had gotten inside the house, Kagome spotted second one, and third. Following the leaves, up the stairs, down the hallway, into her room, she was led to her connecting bathroom.

Opening the door she was certain had been ajar when she left, Kagome gasped. The room was filled with candles that, judging by the lack of melted wax, could not have been lit more than a half hour ago. A hot bath called to her, the scented steam rising and curling a few inches above the water. Various fragrant hair products and body washes were arranged for her use on the rim of the tub, and her portable CD player sat ready to be used, a short stack of her favorite CDs piled nearby. Her plush bathrobe hung on the back of the door, ready for her when she stepped out of the bath. Jaken must have called them when they left the bookstore.

"_What else does she do every week?"_

_"She likes to take a bath for a really long time. But she doesn't always get to do that every week."_

A folded piece of paper with her name on it caught her attention. Opening it, she discovered a note in Sesshoumaru's neat script. In it, he ordered her to relax and call him when she was ready for him to drive her to the party her friends had planned. Jaken would watch Rin and Shippo for the night. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo had all signed it, and Shippo asked if she liked the candles he made for her.

Smiling, Kagome placed the card in her bedroom before returning to enjoy her bath. Letting down her hair, she stripped and then slid into the hot water. Placing her headphones over her ears, she sank deeper into the warmth and closed her eyes. Her music played a calming background melody to her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru. How did she feel about him? He had become very close to her in such a short amount of time, unlike all of her other male friends, whom she had somehow been able to evade. But did she want more than friendship from Sesshoumaru? True, he was everything any girl would want in a man, but Kagome believed she could safely say she was not just any girl. He seemed to want more than friendship, but did that mean a one-time fling, or something long-term? He had not been around nearly as long as the others, so she had no idea of his loyalty. And though she did not really trust rumors or the media, all she ever heard was that he made no lasting commitments as far as relationships were concerned. But, perhaps most importantly, did she _want_ him as more than a friend? Did she love him?

Inside her mind, she sighed. Though love was something she was not sure she could define, she could not say no. Sesshoumaru, as well as Rin, seemed to want to make her happy. The thoughtfulness of her birthday gifts was proof of that. On the other hand, he had plenty of money to spend frivolously, if he so chose. Though that would not explain many of the other things he had done for her. And there was no denying that she found him attractive. But…

A scene from her most recent nightmare flashed against the backs of her eyelids. She recalled the nightmares she had suffered while spending time with Sesshoumaru in France. She knew he had held her, trying to soothe her, each night the images visited her. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the two of them in bed together. Nevertheless, the number of disturbing dreams had slowly but steadily declined while she was in Toulon with him, and she did not wake up feeling as sleep deprived as she used to on those nights when she did dream. There was no denying that something about his presence calmed her disquieted subconscious.

Only time would tell how things would work out.

Kagome unplugged the drain and removed her headphones. She then shut the glass doors before running warm water and switching to the shower nozzle to wash her hair. She grimaced as her fingers snagged in her tresses and a chunk of hair came out tangled around her fingers.

After a final rinse, Kagome stepped out of the shower and quickly donned her warm robe. She rang her hair out once more before stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom and into her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, she took hold of the journal and pen that sat on her nightstand, turned to the first blank page, dated it, and began to write.

Two hours later, her hair was dried, she was dressed for a fun night, and Sesshoumaru was at her door, ready to take her to Sango's apartment. That night, Kagome received many gifts, but none that she valued as much as those she had received earlier that day. Nazuna complimented Kagome on the necklace she was wearing, a small opal with a silver backing dangling on a slender silver chain. Kagome blushed lightly and thanked her. It was the final present Sesshoumaru had gifted her with when he had picked her up that evening. Kagome adored its simple beauty.

No one left Sango's apartment until well past midnight. They were enjoying themselves too much.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your kind and thoughtful reviews **SesshomaruCrazy**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **Tigeris**, **Anonymous**, **Aurora Nyte**, **kai**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **mimi86**, **LynGreenTea**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **shadowcat1028**, **Barley47**, **felinevampirewitch**, **i-wish-i-was-kagome**, **kags**, **cherryblossom**, **Seishi Sairensuno**, **aoi**, **Kagome21**, **EyeOfDlareme**, **addicted2reviews**, and **shippo-chan328**!

Q: Did Kagome's father do something to her?

A: No. He's just not a very emotional guy, like Sesshoumaru in some ways.

Q: What is the real reason why Kagome changed majors from medicine to business?

A: Sesshoumaru is basically right in his deduction.

Q: What happens if the disease gets to Rin and Sesshoumaru even after the test?

A: Now, an answer to that could very well ruin the story!


	9. Tears

_—This just in: Moments ago, business tycoon Sotu Higurashi was admitted to a local hospital after collapsing during a lunch meeting with several clients. His companions say he seemed fine, if a bit pale, before he unexpectedly lost consciousness. A representative of Shikon stated firmly that Higurashi does not suffer from the Fushou Virus, but otherwise refused to comment on the illness. His condition is currently listed as stable. More information will be reported as it becomes available._

The newswoman on the television screen returned to conveying the story about recent notable changes in the stock market that Sesshoumaru had been watching before the disruption. But Sesshoumaru no longer listened to the woman's droning words. Instead, he wondered if Kagome, who had taken Rin out for the promised shopping extravaganza, was aware of her father's current situation.

She had given him her cell phone number, an obvious sign of trust on her part, and he was about to call her when the front door to his apartment opened and the two females walked through, each carrying a couple bags. Jaken, who had acted as chauffer, followed bearing several more. Kagome's face, lacking its usual joy, told him that she knew of the recent incident concerning her father. To her credit, she was doing her best to remain serene so as not to worry Rin unnecessarily. Still, Kagome's smile was forced as she apologized to the girl.

"Sorry we had to cut our day a bit short," she said, her words somewhat rushed. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Rin simply nodded, a large, slightly sympathetic, smile brightening her face. "Okay. Thank you, Kagome-chan! I hope your daddy feels better."

Kagome smiled, then her gaze met Sesshoumaru's. He nodded in understanding, and with a grateful look she was hastily walking out the door. He would speak with her later. Right now, he knew she wanted to go to her father's side.

- - - -

Kagome kicked off her shoes as soon as she had shut the door behind her. Shippo was not home since he was spending the day with Jakotsu at an out-of-town museum. She did not want to cause him to worry overmuch by calling him home early from his field trip, though she had called Jakotsu's cell phone to inform the older youkai of what had happened. She would explain the situation to Shippo once he returned.

So Kagome had gone to visit her father on her own. He was asleep when she arrived, he remained so during her talk with the doctor, and was still sleeping when she left four hours later. Kagome had stayed at his bedside while he lay there, looking more calm and vulnerable than she had ever seen him before. She knew he needed rest, and so had not even tried to wake him.

Kagome had learned next to nothing from the doctor. Until the test results came back, the physician could only speculate that Sotu's condition was simply the result of aging. He would remain in the hospital at least until the seriousness of his sickness could be identified.

Entering the dark dining area, which actually shared the same walls as the living room, Kagome switched on the light. She had taken a few steps forward before she noticed it. When she did, a cold fear shrouded her, and her heart began a rapid rhythm within her chest.

Kagome had been the last one to leave the house that morning. Not expecting to be home for a while, she had activated the security system. She could count on one hand the number of people who knew the code and had a key to her house. She employed no servants. Nor was there post on Sundays.

Yet on her otherwise bare, polished wood table, dead center, rested a frighteningly familiar white envelope.

Kagome sat in one of the matching wooden chairs, and took the envelope addressed to her into her hands.

They had been inside her house.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to quell her fear, Kagome opened it.

At first the note seemed no different than any of the previous ones, as it reminded her of the restrictions under which she was to live, adding assertions that ultimately derived to the threat 'or else.' Until she read the last two lines, and then read them again.

_Stay away from Sesshoumaru Taisho. An unfortunate accident involving him would be most tragic, would it not?_

Kagome pushed the paper away from her. Her only solace lay in the fact that the letter had made no mention of Rin, so in all likelihood the sender was unaware of the girl. But that did not mean that further digging into Sesshoumaru's personal life would not reveal her existence. Kagome would have to sever all personal ties with Sesshoumaru. Doing so would be best for all involved.

Kagome did not call Sango. Instead, she suddenly felt the burden of every mysterious note, every obligation of her corporate lifestyle, every pressure, every worry, weigh down upon her shoulders. She slumped forward, her elbows resting on the table as her hands hid her face, an image of utter resignation and defeat, to which only the silent, vacant house was witness.

Then the moment was past, and Kagome straightened in her seat, her face once again one of the collected businesswoman.

- - - -

One week. One week had passed, and he had not seen or spoken to Kagome. He had called both Shikon and Hope and Home countless times throughout the week, and she was always unavailable or out of the office. Though he left messages, she never returned his calls. She did not pick up her cell phone when he called it, nor did she return his pages. He had taken Rin to the park almost every day, and he never saw her or Shippo. He had even driven by her home a few times during the weekend, but when he knocked on the door no one answered.

He strolled irritably into his office, not even sparing his secretary a glance as he grabbed his mail as he passed by. He almost threw it aside before he noticed the manila envelope. Sesshoumaru had sent word to Kagura to investigate further into the rumors from Kagome's past, so he was curious as to what she had found.

Reading her summation, he found it basically confirmed what Kagome had told him. However, more detail about the allegations was given. Reports had said Sotu Higurashi cheated on his wife, or vise versa. Others said that Souta or Kagome, or both, were illegitimate children. There were stories that Shikon was using unethical foreign labor or had bought up land preservations to develop. Charges of sexual harassment occurring in within Shikon were said to exist as well. Some went as far as to claim that Sotu had ordered the murder of business competition. All of the charges had been cleared rather quickly, and physical evidence that the accusations had even existed almost entirely disappeared. Not once was Naraku mentioned in the unsolved question of the leak of forged documents to the press.

Kagura had also discovered that Kagome's mother came from a long line of priestesses. Sesshoumaru remembered sensing Kikyo's very weak miko blood, but had not sensed any such power within Kagome. Perhaps her holy abilities were so diluted that even he had not been able to perceive them.

A small note at the end mentioned that Kagome's father remained in the hospital. That much Sesshoumaru was aware of. What surprised him was the following comment, which stated that Sotu's health was in serious decline.

For some, the news of her father's condition would explain Kagome's failure to contact him recently. But Sesshoumaru refused to believe that was the case. Before, no matter how busy she might be, Kagome always returned his phone calls.

Based on what he had learned, Sesshoumaru was only more determined to speak to her. He redoubled his efforts to contact her, but by Wednesday his efforts seemed to be in vain. His failure only added to his discontent.

Later that day, his father paid him a personal visit. As the owner of Slivco, Samuru often came to observe for himself how well the company was running, in addition to receiving weekly reports on production proficiency and profit margins. He also participated in important industry decisions, and many of Silvco's old associates still preferred to do business through him.

"Now is not a good time," Sesshoumaru growled out when his father entered the office.

"So I've heard," Samuru replied. "The entire staff seems almost too afraid to move lest they incur your wrath. Intimidation is a powerful quality, but this is something else. What has you so upset?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair. "You are aware that Sotu Higurashi has been hospitalized?"

"Of course. But what does that have to do with your current foul mood? Ah. Could it perhaps have something to do with his daughter?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "I have been unable to get in touch with her for the past week and a half, despite numerous phone calls."

"She is very busy, Sesshoumaru," his father explained, his tone almost that of a parent reprimanding a child. "In addition to her father being unwell, she has had to virtually establish herself as temporary head of Shikon in his absence, something the other higher-ups in the company are not entirely happy with."

"And how would you know this?" Sesshoumaru instantly sat forward, belying his otherwise calm air. "Have you spoken with her?"

"No, not with her. I recently had a call from Kageroumaru Hiroko, and Kagome's name came up."

"I see."

Samuru gazed as his son with a thoughtful look. Abruptly, he smirked. "I've never known a woman to cause you such distress."

"I am not distressed," Sesshoumaru retorted immediately.

Samuru shrugged nonchalantly. "If you say so. I'm rather fond of her, myself." His tone became serious. "But if you care so much that your mood becomes this stormy, I suggest you do something about it. You say you've called her, to no avail. So go to her office yourself. Just get rid of this poor disposition of yours. It's disrupting the work atmosphere." Turning, he opened the door to leave. Just before closing it behind him, he added with a mischievous innocence, "You know, I would be very pleased to have a daughter like her."

As the door was quickly closed, Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to throw the nearest paperweight at the space where his father's head had been. Though he never pushed the issue, Samuru had never concealed his wish for Sesshoumaru to find a 'proper' wife. His father was undoubtedly very happy that Sesshoumaru seemed serious about a woman like Kagome. A human, no less.

Following his father's suggestion, Sesshoumaru visited Shikon and H&H every day for the remainder of the week in the hope of seeing Kagome. However, she was always either in a meeting or not at the office. Sesshoumaru also checked the club she had invited him to, the movie theater, the homeless shelter, and her favorite bookstore. Sometimes a secretary was able to tell him where he might find her. But never once did he catch sight of her. Several times he was told he had missed her by less than an hour. By the end of the workweek, he was almost despairing. At least his scavenger hunt had him constantly out of the office so he was not frightening Slivco's workers.

Early Saturday morning he again entered Shikon only to be told that she had already left. Next, as had become his routine, he tried Hope and Home. Again, he was told that Kagome had already come and gone. However, Nazuna seemed to take pity on him.

As Sesshoumaru turned to leave, she spoke. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," she began, then lowered her voice, "but I think she mentioned visiting the animal shelter." She scribbled an address onto a slip of paper and pushed it towards him.

Taking it, Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks and quickly returned to his car. A few minutes later, he was parked in front of a standard shelter for cats and dogs. Once he entered, he asked the elderly woman at the desk if Kagome was there.

"Oh, that nice young lady? She took some of the dogs out for a walk."

She was here. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure. She takes them along all sorts of different routes, and she never tells us which way she's going. I don't think she knows herself until she gets out there."

"When will she be back?"

"Oh, she'll be out for another half-hour, at least."

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched. He did not want wait that long, now that he had finally found her. With a quick thank you to the woman, he exited the building.

He rarely had need for his youkai-enhanced sense of smell in current times. In fact, the stench of pollution could become rather bothersome. But standing outside the shelter, he began to recall his ancient ability to isolate and track a specific scent.

It took longer than he would admit to separate Kagome's scent from the many that had passed by since she had left, but once he did, he immediately began to follow it. He pursued the trail down many streets, losing it a few times and frustratingly having to stop to find it again.

He was waiting for the light to change for him to cross the street when he thought he heard a bark. Turning his head, he scanned the swarming sidewalk. His eyes caught on the bright white fur of a large dog, accompanied by three other dogs. Following the leashes upwards with his gaze, he spotted Kagome at the other end of them.

The light changed, but he did not cross. She must have looped around at some point. A few minutes more, and he would have missed her completely.

He made his way through the mass of bodies and approached Kagome's unaware form. Her concentration on the animals, she did not notice him until he spoke.

"Kagome," he called when he stood but a few feet from her. Her eyes rose to meet his in obvious surprise and… alarm? What reason would she have to fear him? "You have been avoiding me. Why?"

She did not even attempt to dispute his statement. They both knew it was true. Her eyes dropped from his demanding stare. "I… I've been really busy, with work and everything. And my father has been sick, so I have been spending a lot of time at the hospital."

"I am aware of that, and I would like to help you in any way I can. But that does not explain your actions." He stepped closer, and she took a step away. What made her evade him like she was? Had he said or done something when they last met that had caused her to lose interest in him? They had last truly been together on her birthday. But she had seemed to very much enjoy herself that day, and had been thrilled with his gifts to her. He could recall nothing he said or did that could have offended her. Before that had been their date. Replaying the night in his mind, he remembered his conversation with Sango, as well as the additional knowledge he had gained earlier in the week from Kagura. Did she fear scandal, perhaps? Degrading rumors that might arise about the two of them?

"Kagome," he said, waiting until her dark blue eyes met his golden ones before continuing. "I will protect you."

She remained silent, and his gaze remained steady as she searched his eyes, his face, for _something_. And the probing look in her eyes alerted him that she might fear more than simply the media. Still, he wanted her to know that he meant what he had said.

"Whatever it is, Kagome, you have my word. I will protect you. All I ask of you is that you let me be with you. I do not like it when you avoid me."

For a moment Kagome stood speechless. In his own way, Sesshoumaru was telling her that he enjoyed her company and disliked being apart from her for long. Perhaps even that he had missed her. She could not ask him to protect her, but she now realized that shunning him was a cruelty she did not wish to inflict upon him. And in all honesty, she had missed him, too. She took a deep breath, and then the smile he had greatly missed graced her face. "Okay, Sesshoumaru."

Smiling slightly, he held out his hand to her. With a smirk Kagome placed two of the leashes into his grasp. She laughed at his displeased expression. "Come on. I think these guys want to go home."

By the time they reached the shelter, Sesshoumaru had extracted from Kagome a promise for her and Shippo to join him and Rin for dinner the next day. Unfortunately, Inuyasha would be in town, and so Inari insisted upon a family meal. When Kagome asked if she would be intruding, he insisted that his parents would not mind. She also accepted Sesshoumaru's offer of a ride, once he informed her that he would be in the area anyway.

- - - -

Kagome dressed herself in a layered powder blue skirt, the top cover being made of nylon, which fell just below her knees. Her short-sleeved black blouse had a neckline low enough to display the necklace Sesshoumaru had given her. Shippo wore dark blue pants and his favorite vest over his white shirt. Sesshoumaru had assured her the affair was informal. "You'll know when you see Inuyasha," he had said.

The drive to the home of Sesshoumaru's parents was rather complex, and Kagome doubted she could have found the mansion, big as it was, very easily on her own. And it was very large, even more so than the one she had stayed at in France.

Inari greeted them at the door, and led them to the dining room. The long, marble-topped table could have easily fit twenty guests. But Samuru, Inuyasha and Rin, all of whom were already seated, were clustered at one end.

Inari took the seat between her husband and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to a seat one down from his father's unoccupied side, and then sat down between them. Shippo took the chair next to Rin, who sat on the other side of Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha, indeed, wore nothing more than jeans and a clean shirt.

"Hey, no one told me she was coming!" Inuyasha declared, pointing at Kagome.

Samuru opened his mouth to chide his youngest before Sesshoumaru reacted more violently, but Kagome responded the fastest.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Inuyasha," she said politely, smiling.

Inuyasha at least had the decency to blush, realizing his impoliteness.

The food was served soon after. It was tasty, but Sesshoumaru commented that Kagome's cooking was better.

"You cook, Kagome?" Inari inquired eagerly. At Kagome's nod, the older woman immediately launched a barrage of questions concerning the recipe for this dessert or that entrée.

Inuyasha listened intently. After all, the conversation was about food. Sesshoumaru thought the hanyou would soon be drooling. Rin and Shippo seemed to be enjoying their own dialogue in conniving whispers, but occasionally added their own remarks to the discussion. Samuru grinningly watched all of them, commenting only when his wife questioned him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted around the table, taking in the ebullient atmosphere. But his gaze eventually locked on Kagome. He felt his lips twitch upwards as he watched her chat merrily, perhaps more cheerful than she had been in a long while. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the idea of bringing her happiness.

Samuru had seen Sesshoumaru's smile as he gazed at Kagome, and clapped his eldest on the shoulder. Having gained Sesshoumaru's attention, Samuru grinned. "Looks like you're in a better mood. I guess I should thank Kagome for that."

Sesshoumaru felt his hand itching for that paperweight.

Suddenly Rin turned to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this new movie came out and Shippo and I really want to see it. Will you take us? Please?"

Shippo was simultaneously requesting the same of Kagome. "Kagome will you take us to the movie? It's supposed to be really good. I'm sure you'll like it, too!"

Kagome laughed and looked to Sesshoumaru. "I'm game if you are. Sounds like fun."

"Very well. Once we've eaten."

The children cheered while the women smiled. Kagome added, "But only once your plates are clean. And that includes the veggies."

Samuru drew Kagome into a business discussion, asking her first about her founding of Hope and Home, and then speaking of running a business, such as she was essentially doing now.

Samuru could soon tell that, though she was holding her own, Kagome was having trouble running the company in the place of her father because she was only a CEO. Samuru offered to donate funding to the research of the Fushou Virus. With the backing of the Taishos, Kagome would have far less trouble asserting herself within Shikon.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "That's a very generous offer. But my father is still owner and president of Shikon. I can't make those kinds of decisions without his approval—or the consent of the other CEOs, which will not happen. But I'll be fine," she assured.

"All right." Samuru seemed disappointed at not being able to help. He truly admired the girl. "If you ever change your mind, you must promise to let me or Sesshoumaru know."

"I'll do that."

Kagome's cell phone suddenly rang. Grabbing it from her purse, she quickly answered. When she finally closed it, she looked rueful. Slowly standing, she explained, "That was the hospital. I'm afraid I have to go."

"I will drive you," Sesshoumaru said.

"One moment, Sesshoumaru," Samuru stated. "Inari, please take Kagome and the children to Sesshoumaru's car." Looking at Kagome, he added, "He'll only be a moment."

Rin and Shippo followed as Inari led Kagome outside. Sesshoumaru waited, somewhat impatient for Kagome's sake.

"I'll be brief." Samuru pointed in the direction Kagome had gone. "That girl is one of kind: compassionate, brilliant, beautiful, loyal, and a match to you in business sense. I can tell she means more to you than any of those so-called women you've been with before. She'll be your best friend, but if you want something more, you'd best do something about it. If you love her, take my advice and marry her before someone else does. Now, go one. She's waiting for you." With that, Samuru turned on his heel and left.

Sesshoumaru hastily made his way to his car, his father's words whirling within his mind.

The drive was tensely quiet, with only sparse conversation between the two children. Kagome's face was worried, but otherwise tranquil as she stared with eyes unseeing out the window. Sesshoumaru wished to distract Kagome from her undoubtedly pessimistic thoughts, but he knew not what to say.

Kagome did not speak until they arrived at the hospital. As they exited the car, she said, "I just want Shippo to visit for a moment. Then would you mind taking him over to Sango's?"

As the four of them walked through the automatic sliding doors, Sesshoumaru replied, "We still have a movie to see, do we not? I will take him to your home, and the three of us will wait for you there."

Nurses greeted Kagome as they walked past, and Kagome responded to each with a smile. "That's very considerate of you, thank you. This is it," she said, stopping in front of a closed door. Through the small, rectangular window white-coated figures could be seen shuffling about.

"We will wait here," Sesshoumaru assured her.

Kagome knocked once before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Her back was to him as she spoke to the doctors, but her body language told him that the news she received was not good.

Shortly after the doctors left, Kagome spent a few moments alone with her father. Then she opened the door and motioned for Shippo to enter.

"Look who came to say hello," Sesshoumaru heard Kagome say before the door was shut once more.

Shippo's time within the room was very brief. When he left, he did not close the door entirely. So as he walked over to play with Rin, Sesshoumaru leaned against wall beside the slightly ajar door.

"Kagome," Sotu said, his voice devastatingly faint, "You know I do not like to be seen when I am looking so weak." The last was spoken with a bit of self-loathing.

"I know." Kagome's voice shook. "I just wanted him to see you, before…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed, the sorrow in her voice causing an ache within his own chest.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's eyes opened again at the sternness of Sotu's tone. "What did I tell you about crying?" he asked, speaking as though he had posed the question many times before.

Silence reined for a moment, while Kagome was probably composing herself, fighting back rising tears of grief. When she finally answered, sounding as though she were reciting a lesson bored into her long ago, all traces of sadness had left her voice. "Tears are a sign of weakness, not to be shown to anyone," she responded levelly.

Sesshoumaru could imagine Sotu's nod. "Now, why don't you all go home."

Sesshoumaru straightened as he heard Kagome's footsteps approaching. She looked at him with clear eyes, but an aura of melancholy still surrounded her. "He's asleep now, but I think I'm going to stay here for a while," she explained. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope your offer still stands?" He nodded. "Okay. Let me tell Shippo."

Crouching down to Shippo's level, she explained the arrangement to him. However, Shippo insisted on remaining at the hospital with his mother, no matter how long he would have to wait, or how bored he might become.

Finally, Kagome sighed. Shaking her head, she told Sesshoumaru, "I guess he'll stay here. Thank you anyway."

"Your home is closer. If you do not mind, Rin and I will wait for you there."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "I don't know how long I will be here," she cautioned. When he nodded in understanding, she fished though her purse and pulled out a key. "Here. I can't have you two waiting outside. Help yourself to whatever you can find to eat." She forced a smile. "I'll understand if you aren't there when Shippo and I return home."

Slowly, he reached towards her, and her face took on an uncertain look. His fingers gently pushed some strands of hair from her face, then he tenderly ran his knuckles down her cheek, where no tears trailed. "We will be there."

She smiled again, a more genuine smile.

- - - -

The sun had set long ago when Sesshoumaru finally noticed headlights, and a car pulled into Kagome's driveway. Sesshoumaru and Rin were at the dining room table. Rin was snaking on some cookies she had found, while Sesshoumaru sipped the coffee he had made. The car engine was shut off, and then he heard the front door open.

He expected Kagome to come and find them, but after a moment Shippo was the only one to appear. The sadness in his eyes was excruciatingly obvious. The kit did not have to say the words that followed for Sesshoumaru to recognize the cause. "He died."

When Sesshoumaru stood, Shippo added, "Kagome said she wants to be by herself for a little while." Sesshoumaru wavered, uncertain.

Rin, who already had tears of sympathy streaming down her face, was the one to notice that Shippo seemed to have more to say. "What is it, Shippo?"

The boy looked at his feet. "Well, I wasn't supposed to be in the room, but I wanted to ask Kagome if we could go home…"

"_Quit looking so sad. I know I'm dying, Kagome. I've known it a lot longer than any of those damn doctors. At least I get to see your mother and brother again."_

_Sotu was silent for a long while. Kagome drew in a shaky breath. "Father?"_

_Sightless eyes opened and a hand searchingly reached outward. Kagome caught it in her own hands. Sotu's dying words could barely be heard as he closed his eyes once more. "I'm very proud of you… Souta."_

_A loud bleeping noise echoed in the room. Shippo saw Kagome squeeze her eyes tightly shut. When she opened them, they were clear as day. Taking her father's arms, she crossed them over his chest as doctors and nurses rushed into the still room._

Sesshoumaru left, and Shippo did not protest. The boy did not know what he could do for his beloved mother. But perhaps Sesshoumaru did.

Following Kagome's scent, entirely devoid of tears, Sesshoumaru opened the door to her bedroom. At first he did not see her, for she sat on the floor with her back against the far side of the bed. Walking around, he kneeled in front of her.

She looked utterly depressed and despondent. She had lost her father. And in the end, despite all she had done to please him, he had not seen her. Because she was not a boy, she could never be all that he had wanted. Yet even now, she fought to do as he had told her.

Throwing all caution aside, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace. For a moment he remained silent. "I know you're sad, Kagome," he told her quietly. "It's okay to cry sometimes. I will never think less of you because of it."

He heard her sharp intake of breath as he cradled her head against his chest. Then the smell of saltwater reached his nose as he felt his shirtfront become wet. He heard her muffled sobs and held her tighter.

As Kagome cried out years of contained sorrow, she marveled at the youkai who held her. How was it that he could say exactly what she needed to hear, when even she had not known the words?

* * *

A/N: Kagome's birthday presents sure were popular! A big "Thank you so much!" to **Celtrasa**, **Anonymous**, **shadowcat1028**, **stoictimer**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **LynGreenTea**, **Feyrbrand16**, **LazyHop**, **shippo-chan328**, **hopelessly hopefull**, **Wilby711**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **mimi86**, **Kagome Assassinater**, **Flame Ivy Moon**, **Kagome21**, **ShadyMinion**, **fluffy li**, **AN. AN. AN.**, **SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn** (welcome to **NeKuRaSaMa**, **Barley47**, **the ultimate evil**, **Mysticalflame** (thanks so much for catching my mistake!), **morbidmunkey**, and **Animes-life**.

There are no dumb questions! I simply may not answer some for the sake of the plot, or if I don't know the answer yet, lol. So please feel free to ask anything.

Q: Does 'fushou' mean anything?

A: Yes, it means 'mysterious' or 'unknown'.

Q: Does Sesshoumaru have any past relationships?

A: Well, he's had 'relations.' I don't know if you could call them relationships.

Q: Why haven't Kagome and the others taken the test for the virus?

A: They have, I just didn't say anything about it, at least not yet.


	10. Surprise

_Some sad news this morning: Sotu Higurashi died in the hospital last night. Doctors say his body was deteriorating as vital organs were not performing efficiently. But he was in little pain because of the medication he was on. COD is listed as heart failure. His only daughter, Kagome Higurashi, was with him when he passed away. Kagome is now the last blood descendant of the Higurashi clan, a human family that traces its ancestry to feudal times. _

_In his will, Sotu left everything to his daughter. Kagome Higurashi is now owner and president of the prosperous Shikon Laboratories._

- - - -

Dressed in mourning black, Sesshoumaru maneuvered his way through traffic to the memorial service Kagome was hosting. Sotu had dictated in his will that he wished to be cremated immediately upon his death with no formal funeral, but Kagome was still obligated to hold a small ceremony for others to come and pay their respects.

As Sesshoumaru parked his car among the many already occupying the lot, his mind wandered to the night, less than two days ago, when Sotu had died. Sesshoumaru had held Kagome as she cried herself to sleep. Then he had picked her up and laid her onto her bed, placing a blanket over her before quietly leaving the room. Once downstairs, he informed Shippo that Kagome was sleeping and they would go to the movie another time. After he received a promise from Shippo to have Kagome call him when she woke, Sesshoumaru took Rin back to the apartment. The next morning, Kagome had called.

Sesshoumaru entered the crowded hall that smelled faintly of incense. Scanning the mass of bodies, he recognized most of the faces. Among them were Samaru and Inari, Sango and Miroku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu, Kouga, and Houjou. Finally he noticed Kagome, who was circulating throughout the large room, thanking guests for coming and accepting remarks of sympathy.

As Sesshoumaru move towards Kagome, he noticed a hand reach out and take hold of her arm. Kagome took a step away, effectively but graciously dislodging Naraku's grip.

"Kagome, I am so sorry to hear about your father's… demise. Now, would you care to join me for a drink once this affair is over? We could discuss our future together…"

Kagome was stunned at his audacity. "No, Mr. Kikensei," Kagome replied in a barely restrained voice. "First of all, this is not the time or place to speak of such things. Second—"

Naraku took her hand in his. "Come now, my dear. Your father is no longer here to disapprove of—"

Kagome tried to yank her hand away, not caring whether she was acting rude, but his hold only intensified. "Stop. Please. I have no desire whatsoever to have a relationship with you, Mr. Kikensei. Now please leave me alone."

"Kagome—"

Pale, slender fingers wrapped around Naraku's wrist tight enough to make the bones squeak. Naraku instantly released Kagome, who had to resist the urge to wipe her hand as if she had just touched something slimy.

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone," Sesshoumaru stated icily.

Hearing the threat in the inu youkai's voice, Naraku narrowed his eyes but wisely chose to excuse himself and retreat.

Kagome visibly relaxed and her face brightened slightly as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she murmured.

"How are you?" Sesshoumaru inquired softly.

"Okay," she replied with a tired smile.

"Where is Shippo?"

"Oh, he's with my grandmother. I saw no reason for him to be here." She paused, looking dejectedly at the mass of guests. "Well, I have to finish saying hello to everyone. There's food over there if…"

"I will go with you."

She blinked in surprise, then smiled. "All right." He offered her his arm, and she took it.

So he traveled amongst the throngs of people, listening as Kagome was given the same empathetic expressions in more ways than he could count. More often than not the guests made comments on Sotu's greatness, and they wished her luck in taking his place as head of Shikon.

Company continued to arrive in a seemingly endless stream. Kagome suggested several times that he did not have to stay, but he insisted upon remaining with her. Until his father approached and asked for a private word. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, wondering what his father did not wish to say in front of Kagome.

But Kagome did not seem to mind. "I'm going to go speak to Sango and Miroku," she said with a smile.

"I'll find you later," Sesshoumaru told her before she walked away. Then he looked expectantly at his father.

"How is Kagome doing?" Samaru inquired.

"She seems to be holding up well enough. You could have asked her that yourself," was the reply.

"That is not all I wished to ask you. You see, this week I had been hoping to officially resign as head of Silvco and make you owner in its entirety." Samaru watched as Sesshoumaru remained stoic at the news. "However, this happened. And I do not want to make this time any more difficult for Kagome. I do not wish to overshadow Sotu's death, nor do I want to force her to act cheerful, despite how strong she is. You would be in the best position to know when to make my decision public."

"I will speak with Kagome."

Samaru nodded, expecting no less. "Well, I shall return to my woman, as I expect you'll return to yours," he said with a grin. Before Sesshoumaru could respond, his father was gone.

Sesshoumaru did turn then, searching out Kagome. His eyes finally lit on her friend, Sango, but Kagome was not with her. Approaching the woman, he questioned Kagome's whereabouts.

Sango shrugged. "She went off to talk to more people." The she huffed in annoyance. "I think it's rude to expect her to act as the proper hostess when she's the one who just lost her father," Sango grumbled before Miroku hushed her.

Sesshoumaru could not agree more, but did not stay to say so. Instead, he moved about, trying to find her amongst all the other black-clad bodies. He finally stopped next to the bountiful feast laid out along one side of the room. He had circled the room at least twice. Where was she?

Suddenly someone was standing in front of him. His eyes met those of Juuroumaru Hiroko. The man said nothing, but pointed behind Sesshoumaru. Turning to look in the indicated direction, a moment passed before Sesshoumaru noticed the doorway partially concealed by a curtain. He had assumed it was an entrance for servants.

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks to the silent demon, and strode towards the entrance. The room he entered was a hallway, almost entirely devoid of furnishings. A short ways down, Kagome leaned with her back against the wall, obviously deep in thought.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called gently as he advanced towards her. She looked at him, and for the briefest of moments, her pale blue eyes held an expression that could only be described as lost. Then her eyes regained their dark sapphire color and she forced a smile. "What were you thinking? Tell me what bothers you." His voice was a soothing command.

She straightened from her position, and her gaze shifted away. For a moment, he thought she would refuse to speak. "Do you like this dress? My father gave it to me for my birthday."

Yes, he liked the dress. It was a black, long-sleeved gown. The thread, which depicted interwoven vines with detailed leaves that adorned the hem and neckline, appeared to be made of finely spun gold. Sesshoumaru liked the simple opal necklace much more. But before he could speak his thoughts, Kagome continued, "I wonder if he would be upset that I wore it to his funeral."

"I think he would be pleased that you wore it for him." She smiled, but it lacked her usual warm conviction. He knew there was more.

Tears that Kagome had dutifully contained all day began to surface, as Sesshoumaru stood patiently waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked slowly, her voice laden with sorrow and uncertainty, "was I a good daughter?" As she walked among her father's associates, she heard only praise about her father and subtle suggestions that she may not live up to his excellence. She had been given warnings against being too compassionate or foolhardy with her newfound power. Such comments even came from close friends of her father, making her wonder if he had ever spoke well of her to them. Not a single word of promise that she showed or confidence in her abilities came from where she most expected and hoped for it, which brought forward uncertainties that she had suppressed for many years.

The question shocked him, and he could establish from the way she asked that it had plagued her for a long time. When he first met her he had likened her to a rose, but he had never imagined that some of those thorns of hers might face inwards, to wound with uncertainty and criticism. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them, placing his fingers beneath her chin and guiding her face to look at him. "I know for a fact that you are exactly what any father could wish for. Even my father would like you for his daughter."

Kagome's unhappy aura began to fade, and she smiled softly. "Even though he has you?" she asked, somewhat playfully.

His lips twitched upwards. "Yes, despite having me as his son."

Kagome dried her eyes, though none of her tears had fallen. After a deep breath released as a sigh, Sesshoumaru escorted her back to her guests.

Sesshoumaru remained even when everyone else had left. Kagome was speaking with a few servants as Sango and Miroku waved and exited. When Kagome finished speaking, the servants moved away to begin packing up the piles of uneaten food.

"You ordered far more than necessary," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I send what is left over to shelters," she replied, as if what she did was nothing out of the ordinary.

"You did the same at the elitist party earlier this year," Sesshoumaru realized. Kagome merely nodded. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Suddenly feeling tired, Kagome agreed. "I would like that."

The ride was silent. Kagome watched the world pass by as Sesshoumaru drove to her house. He debated on whether to broach the conversation with his father. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome would be ecstatic for him. But he also knew it would pain him to see her so happy while she silently still needed time to mourn her loss. By the time he decided to postpone the talk, they had arrived.

She did not get out right away. He opened his mouth to speak, but her voice cut off whatever he might have said. "Thank you."

Her words were so quiet, he was not certain he heard them right, so he leaned closer. "For what?"

She turned around with a tender smile. "For everything."

Her face was scarce inches from his, her gently curved lips tantalizingly near his own. The urge to close the space between them would be so easy to surrender to. He knew the moment, the opportunity, would not last. Yet still he hesitated, not wanting to move too fast. His body desired action, but his mind worried that she would reject the intimate move.

Then Kagome made the decision for him. She suddenly leaned forward, and her lips, softer than he imagined, brushed against his cheek, agonizingly close to the corner of his own mouth.

Unaware of Sesshoumaru's inner dispute, Kagome pulled back from the kiss that was little more than a peck. "I'll talk to you later." She opened the door and left then, waving from the doorstep before disappearing inside her house.

With a slight shake of his head, Sesshoumaru began the drive back to his apartment. Unconsciously, a hand reached up to touch the place Kagome's lips had been moments before.

- - - -

A week passed. Sesshoumaru had spoken to Kagome numerous times over the phone, but she was so busy that the only time he saw her was when picking up and dropping off Shippo for a play date with Rin. She did not answer her home phone on Saturday, so he tried Shikon. Her secretary picked up the phone and confirmed that she was working. Sesshoumaru thanked the woman but chose not to leave a message, instead opting to drive down and pay Kagome a surprise visit.

He arrived and rode the elevator to the top floor, the president's office. Once there, the secretary informed him that she was on one of the medical floors, and told him that an aide would be able to point him in the right direction when he got there.

Sesshoumaru again stepped into the large elevator and rode to a floor near the bottom of the large building. The floor he exited onto had a less corporate feel to it, a more pleasant atmosphere, with walls painted a pale sky blue and white-framed, four-pane windows. It was almost more like a home than a business. His shoes clicked lightly on the white linoleum floor, which was occasionally decorated with simple colored shapes such as stars and diamonds.

When he stood before the counter that separated him from a few staring secretaries, he asked about Kagome. One woman handed him a clipboard to sign, then handed him a key card. She pointed down a hallway and gave a few simple instructions. With a nod he turned and left.

White-coated, professional-looking individuals passed him, not restricted to only youkai, human, or hanyou. Whether they were scientists, doctors, or something else, he could not guess. Occasionally he passed windows that he deduced to be one-way. Inside, he could see twin beds, most of which were occupied by children under the age of thirteen. Never did he notice more than two kids to one room, and often at least one adult seemed to be visiting.

After a few turns, he came to a set of heavy double doors. Sliding the key card into the slot, he heard the sound of dead bolt unlocking. Turning the handle, he pushed forward. Inside was a small room with another, large one-way window. Two doors stood on opposite walls, and beside one was a row of pegs. Hanging from them were what appeared to be translucent bodysuits and masks. On a nearby table were gloves of the same material, underneath were boots.

Turning to look out the window, Sesshoumaru easily spotted Kagome in the large room that resembled a day care center. Open toy chests revealed an abundant amount of playthings, from stuffed animals to soccer balls to art supplies. Shelves held numerous board games and children's books. The room itself was filled with color, from the plush rugs to the wallpaper to the blankets on each bed that bordered one side of the room.

Sesshoumaru counted fourteen children. A few were playing on their own, but most surrounded Kagome, who smiled and laughed along with them. They led her around the immense area, showing her a drawing or inviting her to join in an imaginary game. But something did not seem right.

"She's great with them, isn't she?" a female voice beside him said. Turning, Sesshoumaru met brown eyes framed by jet-black hair. He had not heard the unbolting of the double doors, so she must have entered through one of the others. The woman held out a hand. "You must be Sesshoumaru Taisho. I'm Dr. Midoriko Nisou."

He briefly took the woman's hand and sensed a long dormant miko power within. Sesshoumaru turned back to the window, and asked the question that had been plaguing him since he'd walked into the room. "Why are these children kept separate from the rest of the ward?"

Midoriko looked out with sad eyes. "These children have been confirmed to have the Fushou Virus." Sesshoumaru's gaze briefly shifted to the bodysuits. Midoriko noticed. "Yes, anyone who enters that room wears one of those. We can't be sure that it eliminates risk of contagion entirely, but we know it dramatically decreases the risk."

Sesshoumaru looked back at the children, human, hanyou and demon. Then he blinked, realizing what had appeared amiss. "Why is Kagome not—"

"She never does, never has," Midoriko replied with a shake of her head. "Every day, those children are surrounded by people who cannot touch them. Those that have parents see them through plastic shields. Some of them are too young to understand." She pointed to the demon boy, currently holding Kagome's hand, with white hair and pale lilac eyes. He appeared to be one of the youngest. "Hakudoushi is barely five. The girl nearby is his sister Kanna. She's only two years older than he is." Said girl, with matching white hair and pure black eyes, was following behind Kagome and Hakudoushi. Kagome turned and laid a comforting hand on Kanna's hair. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought Kanna's eyes brightened. "She gives them everything she can, and what they want—no, what they need—most is that caring touch."

"But what of her own health?" Sesshoumaru demanded. The picture before him tugged at his heart as he thought of Rin being in such a position, just as he knew that Kagome must have Shippo in mind. Nevertheless, that Kagome would so willingly endanger herself and subsequently those around her seemed implausible.

"It's true she puts herself at risk every time she steps into that room without protection, but no one has been able to convince her otherwise. She is tested at least every two weeks for the virus, as is required of all employees. But that does not prevent her from becoming infected," she added, voicing Sesshoumaru's own thoughts.

"The test is not flawless. What if she became infected and the test did not reveal it? She would be putting others at risk as well."

Midoriko looked at him in slight surprise, causing slight wariness to glitter in his own eyes. Surely the thought had occurred to her before? Then realization dawned in the woman's brown gaze. "That's right," she murmured, more to herself than to him. "We haven't made that knowledge public yet." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. What was he not being told?

Sensing his anger, Midoriko began to explain. "We discovered a while ago that children are the only carriers. Susceptibility we're still uncertain about. But we do know that adults cannot communicate the virus. Only children who haven't reached puberty seem able to pass the disease on to others. Children also seem more likely to recover, if the disease is found early enough. We think it has to do with the bodily changes that come with puberty, but we cannot be certain as of yet."

"Why keep it a secret?" he demanded.

"Can you imagine how many parents would turn away from their children?" she asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru's hand clenched. He could. "Kagome is still susceptible."

Midoriko said nothing. They both knew he was right.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch as Kagome provided the love the children within so desperately desired. If he asked her not to put herself at risk as she did, would he comply with his request? As Kagome picked up a young human girl—Mayu, Midoriko supplied a name—her brown eyes and brown hair tied in short pigtails that caused her to look chillingly like Rin, Sesshoumaru wondered if he honestly _could_ make such a demand.

A half hour later, Kagome seemed to say her farewells to the children and undoubtedly made promises to return soon. When she entered the room Sesshoumaru stood in, closing the door behind her with a sad sigh, Midoriko left the two of them alone.

Kagome's gaze met his, and she blinked in bewilderment. His visit truly was a surprise. She smiled uncertainly as he continued to make no move. "Hello."

Sesshoumaru did not know what to say about what he had just seen and learned, so he chose to say nothing for the time being. "Good afternoon, Kagome. I was hoping to persuade you and your son to join me for lunch."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go pick Kikyo up from the airport, and then we have an appointment at the bank." When he raised an eyebrow in question, she added, "I've been helping her with her business since she started it. By now she could afford to hire someone, but she prefers to have someone she knows and trusts take care of these things." And Sesshoumaru knew that, despite Kagome's already hectic life, she would never insist that someone else take over what Kagome had been doing for years. "I'm free for dinner, though. If that's all right."

He smiled. "Rin and I will arrive at your house at six."

That evening, Kagome felt herself begin to relax for the first time in a long while. The tension in her shoulders began to lessen as she watched Rin and Shippo chatter happily. Sesshoumaru encouraged her to talk about everything except work, and the distraction was welcome. She smiled and laughed as if she had no pressing obligations or worries in the world.

During the drive back to Kagome's home, Shippo and Rin could be heard snoring from the backseat, making Kagome smile. She turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, are you busy next Saturday? Because, well, a few of us are getting together to have breakfast and go shopping for Sango and Kikyo's weddings. Kikyo is dragging along Inuyasha, Sango's bringing Miroku, and Nazuna convinced Kouga to come." During dinner, Sesshoumaru had been mildly stunned to learn that Ookami was dating Kagome's friend and H&H secretary. "Bankotsu and Jakotsu will be there, too." Thinking that her words may have conveyed a sort of expectation on her part, Kagome added hastily, "Not that you have to. But, if you're free, I'd like for you to join us."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'd be happy to accompany you."

- - - -

Breakfast Saturday morning could only be described as rambunctious. The five couples had gathered around a large table, and the combination of Inuyasha's mouth, Miroku's hand, added to the wealth, attractiveness, and already-strained relations between some of them had resulted in a very noisy breakfast.

After paying the bill and leaving a hefty tip, they drove to a small shopping center. The men entered a tuxedo outlet while the females found a nearby wedding dress shop. An hour later the males had finished and went in search of the women, only to be screeched at when the entered the store. Kagome, the only one not modeling a dress at the time, had the decency to usher them out with an apology. She warned them that the girls would probably require at least another hour. Watching Kagome retreat back into the store, Sesshoumaru wondered whether Kagome had already found a dress, or whether she had instead chosen to help the others select theirs first.

A little over an hour later, the group could be found wandering through different department stores as both Kikyo and Sango set up wedding registries. Though Inuyasha and Miroku became a bit bored with the experience, they could not escape like Kouga and Nazuna to the nearby arcade. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had disappeared somewhere on their own as well. When she knew their presence would not be missed, Kagome had taken Sesshoumaru's hand and led him outside, where they strolled about casually until their companions came to find them.

The next stop was at a stationary store to decide how the invitations and placeholders were to look. Then they found a flower shop.

Around noon they were shown seats inside a distinguished catering store. Kagome had called in a favor to get an appointment on such short notice, since the thought had not occurred to Kikyo to make one earlier. So their lunch consisted of samples of copious amounts of dishes ranging from simple to extravagant, half of which were desserts, namely cake.

Feeling exhausted, though the day was only half over, the gang reconvened at Kagome's house. Shippo was spending the day with Rin at Sesshoumaru's apartment, with Jaken acting as babysitter.

"Well, what's next, ladies?" Miroku inquired.

Sango, Kikyo and Nazuna looked contemplative. A glance at Kagome revealed that her attention was on Sesshoumaru, as she smiled at something he said. The three women glanced at each other and reached an unspoken agreement.

"Girl talk!" Sango declared, as each of them pushed their date towards the door. Bankotsu and Jakotsu followed willingly enough.

"That's right," Kikyo added. "You guys go out and enjoy yourselves, and then you can come back and treat us to dinner. That means you, too, Sesshoumaru," Kikyo declared as she and Sango steered Kagome away from him.

Kagome blinked in surprise, and gave Sesshoumaru a sheepish smile over her shoulder before she was escorted out of sight.

Nazuna stayed to close the door behind the males. "See you later, boys! And make sure to pick someplace nice."

Sesshoumaru was the only one who did not require a moment to regain his bearings at the sudden female proclamation, but Kouga was the first to speak. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a drink."

A chorus of agreement met his statement. Sesshoumaru, not having anything else to occupy his time, followed silently.

Three hours later, they returned. Nazuna had left the door unlocked, so they walked in without bothering to knock. The demons and hanyou paused in the hallway as the scent of warm saltwater—tears—met their noses, and they sensed a feeling of intense sadness. Immediately they looked for the women, running up the stairs, Miroku following behind both confused and worried.

The door to Kagome's bedroom was roughly thrown open the males started to enter to discover the source of the girls' distress. Kikyo, Nazuna and Sango screeched indignantly at the intrusion and began throwing pillows, demanding they leave.

"We're not ready yet!"

"Learn to knock!"

"Hentai!"

The girls wore loose shirts and pajama bottoms. Evidence of spa treatment was everywhere: lotions and creams, brushes and combs, nail polish and cosmetics littered the floor.

The males allowed themselves to be shoved out of the room.

"I think we're early," Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned away, heading down the stairs. Sesshoumaru, too, began to walk away, the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips. He had seen Kagome, and noticed she had been crying as well. But before the door had closed, he had noticed the cause of their sorrow. The four females had gathered around the television located in the room and had undoubtedly been watching some sort of tearjerker film. He was pleased that she was opening up her emotions.

Both Bankotsu and Miroku noticed the minute smile, but said nothing.

Another half hour later, the four women descended the stairs. Kagome's friends had scoured through her closet and each found a suitable dress. Nazuna had fallen in love with a spring dress with a green and turquoise floral pattern that cut off at the knees. Kagome declared she never wore it and insisted Nazuna keep it as a gift, since it fit her so well. Kouga was silently thankful that, like the others men, he had made a stop at home to change into a more formal outfit. Jeans and a tee shirt would have been an insult. Sango's dress was a peach color, with a tie-dye design. Shortly after she approached Miroku, he sported a handprint of the same shade on his cheek. Kikyo had chosen a white, floor-length gown with a single blue sea serpent that wound upward from the bottom hem to rest its head on her shoulder. For once, Inuyasha behaved himself, taking his fiancé's arm like a proper escort.

But Sesshoumaru paid them little heed. Instead, his attention was focused on the woman who came down last, wearing a dress the same color as his eyes. Large, barely-perceptible roses that were a shade or two darker in hue were the only design. The dress complimented her in every way. It contrasted with her dark hair and brightened her sapphire eyes. The silk material seemed to rival her skin in softness even as it outlined her attractive figure. He held out his hand, and she accepted with one of her unreserved smiles. She had to have been put on this earth just for him.

They arrived in a procession of cars at the restaurant the males had decided on while at the bar. Following the others inside, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's lower back, resting his hand on her hip. Her only reaction was to move a little closer to him as they walked.

A waitress led them to a private room and drinks soon followed. A rowdy but entertaining evening followed, as Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Nazuna were the only ones to drink in moderation. Laughter constantly filled the space throughout the meal, accompanied by friendly banter and candid smiles.

Late that night they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As Sesshoumaru drove Kagome back to his apartment to retrieve Shippo before returning them to Kagome's house, he brought up the topic of the discussion he had had with his father two weeks earlier.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. This chapter truly gave me some trouble, so I hope it turned out all right. The next should come much sooner. Thank you for your encouraging reviews **Sapphire Midnight**, **xwishful-thinkingx**, **Bloody Crystal Tears**, **stoictimer**, **AngelsWarmth**, **Kagome21**, **mimi86**, **Kagome Assassinater**, **Silver Phoenix7**, **Wilby711**, **shadowcat1028**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **LynGreenTea**, **The Squabbit**, **Dragonsdaughter1**, **Flame** **Ivy Moon**, **shippo-chan328**, **robin2004**, **Veata**, **Me**, **Minni May Yukibara**, **laydeelove**, **i-wish-i-was-kagome**, **kakashisninjadogs**, **Haruko**, **youkai goddess**, **Darkness living in Hope**, **Iku**, **Chibes**, **Animes-life**, **DarkCrystalis** (thanks so much!), **TigerRoyalty**, **Mysticalflame**, **SamJack4Ever**, **Blazed**, **NeKuRaSaMa**, **Dana Daidouji**, **Dark Elf**, **I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it**, **bBlack Dahlia**, **Crazy Mishka**, **Akikazu**, **amishamj**, **Lizzie Welling**, **Youka-Chan**, **Orchidaceae**, and last but not least **KrazedKawaiiKitsune**!

**addicted2reviews**: I have not had much free time on my hands recently, but I promise I will look at your stories soon. Thank you for your reviews!

Q: Is the sender of the letters an OC?

A: It's a surprise! Well… maybe not so much…

Q: Where was Kikyo at the dinner (in chapter 9)?

A: She was in northern Japan, where she lives and where her business is.

Q: Why doesn't Kagome like a man's touch?

A: That will be revealed in time.

Q: Why doesn't Shippo call Kagome okaa-san and Rin call Sesshoumaru otou-san?

A: They may in the future. I actually haven't decided yet.

Q: Does Sango know about the most recent letter?

A: No, Kagome still hasn't told her about that one.


	11. Communication

A/N: I'm very, very, very sorry for the long wait, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but delaying the update any longer would not result in much improvement, I think. So, I hope it's to your enjoyment.

* * *

_"This is Minako Atomo reporting live in front of the Yonnohoshi Hotel where Japan's elite have been filing in for the past twenty minutes. They are gathering for a special announcement to be made by Samuru Taisho, owner of the Silverline Company. No formal statement has been made to the public, but the rumor has it that he will be stepping down as head of Silvco to make way for his son, Sesshoumaru Taisho."_

- - - -

Sesshoumaru stood beside his father as the rich and famous continued to enter the large ballroom, his eyes rapidly flickering about in search of the only one he wanted to be there.

With a small smile, Sesshoumaru recalled Kagome's elated reaction to his announcement in the car several nights before. Her pure joy had been accompanied by a beaming smile as she congratulated him. She had enthusiastically shown her support and promised to be there when the declaration was made.

"Are you ready?" Samuru inquired. He had noticed that Kagome had yet to arrive, and so had been prolonging the moment before stepping up to the podium on the slightly raised dais, but he could not delay much longer.

Sesshoumaru had yet to lay eyes on Kagome. He shook his head slightly in answer to his father's question. Where was she?

A slight commotion caught his attention and he turned his head just as Miroku burst through the crowd to stand winded before the two inu youkai. He panted from his weaving dash through the throngs of people. Cell phone still in hand, he spoke quickly in his worry. "Kagome… She's in the hospital wing at Shikon. She collapsed."

- - - -

"I'm _fine_," Kagome asserted hotly for the umpteenth time. "I have to go. Where is my cell phone?"

"But the doctor said you should stay in bed for the next twenty-four hours," the nurse protested.

"You may work for her, but she works for me. I'm leaving," Kagome stated as she prepared to remove herself from the hospital bed.

"Are you sure there's no one else we can call for you?" the nurse asked in one last feeble attempt to get her stay, or at least have someone else take her home. Sango was Kagome's emergency contact and was on her way, but she had yet to arrive.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when her friend burst into the room. "Kagome, are you okay? What happened? Have you called Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I haven't called him." She could not pull him away from such an important occasion. "And I'm fine now. It was nothing. But I need to go. I'm already late."

Sango took Kagome's shoulders in an effort to guide her back against her pillow. "Kagome, I don't think—"

"No. I promised I'd be there," she persisted. Sitting forward and dislodging Sango's hold, she swung her legs over the side of the bed in preparation to stand. "Now let me…"

The words died on her lips as she spotted the tall figure in the doorway, dressed to the nines, the concern in his eyes evident only to her. He approached her slowly as his gaze roamed up and down her body, searching for signs of injury.

"How did you…?" Kagome began.

"I called Miroku," Sango informed her.

When Sesshoumaru stood directly in front of her, he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said with quiet firmness, but all evidence of her earlier bite was gone. Her eyelids closed solemnly and her head dipped. "I'm sorry you were pulled away because of this."

Sesshoumaru bent forward until his forehead rested gently against hers, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. Some of his loose hair fell over his shoulders to form a thin silver curtain between them and the rest of the world. "Your wellbeing is much more important to me than any announcement ceremony." He waited until he saw understanding in her eyes before he leaned back. "Now, tell me what happened, and I will judge whether you are fit enough to leave tonight."

Kagome huffed, but then reluctantly said, "I had an asthma attack."

"You have asthma?" Sango inquired, surprised.

"I did when I was younger," Kagome explained. "But it hasn't bothered me since high school. I stopped carrying my medication with me once I graduated college. Today… I was foolish and ignored the warning signs. I won't do that again."

"Why would it return now?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome shrugged. "My guess is the amount of stress I've been experiencing lately."

Sesshoumaru turned to the nurse. "She only requires rest at this point, correct?" When the woman nodded, Sesshoumaru stated, "Then I shall drive her home." Kagome appeared about to protest, but he continued before she could speak. "After we stop to make a brief appearance."

As his meaning registered, she smiled slowly and nodded in agreement. After a quick change of clothes, Sesshoumaru escorted Kagome to his car.

Sesshoumaru called his father to update him on Kagome's condition and to inform him that the couple was on their way. Once he hung up, Kagome inquired, "Was he upset that you left because of me?"

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to chuckle, recalling his father's reaction to the news that Kagome had been hospitalized. _Go on,_ he had said, _I'll stall making the announcement until I hear from you. If need be, we'll postpone the entire thing until a later date. You just make sure she is all right._

"Not at all," Sesshoumaru assured her.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru led them through a back entrance that would bring them directly to the stage. Sesshoumaru could hear his father nearing the end of his speech. He stopped just out of sight to wait for his cue.

"And now," Samuru said. "I give you the new owner of the Silverline Company: my eldest son, Sesshoumaru."

The audience clapped and cheered as Sesshoumaru stepped forward, standing tall and impressive in his silver suit. He stopped and turned when Kagome did not follow. She remained hidden, her eyes shining brightly with pride and her smile even brighter.

Sesshoumaru held his hand out to her, wanting her to share this moment with him. Her eyes flicked from him to the viewers and back. Though there were no news reporters or video cameras, both knew that if she accepted his offer to stand beside him, it would announce to the public that they had a relationship that was more than professional.

It felt like forever for him, but only a few seconds passed before her hand reached out to join his. He brought her forward to stand with him in front of the podium where he gave a short speech, her pale gold dress an odd but appropriate match to his silver. When Kagome's eyes met Samuru's briefly, he nodded and smiled approvingly.

True to his word, Sesshoumaru drove her home shortly afterward, stopping only to pick up Shippo from Jakotsu and Bankotsu's home.

- - - -

Stepping out of the bus in front of Sesshoumaru's apartment building, Kagome grinned at the thought of surprising him and Rin with a visit. It had been a spontaneous thought, wanting to see him. Since it was the weekend, and Shippo had spent the night at her grandmother's house because she had had to work late the night before, Kagome had decided to act on that impulsive desire.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome spun to meet the confused face of Sango, who had her arm linked with Miroku's.

"Oh, I was just coming to visit Sesshoumaru."

"I see. Were you two going somewhere?" Sango inquired.

"No, I just… felt like seeing him." She gave a slightly nervous chuckle, realizing how silly it sounded when said out loud. "He doesn't know I'm coming."

Sango's eyes widened and Miroku grinned. "So, this is where Sesshoumaru lives, then," she said quietly. Kagome nodded mutely, an uncertain smile on her face.

"Well, we," Miroku began with a questioning look at Sango, who nodded, "were just on our way to lunch. Would you two care to join us?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Sure! Just let me check with Sesshoumaru."

"We'll wait here." Miroku pointed to a nearby bench. Kagome nodded and entered the building. "So, you think he could be the one?" he asked his fiancé as they sat down.

"I don't know," Sango replied slowly. "But, this is the first time I think he actually might be."

- - - -

Kagome rang the doorbell. No answer. Knocking produced the same result. She gave a resigned sigh and turned to leave. Once the elevator doors opened, she nearly collided with Inuyasha.

"Hey, why're you here?" he asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You came all the way here just to pay a visit to your brother? And I thought you two didn't get along."

"That's putting it mildly," he muttered. "But Kikyo and I are going on vacation for a few days and I figured he'd want these before I left." He held up a thick black folder. "Just some reports and stuff. Anyway, his apartment's closer than the office, so I came here."

"What you mean is, you forgot to give them to him yesterday, and he refused to let you leave until he got them," Kagome corrected, and grinned when Inuyasha groaned. "You probably didn't even have them ready yesterday, did you?" she accused.

"You're just as bad as him, sometimes," he complained. "So, is he home?"

"I don't think so. No one answered the door."

"Well, let's go check," he declared, walking past her.

"Sesshoumaru gave you copy of his key?" she asked, surprised.

Inuyasha scoffed. "'Course not," he said, placing the key into the lock and turning. "I made a copy of my dad's."

With a shake of her head, Kagome followed him inside. "So, Kikyo's here?"

"Yeah, just got here this morning."

"I'll have to say hello before you two leave," Kagome said into the silence of the empty apartment.

"Hey, Fluffy!" Inuyasha yelled. After a short pause, he shrugged. "Even if he hadn't sensed us earlier, he would've been out here after that."

"I take it you know from experience," Kagome said wryly.

"Yup." He looked around the empty room again. "Huh. I saw his car in the garage near where I parked mine, so I figured he'd be here. Guess he took the limo to work."

Kagome mentally chided herself. Of course Sesshoumaru would have more work as he made the transition to owner of Silvco. She had been foolish, not to consider he would be lacking in free time right now.

Seeing the disappointed look in Kagome's normally cheery eyes, Inuyasha sighed and then added, "Come on. I'll give you a ride to his office. I'm sure he'd rather have these papers sooner rather than later." He had a hard time understanding why Kagome liked his half brother so much. "Kikyo'll want to see you anyway."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Inuyahsa. But Sango and Miroku are here with me, and there's no way we're all fitting into your car." He drove a custom-made, two-seater Cobra, after all.

Inuyasha disappeared down the hallway. When he returned, a wide, toothy grin was on his face and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He lifted a hand into the air and jingled the set of keys he held. "I've always wanted to drive his car," he said.

Kagome could not help but chuckle as she shook her head in mock helplessness.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru mentally grumbled to himself. He had wanted to spend today with Rin and, hopefully, Kagome and Shippo. Instead, he had to come into the office because Inuyasha had forgotten to get the reports together for him to review yesterday. He was also expecting a document from the London branch to arrive in the mail today, though that could have waited until Monday.

No sooner had he logged into his desktop than a knock sounded on his open door. He had informed his secretary to bring him the mail immediately, and then she could leave. She walked in with an uncertain look on her face, holding only a single manila envelope.

"Um, the mail hasn't arrived yet, and neither has your brother, but this was just dropped off for you downstairs."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the indicative packet as he held out his hand. A month had not quite passed since he'd received the last report from Kagura. Perhaps it was not from her?

His secretary placed it in his grasp, and his eyes went immediately to the large red lettering that read 'IMPORTANT' stamped across the beige surface.

"You may go," he told his secretary.

"The mail hasn't arrived yet…" Her weak protest was cut off by a wave of his hand.

"I said you may go. I will see you on Monday."

The girl nodded before bowing hastily and leaving, shutting the door behind her without being told. Then she gathered up her belongings and exited the building.

Sesshoumaru tore open the top the before the click of the closing door could be heard. Inside was indeed one of Kagura's reports. The summary was in her words, but lacked the usual relaxed quality.

_Yes, this report is early, but I thought you would want to know about this now. I could not reach you last night, so I wrote a report and had it delivered this morning instead._

_Following the deaths of Kagome's mother and brother, several murders of prominent social figures occurred. The Higurashi case was moved low on the list of priorities as a result. Soon after, it was ruled an accident and the case closed all together._

_Kagome hired a private investigator—one of the best, in fact: a retired cop with countless connections, including many within the police department, and my old mentor. I met with him, and he told me that Kagome had not been satisfied with the outcome of the investigation and asked him to look into it. As far as he knew, her father was unaware that Kagome hired him. Sotu Higurashi had, in fact, not wanted a long, drawn-out inquiry into the tragedy. _

_My mentor acquired a copy of the police report. The car had been severely damaged, as had the bodies, so detecting foul play would have been difficult. But one key factor had gone unnoticed by the police. The skid marks, photographed at the scene, did not exactly match those of the Higurashis' car. Also, my mentor was able to obtain the wreckage that was the remains of the car. He found a few pieces of unknown origin that looked out of place. He took those parts to several auto mechanics and technology experts who were unable to help him. He finally found a disreputable ex-con who told him that he had parts of a device that would lock the steering wheel of a car by remote control._

_When my mentor reported his findings, Kagome fired him. She was happy with the job he'd done, but worried for his safety should he dig any deeper. He doesn't know who was behind the murder of her mother and brother, but he suspects that Kagome does._

Sesshoumaru flipped through the attached documents briefly, but he could not focus on them. Instead, he was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just read. Kagome's mother and brother had been murdered. She knew that, and yet she did nothing? Why had they been killed? Was Kagome a target herself?

His thoughts were finally interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

- - - -

"Inuyasha, don't you think you should slow down? You're going a bit fast, even for you," Kikyo said, trying to keep her voice from belying her apprehension at their current speed.

Inuyasha's foot moved to the brake as they zoomed past another car. Pressing down, his expression became apprehensive when there was no immediate effect. "What the fuck?" Then, as he lifted his foot, the engine roared and their speed increased as if he had just stepped on the accelerator. "Shit!" His foot went again to the brake, and they stopped gaining speed. "What the fuck is happening?" He tried to yank the keys out, but they would not budge.

Inuyasha swerved to avoid rear-ending a car stopped at a red light, then again to avoid cross traffic. Fortunately, the time was between lunch hour and end-of-the-day rush hour traffic, so there were not too many other vehicles on the road.

"Inuyasha…" The fear in Kikyo's voice was palpable now.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said hastily. "I want to you to switch places with me. Let me drive."

"_Now?_" he asked incredulously. "This isn't the time…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's firm voice caught at his fraying calm. "I'm asking you to trust me." A short moment later, he nodded.

Kikyo watched the road and kept one hand on the steering wheel, while Inuyasha kept his foot on the brake as he tried to move the rest of the body out of his seat. Kagome had to squeeze behind him trying to get into the driver's seat and preparing to replace Inuyasha's foot with her own.

Sango let out a small cry of fear when a car suddenly turned into their lane. Kikyo veered around, jolting Kagome and Inuyasha, whose foot slipped slightly, causing their speed to increase yet again. Miroku was on his cell phone with the police, but there was little they could do.

Finally, Kagome sat in the driver's seat, her foot on the pedal, and Inuyasha was somewhere in the back. Her hand moved as if of its own accord to shift the gear into neutral as her eyes stayed on the road. The engine made a clunking noise, but sounded no other protest. Her other hand, on the steering wheel, wove the car almost professionally past the other cars on the street. Experimentally, she gingerly lifted her foot off of the gas pedal. The engine revved, but the car did not speed up.

Without acceleration, they were losing momentum, but at a very slow rate.

Speeding through yet another red light and turning to avoid a collision with yet another car, Kagome cursed under her breath as a line of small children began crossing the street ahead of them.

"Hang on," was the only warning she gave to her panicked friends.

Kagome's hand again moved to the gear shift. With skilled swiftness, she began a sharp turn and shifted into reverse, then back into neutral, completing the move by setting the parking brake. The car skidded to a halt facing the opposite direction they had been traveling in just as the last child stepped back onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Holy shit," was the first words spoken by anyone, and they came from Inuyasha's mouth as everyone exited the car. "What the fuck just happened?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, though her own voice was a little too high, too loud. "Is everyone okay?"

Each person eventually responded in the affirmative. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

Sango moved over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Kagome. You saved us," she said as a few tears leaked from beneath her closed eyelids. Kagome returned the hug before helping Miroku guide Sango back into his arms. He remained silent, but his eyes would shift from the car, to Kagome, and back again. Kikyo also sought solace with her fiancé, whose cursing had died down to a low grumble. And Kagome could not suppress the smallest twinge of loneliness while watching them.

The police arrived soon after and Kagome, being the most composed, gave them the information they needed and explained what happened as best she could. A tow truck was called in to take the car to a crime lab. After taking statements from the others, they were offered rides to wherever they needed to go.

"My apartment is closest," Sango spoke up. "Why don't we just all go there?"

The other's agreed readily enough. Sango gave the police her address and the two couples got into the back of a police car.

"Kagome, aren't you coming?" Miroku asked.

"I think I'll walk. I need some fresh air," she said with a forced reassuring smile. "I'll meet you guys there in a little while."

Her friends watched as she gave a feeble wave and began walking at a steady pace down the sidewalk. They could not really blame her for wanting a moment to herself to calm her undoubtedly ragged nerves. They just hoped she would be okay.

Sango reached a decision. "Inuyasha," she said, still watching Kagome's retreating back. She cleared her throat, her own still-ebbing fear betrayed by the slight tremor in her voice. "Call your brother. Ask him to meet us at my apartment."

Not in the mood to argue, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. "All right. Don't see why he would come, though."

"Tell him it's about Kagome."

- - - -

The moment Kagome turned the corner, she slumped against the wall as if the weight of what had just occurred abruptly came crashing down upon her, all at once and without warning.

They had almost died. They could have killed innocent bystanders. It was obvious the car had been tampered with. Someone—and she had a very good idea who—had wanted to hurt them…

No. Her heart skipped a beat. Not them. Sesshoumaru. They were in Sesshoumaru's car. She brought a hand up to cover half of her face. It was _her_ fault. Kagome's other hand rose to hide the rest of her face in an almost pitiful attempt to deny what she knew to be true. This had happened because she had not heeded the warning letter. What if it had been Sesshoumaru and Rin in the car, instead of her and her friends? Kagome felt her stomach twist as violent images flashed against her closed eyelids. She felt sick.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Kagome straightened. She couldn't associate with Sesshoumaru anymore. It would be safer for everyone if she didn't. This time, she could not be selfish and ignore the warning. She sighed and began making her way to Sango's. If she took too long, her friends would begin to worry.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru watched as the hanyou squirmed under his death glare. After receiving a call, during which he had only been told that there had been a "problem with his car" and that "Sango wanted to tell him something about Kagome," Sesshoumaru had borrowed a company car to drive like mad to Sango's apartment for some answers. When he arrived, Kagome was not there yet, and he was hesitantly told the story of their "car trouble."

Sesshoumaru had reached the conclusion that if his idiot half brother had not entered his apartment, taken his car keys or driven his car—all without his permission—then Kagome's life never would have been endangered. And now they did not know exactly where she was because they had let her go off on her own.

After hearing the story from Inuyasha and Miroku, with the occasional input from the two women, Sesshoumaru called the police to ensure that the investigation was put on high priority and that he was kept up-to-date on its progress. For the moment, he suppressed thoughts of how eerily similar the incident was to that of Kagome's family in favor of planning what he would do to the perpetrators.

Thinking that Inuyasha looked like he was about to be attacked by his older brother, Sango cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Um, Sesshoumaru?" When his murderous eyes were trained on her, she was no longer certain that she wanted to do something that could make him even angrier. But she would do what she thought best for Kagome. "There's something I'd like to show you. If you'd come this way…" she said as she moved toward a different room down the hall.

Sesshoumaru followed her into what must have been a spare bedroom, judging by its unlived-in feel. She indicated for him to take a seat on the bed before she moved to the closet and took out what appeared to be a shoebox.

When she turned to face him, her eyes did not meet his, and instead seemed to search the room for some hint as to how to begin. Finally she said, "Have you… you've noticed that Kagome keeps people at a distance, right? I mean, she's very friendly and social, but she doesn't let anyone get too close. Well, there's a reason for that." She took a deep breath and met his eyes for the first time. "Someone… someone is…_after_ Kagome. We don't know who, and we don't really know why, either." She kneeled in front of him and placed the box on the floor. "What we do know is that he's powerful and dangerous," she continued as she removed the lid, revealing a stack of white envelopes. "Shortly after H&H became famous, she got the first one," Sango continued, picking one from the stack and handing it to him to open.

Inside was a letter. It was plain, black ink on white paper. But it was the contents, not the appearance, that chilled the very marrow of his bones.

_To my dearest Kagome,_

_I've been watching you for a while. Your friends and family as well, but mostly you. I suppose you could call me a fan, for now, anyway. But eventually we'll be much, much more to each other. Someday, when I reveal myself, you shall give yourself to me. _

_Until then, behave yourself. I'll be watching. You'll hear from me again. And don't bother to inform the police. They won't be able to do anything. You'll only end up losing everything you hold dear. You want to protect that kit of yours, don't you?_

_This will be our little secret. You might even call it a secret engagement._

It was unsigned and had no distinguishing features whatsoever.

"What is this?" he demanded, his voice causing a chill to run down Sango's spine.

"Exactly what it looks like: a threat."

"Tell me more."

She nodded. "She gets them irregularly. Sometimes months, sometimes weeks, and occasionally days apart. They're always delivered to her house, but not mailed. As you can see, there's no postage or address on the envelopes. She's tried moving several times, but they always find her, so she finally gave up. It wasn't helping, and the constant change wasn't fair to Shippo. The dates," she pointing to the light pencil markings on the envelope, "were written by Kagome. At first she kept this to herself. She finally told me after the fifth letter and asked me to keep them, in case… in case something happened, so I could take them to the police." She took a shaking breath. "He _is_ watching. He'll sometimes include some small detail to prove that he is, such as a remark on a piece of jewelry she was wearing at a certain place, or quote something she said, or something like that."

"Who else knows?" he asked, his claws digging into the bedding in an attempt to reign in his anger.

"Now that her father is dead, only I do."

"Her father knew? And he did nothing?"

Sango shook her head. "Against Kagome's will, he looked into the matter. If he ever found out anything, I wasn't privy to the information."

"And you have no idea what he is after?"

"The only hint we have is that he doesn't like her to get close to males. She always gets a letter when a new guy shows up in her life, especially when he wants a serious relationship. That, and the fact that he keeps mentioning an 'engagement.'"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "So she received a letter about me."

It was not a question, but Sango replied anyway. "Yes," she said, plucking another envelope from the pile and handing it to him. Sango saw the spark in his eyes as he read the threat to Rin's wellbeing. "Around that time she must have tried to cease contact with you, right?"

He glanced at the date written on the envelope and recalled that that had been about the time Kagome began avoiding him—until he had finally caught up to her on her walk with the dogs. He also recalled the words of promise he had spoken that day.

Though he said nothing, Sango continued as if he had answered in the affirmative. "After getting a warning letter, she always does that. You're the first one that has stayed with her despite that—the first one she's _let_ stay with her. That's why I'm telling you all this. I was hoping you could look after her, too."

Something in his mind clicked. "She doesn't know you're telling me all of this, does she?"

- - - -

When Kagome knocked on Sango's door, she was not expecting Sesshoumaru to open it.

"Sesshoumaru? What—"

"Come, we're leaving," he said, taking her elbow and leading her back to the elevator and outside to his car.

The entire drive was tensely silent. Sesshoumaru seemed upset about something. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. If it was because of what happened to his car, surely he knew that she could pay for it, or even a whole new car if he wanted. There had to be another reason. Whatever it was, she did not want him to unleash that anger while he was driving, so she remained quiet and complacent.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was debating with himself about what to say. Sango's last words repeated over and over in his mind.

_Sango shook her head in the negative. "No, and it's up to you whether you want to confront her about it now or wait for her to tell you on her own."_

He drove them to his apartment. They were in the elevator when he finally broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Look, I'm sorry about your car," she began, "but I shouldn't even be here—"

"I don't give a damn about the car," he interjected hotly. She was doing it again, pushing him away, thinking that was best. "You could have been seriously hurt or even killed. You were lucky."

His words triggered an onslaught of flashbacks, and feelings along with it. "I-I took a defensive driving class after…" she protested softly, bowing her head so that her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I knew what I was doing…"

"Maybe this time, but what if something like this happens again? What if it's not a car next time? How can you be so calm—" He stopped abruptly, noticing that she was trembling ever-so-slightly. Immediately, he realized his mistake. She was afraid. That experience had scared her half to death, just as it had him.

He stepped toward her slowly and gently placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry. But when I heard you were in a car accident, you had me very worried." Bending down to place his lips by her ear, so close that his cheek brushed her against her hair, he whispered, "After all, I did say that I would protect you."

She launched herself against him suddenly, her hands fisting in the back of his shirt as he felt her tears wet the front. His arms wrapped around her small form. She had had to stand strong on her own for so long…

What was it about Sesshoumaru that made her feel that it was _okay_ to be weak sometimes?

"I'm here for you from now on," he murmured against her hair as the elevator doors opened on his floor. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A/N: I apologize again for the painfully extended wait. Thank you to my supportive reviewers **addicted2reviews**, **dreaming-twilight**, **localsamurai**, **SaBrIeL ofthe MoOn**, **HallucinatingDreams**, **NekoYasha101**, **GinaBristow**, **LynGreenTea**, **LynGreenTea**, **Youkai Sesshomarulover**, **youkai goddess**, **Darlelf**, **animegurl088**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **Suki Izumi**, **Wilby711**, **Setsuna Bu**, **animebook fan**, **Dana Daidouji**, **TheDevilsDaughter2010**, **InuKag91**, **chibilee**, **jem89**, **Kagome Assassinater**, **Sapphire Godess of Pain and Darkness**, **shadowcat1028**, **Thoughts13** (Thanks for making an exception!), **Naien** (Wow! Thanks!), **DaRkSKaterGirl**, **Togu**, **The Squabbit**, **Amisha the Elemental Sorceress**, **Random Reviewer**, **c hicks**, **A-te Louise**, **hermonine**, **Angel Flame-Mary**, **fearsomdiety**, **Amin Vanima Mellonea**, **read-n-review**, **hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl**, **LeafeKnight7**, **i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god**, **nanamihikari**, **BluesDaughter**, **Lady Silverhawk,** **Sessy Lover** and **TurtleHugs**! I really do appreciate your encouraging comments!

Q: How old am I?

A: 18.

Q: Why isn't Inuyasha's mother named Izayoi?

A: Honestly, I think I just got carried away when I was researching for the names of Kagome's father, the last names of other characters, etc. One meaning for Inari is "successful one."

Q: Do Kagome and Naraku have a past relationship?

A: No, they've never been close. Even Kagome's father disliked him and disapproved of contact between the two.


	12. Unexpected

"…_on the scene where, less than an hour ago, a car believed to belong to Sesshoumaru Taisho skid to a halt after losing the ability to brake for an unreported reason. Bystanders claim that Inuyasha Taisho, Miroku Houshi, Kagome Higurashi and two other women exited the vehicle at that time. Just moments ago, as the car was being readied to be towed to a crime lab due to suspicion of premeditated sabotage, the engine exploded. Several police and pedestrians were severely injured. No word yet on any fatalities. Authorities refuse to comment on whether or not the blast was a detonated bomb, but in the words of one onlooker…"_

Sesshoumaru had gone into the kitchen to prepare some tea after situating Kagome on the couch in the living room and handing her the television remote. He heard the news report, followed by Kagome's sharp intake of breath. Returning immediately, he found her perched on the edge of her seat, hand covering her mouth, face a mixture of shock and fear. Wide eyes locked on the screen depicting what had formerly been his car, the front end half-hidden by dark smoke as the last of the licking flames were put out before the gas tank could explode. White paint, singed black, peeled and curled. Glass windows had shattered. Blue and red lights made a flashing backdrop while sirens were a whining theme song.

If the bomb, whether remote or time detonated, had gone off while they were still in the car… if they had crashed, even without going at that dangerous speed… a human probably would not have survived…

He knew her thoughts could not have been far from his own. Sitting down next to her, Sesshoumaru gently removed the remote from her loose grip and changed the channel to some nonchalant sitcom, turning the volume down until it was only a distracting murmur. He then guided her to lie stretched out beside him, head pillowed on his shoulder. With her pressed against his side, half on top of him in a simultaneously blissful and torturous position, he could both hear and feel her rapidly pounding heart. He could think of no adequate words of comfort, so he said nothing.

When her calm returned, Kagome sat up slightly and met his eyes. For a long while she only stared, and he could not help but wonder what thoughts were swirling behind that bright blue gaze. Just as he thought she was going to speak, she leaned forward and touched her lips against his.

His initial reaction was complete surprise at the unexpected move. When he did not respond, her confidence fell and she pulled away. He followed, closing the gap again hastily. He saw the pleasant surprise and delight in her eyes before they closed, black lashes caressing milky skin. His own lids shut over golden globes glowing with satisfaction as his mouth devoured hers.

Suddenly he pulled away, sensing they were about to be interrupted. Standing, he admired the faint blush high on her cheeks. Before either could speak, the front door opened and three pairs of feet entered the apartment. Sesshoumaru had called Jaken at Kagome's request and instructed him to pick up Shippo before returning with Rin.

Shippo immediately pounced on the woman, who was once again sitting on the couch. "Kagome, are you okay? Grandma Kaede said you were in an accident so you couldn't come pick me up."

_She must have seen the news_, Kagome deduced as she hugged her kit tightly. "I'm fine. It was just a little scary."

"Really?"

She smiled, comforted just by having him near. "Really."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how many should I be making dinner for?" Jaken inquired.

"Five," was the prompt response. And Kagome did not object.

"What are you watching?" Rin asked, looking at the television.

"Nothing in particular. You're welcome to change it," Kagome said, handing the girl the remote control.

Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome, and Rin perched herself on the other side of him. She flipped through the large selection of channels until they were called to eat, and then returned to watch a new anime movie that Rin owned and Shippo had never seen before.

The two children sat on the carpet to be closer to the large screen. But not too close, on Kagome's instructions. The adults had returned to reclining on the couch. With a soft sigh, Kagome again rested her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

When the screen went black except for the scrolling white credits, Shippo glanced back to see his mother had fallen asleep. He quietly hopped up on the couch beside her. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately," he commented, as if to himself. Except that he knew Sesshoumaru was listening. "Sometimes I wake up late at night and she's working. If she sees me, she'll take me back to bed and lay next to me until I fall asleep. But I don't think she goes to sleep, too." Sesshoumaru wondered whether she could not sleep because she had work or worked because she could not sleep. "I can wake her up, if you want," Shippo offered.

"That's unnecessary," Sesshoumaru stated. Shippo had thought as much. "Rin, Shippo can sleep on your top bunk bed if you clear the toys and books off of it. And lend him a set of pajamas."

She stood and nodded. "Okay. Good night." She bowed before leading Shippo to her bedroom. He heard her tell the kit, "Don't worry, I have some that aren't girly."

Standing, he lifted Kagome easily and carried her to his room. He would sleep on the couch. After placing her under the covers, he turned to leave but his shirt was caught on something. Looking back, he found Kagome's hand clinging to the blue material.

"You… don't have to go," she said in a small voice. "It's your bed. And when you… when you're close, the nightmares usually stay away…"

He smiled a rare smile as her words died away. "If you're awake, why don't you change into something more comfortable to sleep in," he suggested, approaching his dresser. He returned with the smallest shirt and pajama bottoms he could find. Then she disappeared through the doorway he indicated and into the bathroom. When she came back out, he had stretched out on the bed, leaving room for her beside him. She placed her clothes, which were folded neatly in her arms, on a nearby chair before joining him. She surprised herself by falling asleep almost immediately.

When Sesshoumaru woke, he found himself alone in the bed. But Kagome's clothes remained where she had left them. His nose quickly alerted him that breakfast was in the making.

Getting up and stretching, he followed the scent that was soon joined by the appropriate sounds as well as three familiar voices, two of which were female. When he entered the kitchen, the two girls had their backs to him as they faced the stove, while Shippo set the table. Rin stood on a chair in order to reach. An anxious-looking Jaken shifted uneasily nearby. Unless Sesshoumaru stated otherwise, Jaken always did the cooking. That morning, however, he had been caught between his duty to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's insistence.

Kagome noticed his presence almost immediately, and turned her head to smile and greet him with a good morning. "Perfect timing! Food's almost done."

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin and Shippo chimed.

He nodded and his eyes shifted to the toad, who immediately froze. "Jaken, there are some clothes that need to be washed."

"Yes! Right away!" The servant immediately bowed and left.

For a while there was silence except for the sounds of cooking and Kagome's occasional instructions to Rin. Sesshoumaru sat and simply watched. He found that he liked waking up to this scene. Had she always been that petite? Well, his clothes certainly were too large for her.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired as she and Rin set the large serving plates full of steaming food on the table.

She nodded with her usual smile. "Very. I haven't felt this well-rested in a while.

The rest of meal was spent discussing what they would do after they finished eating. Somehow, they had all reached the unspoken conclusion to spend the day together.

Once they had finished, Kagome turned to her kit. "Shippo, did you make your bed?"

"No…"

"Go do it now, please."

"Okay." Rin accompanied him back to her room, saying she had not made her bed either.

"That was not necessary," Sesshoumaru remarked. "Jaken can do it."

Kagome shook her head. "It's important to know how to do such basic tasks. And it gives him a little responsibility. Besides," she added with a playful grin, "I had to do it when I was his age, too."

Before they parted ways at the end of that day, Sesshoumaru had extracted from her a dinner date later in the week.

- - - -

Kagome stepped out of the warm, sweet-scented bathwater and quickly donned a thick bathrobe. Sesshoumaru would be arriving in a little over an hour to take her to an exclusive restaurant. She had taken special care in making her legs smooth and hairless, and her hair shiny and clean-smelling—not that she thought something would happen tonight, she mentally added.

It was true that, in the two weeks since the car accident, Sesshoumaru was becoming steadily more liberal in his attentions toward her. Even while out in public, he would sometimes take her hand or wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. And in private… Kagome felt her cheeks heat. He still seemed to restrain himself from going too far, but even remembering the touches and kisses he had bestowed upon her made her short of breath. But that did not mean anything more would happen this evening.

Sitting in front of her vanity, she ran a comb through her hair before using a flatiron to simultaneously straighten and dry it. Then she began the process of making a bun that would not fall out before the evening was half over. Rin would accompany Sesshoumaru to Kagome's house, where she and Shippo would enjoy a sleepover with Jaken to supervise.

After stepping into her pale silver, ankle-length dress and finally winning the struggle with the ill-placed zipper, Kagome sat back down to add a light layer of the most basic makeup. To Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes, her extra effort to look nice tonight would not go unnoticed—not that she expected anything to come of it, she reminded herself.

As she was strapping on the matching low-heeled shoes, the doorbell rang. He was early, but she had predicted as much. Opening the door, she greeted the trio with a smile before directing Rin to Shippo's room, where the boy was playing his newest video game. Jaken reluctantly followed. Which left the two of them.

She had felt his roaming, observing gaze while she spoke to Rin. Now, she met those eyes fully, and was surprised when he abruptly leaned forward to steal a brief kiss. He then wrapped an arm around her waist. "Shall we go?" he inquired as though he did not notice the faint color on her cheeks that his actions had caused.

Kagome nodded, and raised her voice to let Shippo know she was leaving. A chorused "Have fun!" reached them before she shut and locked the door.

Sesshoumaru surprised her by taking her first to a piano recital by a composer Kagome had mentioned a few times, and then to the opening of a new luxurious restaurant. After placing their orders, Kagome chatted excitedly about the performance. Sesshoumaru himself had enjoyed watching her facial expressions more than listening to the music itself, and he told her so just to watch her blush.

Patterned screens separated each table, giving customers an extent of privacy. Sesshoumaru's touches, playfully light before, increased continually throughout the meal. He seemed to become almost impatient as she was finishing the dessert, of which he only ate what she fed him. She could not help but laugh when she presented him with a spoonful of ice cream instead of her lips when he leaned in for a kiss.

Once she declared herself done, he escorted her back to his car. When they were on the road once more, Kagome asked, "Where are we going now?" She had a pretty good guess, but did not want to jump to conclusions. After all, she was not expecting anything special out of tonight.

"My place," was his answer, and the desire in his eyes when he glanced at her was not lost to Kagome.

Shortly after, Sesshoumaru was forced to a halt by the cars in front of him. Kagome almost laughed at the scowl that appeared on his face. But then they saw the reason for the sudden stop. At least five cars had been involved in an accident a short distance ahead of them, blocking almost all of the lanes. It must have only just occurred, since only two emergency vehicles were on the scene so far.

Kagome was out of the car before Sesshoumaru noticed that she had unbuckled her seatbelt. He was after her an instant later.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as she rushed towards the scene.

"I can help, at least until more paramedics arrive." When he looked about to protest, she added, "If it happened to someone you knew, wouldn't you want them to get help as soon as possible?"

He could not argue with her logic, especially when he recalled her history with car crashes. "I'm going with you," was all he said.

A policeman delayed her only as long as it took for him to recognize her and for her to cite her background in medicine. He did not question Sesshoumaru's accompaniment.

Both assessed the situation quickly. One car was pinned against the guardrail by another car perpendicular to the first, making a T shape. A third car was on its side, two tires still spinning slowly, while the truck that appeared to have hit it did not seem too damaged. A fifth was balanced precariously on the smashed corner of its roof and the back end, and the driver had been thrown. A sixth looked to have been rammed from all sides. A total of fourteen wounded, and two mercifully unharmed. A look of mutual understanding passed between them before Sesshoumaru went to help the passengers out of the pinned vehicle, and Kagome went to the person she calculated to be in the most critical condition that was not being treated yet.

More help continued to arrive, but there were still not enough hands, so both Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued to assist wherever they could.

Kagome was working to stop the bleeding of a leg wound on an older man when hysterical yelling that sounded almost like gibberish reached her ears. A moment passed before she recognized it.

Frantically waving a paramedic over to take her place, Kagome rushed over to the where the police were blocking a foreign woman from entering the scene. The police were growing impatient because she would not obey them, and they could not understand her because she was not speaking in Japanese.

"Wait!" Kagome called to them as she neared, peeling off the bloodied rubber gloves she had borrowed. "She's speaking Russian. I can translate, I think. Just… give me a minute." Her grammar was far from perfect, and her accent needed work, but Kagome tried to speedily form the sentences she needed with her limited vocabulary. At first Kagome's words did not reach the woman, but when she realized that Kagome knew her language, she made an effort to listen. The woman quickly got the gist of what Kagome was trying to ask. Another agonizing moment passed before Kagome could decipher the woman's reply, then she nodded in understanding. "Her daughter and grandson were in the car that flipped," she explained hastily, and then took off at a run for said car. Kagome had seen the driver the car loaded into an ambulance, but the woman had been unconscious and unable to tell anyone about her precious passenger. Having not heard a sound from the car since she arrived, Kagome feared the worst.

Sesshoumaru had also heard the Russian woman's ranting, but did not pay any attention until he heard similar sounds in Kagome's voice. When he saw her dart in the direction of the car everyone thought to be empty, he had to stop himself from chasing after her. At the moment he was a crucial factor in prying up the part of a car that had been crushed against a passenger's lower leg, thus trapping him in his seat. A newly arrived fire engine blocked his view before Kagome reached the overturned car.

Kagome crouched down near the backseat of the car and peered through the glassless window. An infant was strapped into its car seat, silent and unmoving. Kagome leaned back to call to the nearest paramedic, but froze when she heard the metal of the car moan and shift slightly. Instantly, she dropped down and crawled halfway inside in order to reach the child. She only flinched when broken glass bit into her palm. Ignoring the pain in her haste, and motivated when the car stirred again, she quickly but carefully unbuckled the small form from his seat and lifted him free from the wreckage. Carrying the still-quiet body a safe distance away, she called out for immediate help before beginning CPR.

The crash of the flipped car falling on its side and a baby's wail filled the air just as Sesshoumaru rounded the front end of the fire truck. But neither sound caused the halt in his steps. Kagome stood from her stooped position, picking up the crying baby and cradling it to her chest with a smile of relieved happiness. Her white gown had been stained with the crimson blood of the injured, the red and blue emergency lights reflected off the satiny material, and her black hair fell around her shoulders in uneven, wavy strands. She looked like an angel of mercy and peace amidst a scene chaos and tragedy. He could almost see her wings.

The vision disappeared, though, when she handed the child over to be taken to the hospital and he saw her wince and cradle one hand with the other. A nearby fireman reached her before he did.

"You should let them take you to the hospital and get that taken care of," the man said. Those in life-threatening condition had been taken away earlier, and more had arrived since then, so the less-seriously injured were now being loaded into ambulances. "They'll make sure to get all of the slivers out and disinfect it properly. They'll want to run blood tests, too. You were near other people's blood with an open wound."

"But this happened just a short while ago. And I've removed glass slivers before," Kagome protested. Not that Sesshoumaru expected her not to.

"Still, you should at least go for the tests. Especially with the Fushou Virus going around, and us not knowing how its spread." Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it without a word. The man continued as if he had not noticed. "It's the least we can do after all of your help tonight."

"You should go," Sesshoumaru told her. "I'll follow in the car."

Kagome made one last small noise of protest before allowing herself to be led to an ambulance, glancing over her shoulder to where Sesshoumaru stood watching her before she was given a hand into the vehicle.

Sighing as the doors were slammed shut, she took a seat and allowed her hand to be treated as they drove away. _You see?_ she told herself. _Nothing happened_.

- - - -

Over an hour later, Sesshoumaru was leading Kagome out the automatic sliding doors of the hospital she had been taken to.

"Thanks for waiting for me," she told him quietly once they were on the road again. He merely nodded. A brief span of silence passed before she realized they were not headed to her house. "Where are we going?"

"I believe I answered that question earlier," he replied evenly.

A quiet "oh" was all she could manage as her cheeks brightened slightly.

Once inside the elevator of his apartment building, he gently took her injured hand in his to inspect it more closely.

"It's okay. It doesn't even hurt anymore," she said, somewhat unnerved by his perpetual silence. She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it in surprise as he lowered his head to press his lips tenderly against her lightly bandaged palm.

When he raised his gaze, the desire had returned, darkening his eyes to smoldering amber. "You should not do such reckless things," he reprimanded her quietly. "But I like that part of you, too." Kagome was too breathless to reply. Searching her eyes, he was not surprised to find hints of uncertainty and hesitation, but was pleased to find they were very small traces indeed.

The ding of the elevator signaling their arrival brought her back to reality. When the doors opened he followed one step behind her to his front door. But he did not open it right away. Instead, he leaned down until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from her ear to whisper words that caused her to blush yet again, then nipped softly at her earlobe as his arms reached around to unlock the door and nudge her inside, closing it behind them.

Though shy at first, Kagome was soon encouraged to actively participate in their love-making. He found her inexperience was as enchanting as the rest of her. Sesshoumaru catalogued everything to his memory: her fragrance, the feel of her smooth skin and silky hair, the taste of her petal-like lips, every sound, every reaction, even making note of particularly sensitive and ticklish areas. That night, his flower bloomed many times for him before drifting to sleep in his arms, in his bed.

Just before sleep overtook her, a final, amused thought passed through Kagome's content mind.

_I guess something did happen… Not that I expected it_.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru was not sure what woke him, but he noticed immediately that his right side was lacking the warmth that had been there the night before. Turning his head, he saw Kagome lying on her back, staring at the blank white ceiling as if she had been wide awake, yet deep in thought, for some time. Had she even gone to sleep? Yes, she had. He remembered when her breathing had deepened and evened out, and he had watched her laying there long after that. She also had put a noticeable amount of space between them, and had the sheets tucked under her armpits with her arms crossed over her chest almost defensively.

He propped himself up on his forearm and leaned toward her to catch her attention. She still did not look at him, but before he could question what she was thinking about, she asked, "What do you plan to do now? Are you going to announce that you've had the 'least obtainable' woman?"

He growled low in his throat and was straddling her a second later, hands sinking into the pillow on either side of her head to support his weight as he loomed over her. "Why do you ask that? Did someone say something to you that caused you to question my motives? Or do you really believe that of me?" he demanded. They had never really discussed tabloid rumors before. He had assumed that, like him, she did not heed the half-truths they exploited. Then again, feelings often blind reason.

"It's not an exaggeration that you could have practically any woman you want. So why else would you want to be with me?"

He paused, recalling why he had chased after her in the first place. He _had_ wanted to deflower her body and reputation. Or so he had told himself. But, really… "I think," he said slowly, "that your lack of interest in me sparked mine in you. That, and my pride got in the way a little…" He was expecting a verbal jab, but she remained silently attentive. "I want you. I already told you why."

_I love you_.

Yes, she remembered his words from the night before. But her friends had warned her about "pillow talk," that a guy would say sweet words just to sleep with a girl. Yet nowhere in her heart or mind could she find a reason to doubt Sesshoumaru. Unfolding her arms, she reached up and wrapped them behind his neck. "I'm sorry," she said, her sincerity plain in her voice and in her eyes. Then she pulled his mouth down onto hers.

She squeaked into his mouth when she felt his wandering hands and increasing desire. He gave her a fanged grin. "I told you that I want you. And I meant all of you."

Later, when they lay in the bed, simply resting with limbs entwined, he wondered who had had her before he did. She was inexperienced, yes, but certainly not a virgin. Who had been crazy enough to let her go after having her? Not that he was ungrateful for her having been unattached when they met.

"It's getting late," Kagome commented. "I'm going to go make breakfast," she declared, pulling out his arms.

"You don't need to do that," he said, though he reluctantly allowed her to get up.

"You may not need food," she spoke as she pulled on her underwear and his shirt from the night before. "But I'm human, so I need to eat regularly." Once she had fastened enough buttons to satisfy herself, she headed for the doorway.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" he called mischievously after her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not getting any." Then, she added in a voice just as playful, "You don't want to get fat, now, do you?"

- - - -

Her life seemed to be more enjoyable after the night spent with Sesshoumaru. Even Sango commented that she looked to be in better spirits. There had even been some good results at work lately. Her only problem was that Sesshoumaru kept raising the idea that they live together. But even his apartment was too small for the four of them. Moving into Kagome's house would add a considerable distance to Sesshoumaru's commute, and even more to Rin's drive to school. Kagome always put off the idea of buying a new home altogether as too time consuming at that point in time. But that being her only real headache, Kagome was quite pleased to just be living in the present.

Perhaps having her head surrounded by clouds of happiness was what got her into trouble, because the reality of her life was far from a paradise. And the rude awakening came late one evening, one that seemed no different from any other.

Kagome had had a dinner meeting with some visiting associates from England that night. As the host, she of course was obligated to see that they enjoyed their time in Japan and did not want for anything, so she could not leave early even as the hour ran late. She finally exited the restaurant into the chill air after reviewing the tab, to which she added a large sum in gratitude for the place remaining open after-hours. She began walking quickly, because it was both cold and dark, even with the street lamps and neon store signs. The avenue was practically deserted and she needed to get to the nearest main street to catch a cab. Her mind was distracted with formulating a plan to make Belgian waffles with Shippo the next morning.

Passing by an alleyway that did not appear different from any other she passed, two arms reached out of the darkness to place a hand over her mouth and wrap around her waist before pulling her into the shadows.

Any sound she made was too muffled to be heard by anyone who could help her. She could not even draw a deep enough breath to scream. She could tell right away he was a demon and certainly stronger than she. Her struggles were in vain. Though her kicking feet made contact with some unknown part of his body, he showed no signs of feeling it.

She found herself wishing Sesshoumaru was there. Her rational mind knew there was no way for him to appear, zero possibility of him sensing she was in trouble and coming to her rescue, yet she could not stop herself from mentally crying out his name.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. What was this demon planning to do? But through her fear she noticed that the hand covering her mouth was cold and scaled like a reptile's.

"I gots a message for you, Miss Higurashi," a raspy voice said. "Seems you haven't been heedin' them letters."

She froze. Her entire body—muscles, lungs, heart—seemed to have become immobile in her fear. Was he…? No, he said himself he was a messenger. But no one had ever approached her in person before. Was that last part the message? What should she do? What _could_ she do? What was he going to do with her?

"You best start doin' what you're told. An' remember: no cops. Got it?"

Suddenly she was free… and he was gone.

For a moment she stood there, too afraid to do anything. Her heart would not be calming any time soon, and her mind was too fuzzy to form any coherent thoughts. Almost instinctively, she reached a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone to call Sango.

It was only out for a second before she found her wrist in a bruising grip that forced her to drop her phone. A booted foot reduced it to useless fragments in one violent motion. A scaled face only half covered by shadow and hard brown eyes was shoved into hers. "I said no cops!" the same rough voice hissed. "This is your last warnin'!" He gave one last, painful squeeze before releasing her and disappearing again.

As if on autopilot, the only thought running through her frightened mind was to contact Sango. Whoever was behind the letters had contacted her again, so she had to let Sango know, right? So she needed a phone. With that logic, she began walking again. Outwardly, she must have appeared calm, but inside she felt no better than a dried up autumn leaf caught in the wind, fragile and helpless.

"Are you all right, young lady?" a kind voice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she answered automatically, not even looking at the speaker. So she did not see the narrowing of his eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was in front of his door. Why was she here? She needed to call Sango. Sesshoumaru did not know about… he _couldn't_ know about…

She was about to leave when the door opened.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru sounded a bit worried. He thought he had sensed her presence at the door. "Why are you here so late?"

"Um, could I use your phone? Mine… broke."

Something was off, but he could not place his finger on it quite yet. Stepping aside, he gestured for her to enter and offered her his office phone for privacy. He told her he would be back with tea. She nodded absently and then began dialing with not-quite-steady fingers.

"Hello?" greeted a voice groggily. Kagome had to take a moment to swallow the lump in her throat before she trusted her voice at all. "Hello?" Sango repeated.

"Sango."

"Kagome? Why are you calling so late?" A pause. "Is something wrong? Is it…" her voice dropped a notch. "Is it him again?"

"Yeah."

"You got another letter?"

"No." Kagome's voice was almost a whisper.

"Then what? Kagome?"

"S-Someone…"

"Someone…? Someone what? Someone approached you? Oh my god, are you okay? Why didn't you call from your phone? Where are you?"

Before Kagome could get an answer out to any of Sango's questions, the phone was taken from her by Sesshoumaru as he crouched down in front of her. Placing it to his ear, he said, "I'll take care of it," and promptly hung up.

Sesshoumaru heard enough of the conversation, especially when Sango's voice had risen in her worry, to understand what had happened. And when he noticed the darkening skin on her wrist he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Um, but…" Kagome protested feebly. "That's… you see, it's something that only Sango knows…"

"I know," he told her, placing his hands comfortingly on her upper arms. "Sango showed me the letters." Her eyes widened. "I wanted to wait for you to tell me, but—"

"Why did she tell you? She didn't mention anything to me about it. And why didn't you tell me you knew? Why… why didn't you leave when you found out?" she demanded.

"Your friend thought I could help, and I plan to. And I would never abandon you. I told you I would protect you. Didn't you believe me?"

"Yes. But… when most people make that promise, they don't expect something like this to happen."

"I don't care."

"But it's dangerous! What about Rin?"

"I can protect you and Rin and Shippo. I'll find out who is after you and stop him."

"You can't! My father already tried, but he never found anything. And if he finds out…"

So he _had_ tried… "I'm not your father. I will save you." He would not be dissuaded. When he presumed that she accepted that, he gently picked her up to carry her to the kitchen. "Let's get some ice for your wrist, and the tea should be done soon."

She was silent until he set her on the countertop. "Thank you."

The smile he was now accustomed to appeared fleeting. She was still very shaken, he could tell, but he would help her calm herself. They could discuss the incident more thoroughly at a later time. He also made a mental note to have Sango send him copies of all the letters Kagome had received. He would keep her safe from now on, no matter what.

He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "When you're ready, I want you to tell me everything," he told her. "Help me help you."

"On one condition," she stated after a pause. An eyebrow arched slightly in question. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, you have to tell me."

His lips twitched. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am alive. Well, I have a pulse at least. Thank you all for your patience. This chapter is a bit longer than usual, not that I expect that to make up for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm worried the second half seems a bit rushed. I would appreciate any critiques you may have. Thanks for all your support! And thank you very much for reviewing **darkhanyou27**, **EyeOfDlareme**, **Hanyoukagome962**, **BluesDaughter**, **LeafeKnight7**, **Princess Dani**, **Bluerose41**, **fearsomdiety**, **Wolf Jade**, **KhysserKat**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **TurtleHugs**, **nanamihikari**, **Miracle-writer**, **Togu**, **nightmareofcat** (sorry for contradicting your compliment . ), **The Squabbit**, **Seishi****Sairensuno**, **c hicks**, **darkhanyou27**, **zuchinisushi**, **Tsurara-hime**, **Smile For Me**, **kieran**, **stoictimer**, **Crazy Mishka**, **Kawaii girl 4 life**, **youkai goddess**, **DudettRin101**, **Channah**, **anastassia**, **Hella Ya Hella**, **animecutie101**, **nothing-to-live-for**, **Amin Vanima Mellonea**, **animebook fan**, **SexKitten69**, **doragonnomizu**, **NekoYasha101**, **IcePrincess**, **fikesgirl**, **Dana Daidouji**, **dreaming-twilight**, **inuyasha1818**, **prisimscollide**, **Strawberrylover**, **Aubrin** **Xerva**, **tif**, **Ezarine Bloom**, **Kagome Lady of Darkness**, **Darkened Skyes**, **xMikoxMandiex**, and **Veata**! Truly, your reviews motivate me. 

Q: Are Naraku and Onigumo two separate people in this story?  
A: I don't think I mentioned Onigumo… did I?

Q: Why can't Kagome use her miko powers?  
A: That answer will probably be in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait until then. :)


	13. Bonds

A/N: To all of my patient reviewers, thank you for your support and comments. You might be interested to know that one scene of this chapter was a major basis for the creation of this entire story. Can you guess which one? Well, without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"_Our next story is about an unidentified body found in a dumpster early this morning. The cause of death is unknown and there were no external wounds found on the body. The youkai is believed to have been killed several days ago. Police are asking anyone with information on this youkai or the case to please step forward."_

Kagome nearly dropped the cup she was holding when her eyes met those of the demon pictured on the television screen. A youkai of reptilian descent… and hard brown eyes that she would not soon forget.

Sesshoumaru was at her side a second later. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome spoke. "That's him," she said slowly. "The one from the other night… that's him."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. Whoever was behind this was not willing to take any chances. Several middlemen had probably been used in the act of contacting Kagome that night. He would not be surprised if more bodies turned up within the next week or two.

"What should I do? I can't tell the police…"

"No, not at this stage. It would be dangerous for everyone. Try not to worry about it too much."

Kagome dropped her gaze to the carpeted floor and sighed. "Not the best way to start the day, but we'll just have to make it better." When she raised her eyes they were still a bit worried, but he was relieved to see that her smile was not forced. "Are you almost ready?"

He nodded. Today the four of them were going to the park where Kagome and Sesshoumaru had met for the second time, a place that had become a common meeting area for the children to enjoy on many other occasions.

The saplings that had been planted but a few months earlier had taken root nicely. One day they would offer ample shade in summer and shed bright red and orange leaves in autumn. As Kagome was observing the young trees, she thought that someday she would like a garden of her own to nurture. Then she was reminded of the splendidly overgrown garden Sesshoumaru had shown her that one night.

Her musings were interrupted when Rin tugged gently at her hand and asked for company on the swing set. Kagome happily obliged. Once sitting, she followed Rin's example and swung her legs back and forth to gain momentum. A short distance away, she could see Shippo displaying the few tricks he knew to Sesshoumaru. After a brief comment from the dog demon, inaudible to Kagome, Shippo tried something new. The thought had occurred to Kagome before to find someone to teach Shippo about his fox demon abilities, but she had yet to do so. She really should look into that. She had put it off long enough.

Kagome returned her attention to her swinging companion. She listened as Rin chatted about her swimming lessons, which sounded as if they were progressing nicely. Sesshoumaru had been certain to find an instructor that would best suit Rin's particular needs.

Shippo jumping unexpectedly into her lap was her only warning before a strong push sent her much higher than she had been going. A girlish squeal of joy next to her told her that Sesshoumaru had given Rin the same treatment. Kagome soon found herself laughing freely.

Later, Sesshoumaru insisted on paying for the flavored shaved ice the three of them ordered from a nearby food stall, even though he refused getting some for himself. The four of them sat on a bench and enjoyed the treat in companionable silence. The situation was a bit too awkward for Kagome, with Sesshoumaru not eating, so she offered him some of hers. He stated that he would only eat what she spoon-fed him, much to the amusement of Rin and Shippo. In the end, he was given several bites—and not just from Kagome.

The children finished theirs relatively quickly and trotted off to enjoy the sandbox. Though his focus was on the Rin and Shippo, Sesshoumaru was instantly aware when Kagome paused with the spoon still in her mouth. "What is it?"

"Hm?" She removed the plastic utensil. "Oh, sorry. I was just remembering that news report… I know you told me not to think about it right now," she added hastily. "But…"

Kagome was surprised when a deeply contemplative look appeared on his face. Then he stated plainly, "I know a few things that could take your mind off it."

His words shocked a laugh out of her. As she stood to dispose of the trash, she said, "If I did not know any better, I'd say you were spending too much time around Miroku." His only response was a huff of mock offense. Or perhaps the offense was real.

The trip to the garbage can brought her very close to the sandbox, and a third of the way to the large play structure. An idea came to her. Catching Sesshoumaru's attention, Kagome declared playfully, "Race you to the slide!" The children immediately joined her sprint.

Of course Kagome knew that, even with her head start, Sesshoumaru would beat her there. What she had not expected was for him to scoop her up en route and carry her the rest of the way. Feeling like she might fall, she wound her arms around his neck. She was again laughing merrily by the time they arrived at their destination mere seconds later.

- - - -

"Sounds like you had fun," Sango commented with a grin. The two women were enjoying lunch in an anonymous new restaurant. They had not had time to chat lately, and had been exchanging news and stories for the last two hours. In addition to the work they both had, Kagome was spending more time with Sesshoumaru and Rin, while Sango had been occupied planning her wedding. So they each had made sure to take an extra long lunch that afternoon. "He's not quite the 'arrogant asshole' you first thought of him, huh?"

Kagome chuckled and reddened slightly at the recollection of her observation of Sesshoumaru Taisho after meeting him for the first time in person. "I guess it's a good thing I stuck with my policy of second chances."

"For your sake, and Shippo's, I'd say definitely." Sango nodded. "But he's still an ass to everyone else," she muttered irritably. Sango still had not forgiven his rude behavior on the phone that night, the night Kagome had called from his apartment after having been approached by a lackey of the mysterious letter-sender. Kagome laughed, knowing what her friend was thinking.

"I can't believe he hung up on me like that!" Sango fumed, repeating a phrase Kagome had heard many times since calling to reassure her friend the following morning. "Honestly, who told him about that problem in the first place?" she demanded.

Kagome knew Sango was not expecting an answer. She had long since forgiven her friend for revealing the secret to Sesshoumaru without her knowledge or consent. Sango had been worried for her and felt helpless to do anything about the situation. Kagome saw the gesture for what it was: a sign of affection and concern for her best friend.

Taking a deep breath and smothering her resentment, Sango changed the subject. "Anyway, these were the plans I wanted to run by you." She pulled a stack of large papers from her briefcase. They were sketches of a new branch of H&H to be built on a newly acquired site, the deal for which had been closed only the day before.

Kagome trusted Sango with important decisions like the purchase of property and the building of the new structure, and Sango was very aware of that trust. Otherwise Sango would have insisted on a more formal, professional setting to be discussing such business. But Kagome was still very much the head of H&H, and she liked to be up-to-date on what was happening.

Blue eyes scanned the pages as she flipped through them, and she nodded in approval. She made various comments and suggestions, and asked imperative questions, which Sango either addressed herself or made a note to pass on to the architects. A few short discussions on other matters later, they concluded their H&H business.

"So, how are things at Shikon?" Sango inquired, placing the few papers that had required Kagome's signature back into her bag. A waitress appeared to refill their coffee mugs. Sango waited until she was gone before adding, "You haven't made any announcements to the public in a while, and from what I can tell, people are not sure whether to take it as a good or bad sign."

Kagome nodded. She had noted the same, even without the other higher-ups pointing in out to her in their meetings. "I know. There has not been much progress recently. What we have learned is best kept confidential at this point. Whenever a treatment is believed to have been found, it won't work on some of the other samples we have. It's strange."

"It's not unusual for a virus to mutate, is it?"

"No, it's not. But since we don't know when each person was infected, it's strange that some would already have evolved to fight off the treatment…" She stopped, and Sango saw her eyes brighten with sudden insight. "We could use the changes to create a time table! Of course it won't be simple, we'd have to determine what treatments had been given to the patients for other ailments and when, and compare them to which forms of the virus reacted to it…." Kagome was now talking to herself more than to Sango, who remained silent so that Kagome would not lose her train of thought. "We should have paid more attention to patient histories!" she quietly admonished herself.

Sango could tell that Kagome was worried about not being able to cure or prevent the spread of the Fushou Virus. Soon she might even begin to feel guilty that she was spending so much time enjoying her own life. That she made have found a breakthrough caused Sango to feel relief as much for Kagome's sake as for the virus's victims'.

Kagome had taken a notepad out of her own briefcase and begun to scribble down notes. She sighed. "I'll probably need a whole other team on this. But finding people to work around the virus is hard… though technically they might not have to…" She groaned suddenly. "I'll need to get the board members to help."

Sango grimaced sympathetically. "Are they still giving you trouble?"

Kagome nodded, but did not comment any further. "At any rate, I should first let Midoriko and the others know." She pulled out her planner to determine when she could soonest call a staff meeting.

- - - -

Sesshoumaru paused in his typing when he heard raised voices outside his office door. One belonged to his anxious secretary. The other, impatient one was equally familiar.

"Miss, you really can't enter without an appointment," his aide half-pleaded.

"This is important. I don't need a damn appointment. Now let me pass," was the unsympathetic reply.

Soon after, his door was forcefully thrown open by Kagura. She strode into his office as his secretary hovered near the doorway until he dismissed her. Sesshoumaru had yet to pay Kagura for this month's report, so her agitation was somewhat understandable. Her timing was good, since he had been meaning to request a change in the subject of her assignment.

Kagura opened her mouth to speak, but he was quicker.

"I know I've yet to transfer money to your account, but that's no reason for you to barge into my company. But it's good that you're here now. I want you to stop following Kagome. Instead, I need information on Naraku Kikensei."

"Naraku Kikensei? _The_ Naraku Kiken—?" She stopped and shook her head. "That's not why I—"

"If money is the problem, we can discuss a raise. I understand the risk you'll be taking if you accept."

Kagura slammed her hand down on his desk to get his attention. It was then that he noticed it held a thin folder of papers. "I _know_ you're good for the money. I've done a good job, so you have no reason not to pay me. But that's not why I'm here. You told me to see you in person only if something of extreme interest was found." She held the folder out to him. "I just got this report. Remember when she went to the hospital a while ago? Well, I was able to have a few extra checks done on the blood that was drawn."

Almost hesitantly he flipped open the file. As he skimmed through the information and reached the conclusion, Kagura saw his expression alter ever-so-slightly from its usual impassiveness to one not unlike confused distress. "I'll get on the project you mentioned earlier," she said quietly before she bowed slightly and exited. Though he made no move to acknowledge her, she knew he had heard her.

Sesshoumaru remained staring at the papers in disbelief for only a moment or two after Kagura had gone. _Impossible_. He stood then, grabbing the folder with its portentous contents from his desk and his cell phone from his pocket, and left his office while pressing the speed dial button for Kagome's new cell number. His secretary did not say a word as he passed, but probably began clearing his schedule for the rest of the day. He saw no signs of Kagura as he hastily headed for his new car with the phone ringing in his ear—not that he expected to.

Kagome picked up as he was starting the engine. "Sesshoumaru?" Hearing her voice say his name made his pulse quicken. "Is everything—?"

"Are you at home?" he demanded.

"Yes," was the slightly worried response.

"Good. Stay there." He flipped the phone closed without waiting for an answer.

Late as it was, traffic was not much of an obstacle. Still, he could not have arrived too soon. Kagome opened the door before he could knock. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"We need to talk. In the kitchen." Taking her elbow, he escorted her to a seat at the table.

"Please try and keep your voice down. Shippo's sleeping," she requested hesitantly.

He required more willpower than he should have to restrain himself from slamming the file down in front of her, much like Kagura had done to him. Opening the folder, he placed it before her. "This is true, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me?" He was overreacting, to some extent, and he knew it. But he still could not seem to calm himself. Such an occurrence was certainly not unheard of. So why was he so upset by it? Why?

Because he loved her, and that she had kept such a secret from him… "Why didn't you tell me that Shippo is your real son?"

He heaved a sigh and sat down in the nearest chair. "How is that even possible?" But it was a fact. The DNA from Kagome's blood and the DNA sample taken from Shippo, standard procedure when he entered H&H, were a match for parent and child. Sesshoumaru _had_ noticed that their scents were similar, but had attributed it to their close physical contact over the years.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes until they no longer sounded shaky. "He is. Shippo is my biological son."

"How? When? Who… who's the father?" He asked the last through grit teeth.

She paused, as if considering how she should answer. "How old do you think my father was when he died?" He certainly had not expected that as her response. When he narrowed his eyes, she added, "I'm not avoiding your question, I promise. This is relevant."

After a moment, Sesshoumaru decided to accommodate her. "Mid-sixties."

She nodded as if she expected his answer. "He was around 250 years old." She continued before Sesshoumaru could interrupt. "Long, long ago, one of my father's ancestors fell in love with a hanyou, and had a family. That blood has been diluted over the centuries, but it still flows in our veins—my veins. But my mother came from a family of priests and priestesses with spiritual powers." Like Kagura's report had stated. "That power has also weakened over time, except every couple of generations a child is born with an immeasurable amount of holy power, perhaps to make up for the otherwise common lack. I was such a child. I possessed a dangerous amount of spiritual energy with no way to control it. So my grandmother sealed it away." She took another breath. "The best guess anyone, doctors and all, could make was that the combination of hanyou blood and sealed holy energy resulted in my giving birth to a full-blooded demon."

Sesshoumaru felt wood splinters prick his skin as his nails dug into the table. "So the father was…"

"A youkai. Yes." She gave hollow laugh. "Though I know little besides that about him." Another breath. Her gaze focused on her hands tightly clasped together in her lap. "It happened shortly after my mom and brother died. I threw myself into my studies, because if I didn't, I would have neglected them entirely. I got into a routine of staying at the library until it closed. Sometimes the librarians would even let me stay a little later if I needed. On one of those nights, near the end of the term, I was… caught off-guard. A man held a knife to my throat and dragged me off the path. When I struggled," she laid a hand over her right side just above her hip—a place Sesshoumaru recalled seeing a faint scar, "he stabbed me. When he was done, he left me for dead."

"I didn't know where my things were—he must have taken them, since I never found them—so I had to drag myself to a payphone. I lived by myself and didn't have much of a social life, so no one would even notice I was missing…" That explained why, despite her wealth, she had moved in with a roommate a few months later. "I called my father, and he came to pick me up himself and took me to Shikon to be treated. It was never reported, not even to the police. Sometimes I think my father was ashamed that I was so easily overpowered. Years of self-defense lessons when I was a child came to nothing. In any case, he only became more adamant about keeping the incident a secret when we found out I was pregnant and I refused to abort. Hiding it ended up not being too difficult, since it was a cold winter, and apparently a fox pregnancy lasts for less than two months."

Sesshoumaru took a minute to absorb all that she had said. When he sensed a familiar presence just outside the doorway, he said nothing. He deserved to hear this as well. "Still, the reporters can be relentless. How did you keep them from discovering that Shippo wasn't adopted?"

"Because Shippo _is_ adopted. Right after he was born, and I was sleeping, my father had him taken away to be put up for adoption. I never really got to hold him as a baby…" Kagome hastily swiped away the tears that began to fall. "But I did at least get to name him," she conceded with an attempted smile.

Taking one of her hands into his, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "So that was why you founded Hope and Home: to find Shippo."

She nodded. "It _was_ a stipulation of my inheriting Shikon that I start and run an enterprise on my own. I just used the opportunity to try and find him, since my father would never tell me where he had sent Shippo. He ended up being in the second group of kids sent to H&H. Shippo was legally adopted by me soon after." One shoulder rose in a noncommittal shrug. "No one gave a second thought to the founder adopting one of the first children placed under her care."

"What of Shippo's…?" Sesshoumaru dearly desired that man's head, severed from his body by none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

"Dead. About a month after it happened, I saw his face in a news report. He had attacked another girl. She didn't survive, but he was caught and charged with the rape and murder of several others, all female college students. After he was found guilty he was given the death penalty."

Sesshoumaru almost sighed in disappointment that he could not dispense his own form of justice. Well, rape explained his wonder at how anyone who had her once could stand to let her go. He felt a bit of pride that he was the first she had chosen to be with willingly.

He stood and paced slightly as his mind processed the new information he had been given. "Who else knows about this?" he finally asked.

"Now that my father is gone, only my grandmother… and you."

_That's all? Not even Sango?_ Then he recalled what Sango had said one night, drunk on her own couch. _"All that money, she could've had her own dorm room. I think she did before she changed her major. Pure luck she was my roommate."_ Perhaps luck was the wrong word.

Wait. "So Shippo does not know?" Kagome shook her head in the negative. "Why not? I believe he would be very happy to know you're his real mother. Kagome, he has the right to know."

"I know… I know, but I was worried he would ask about his father. How should I respond to that? I decided to put it off until he was a bit older, but then I was afraid he would hate me for not telling him sooner." She hid her face in her hands. "So I put it off again and again, and the more I put it off, the more I was afraid to tell him. I tried. I started to so many times, but when he would look at me, I would think of him being upset with me, and I couldn't do it…"

"Kagome?" Kagome gasped and met the eyes of her son as he entered the kitchen in his pajamas, which were patterned with different colored yoyos. "It's okay. I already knew. So don't cry."

"W-what?" she whispered. Even Sesshoumaru was surprised. "You… you knew?"

The little kit nodded. "You smell like my mother. I always knew." Kagome covered her slightly agape mouth with one hand. "So can I call you Mom now?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, too emotional for words, as her son hopped into her lap and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before," she finally said.

"I told you it's okay. And you don't have to tell me about my dad if you don't want to. Please don't cry."

Kagome dried her tears with a smile. "Don't worry. They're happy tears this time."

Shortly after, Shippo was happily tucked back into his bed and sleeping soundly. Kagome closed the door quietly behind her before going down the stairs to say goodnight to Sesshoumaru before he left. He was waiting for her by the front door.

"That was quite an eventful night," he observed with a wry smirk.

Kagome made no response to his comment. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed against him tightly. "Thank you," she murmured. "I'm so glad I met you." Her cheek against his chest, she tilted her head to meet his widened eyes. "I love you."

- - - -

Sesshoumaru opened his door a few days later to greet the mother and son. Shippo gave him a quick hello before slipping past him to find Rin. Kagome appeared more subdued than usual, but perhaps her mood was because of their destination today. The relatively plain black skirt and matching top added to the look. He, like the children, was dressed equally somber.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a big favor to ask," Kagome said suddenly. She had not come more than two steps inside, and she shifted her weight nervously. When he waited, she took a deep breath and met his eyes. "If something were to happen to me, would you take care of Shippo?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you think something is going to happen?"

"No, it's not that!" she hastily replied. "It's just, you know, with everything that has happened… I worry. Any mother would. Even without that, though, I'm human. I don't have the strength or longevity that a demon or even a hanyou has. I won't live nearly as long as Shippo will. I've thought about it a lot. Right now, Sango would take him in. Or Jakotsu and Bankotsu. But… I don't know how to explain it, but I just know you would take good care of him for me. And he's heir to the Shikon corporate empire. When he's old enough, he has to option to accept the position at the top or leave it. And if he did accept, you would be able to help him with that better than anyone else. And he gets along so well with you. So, please." Her eyes begged him as much as her words.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. He hated being reminded of her mortality. "Of course I will. I already see him as my own pup." He could tell how much she had debated with herself over the matter, especially when the tension in her shoulders disappeared at his words.

He leaned down to press his lips to hers, and she met him halfway.

"Mom, are we going yet?"

Not bothering to hide his smirk at the red face Kagome turned away, Sesshoumaru answered the two children who stood unperturbed at the intimate scene they had witnessed. "Yes. Let's go."

The children were appropriately solemn as they and Kagome arranged the white lilies at the three adjoining gravesites, but Kagome's melancholy was by far more genuine. Jaken soon escorted the children to a nearby café, but the adults remained behind in silence. After a long moment, Kagome, kneeling before her father's stone grave marker, reached out and gently traced the engraved characters of his name. "He did love me, you know," she whispered.

As if she could sense Sesshoumaru's skepticism, she continued, "He was just never very good at expressing emotions he thought could be taken as a weakness… a bit like you. He was better at it before my mother and brother died." Her smile was sad with memories from a time that would never be again. "My brother and I would be playing a game in the yard, and he would randomly appear and grab us both up in a hug. If I had a nightmare, he would tell stories until I fell back to sleep. There were mornings when he would come in for breakfast and kiss each one of us on the cheek before sitting down to eat. Those moments did not happen a lot, but often enough. And even when they didn't, we always knew he loved us."

At some point, Sesshoumaru had sat down behind her and guided Kagome to sit between his legs with her back resting against his chest. One of his arms wrapped securely around her stomach. "But after they died, he seemed to close himself off from the rest of the world. He loved my mother more than anything else. She once told me, a couple years before she died, that my father confessed to her that he never wanted a family. Despite living for over a hundred years before he met my mother, he never had any other children. He said he did not want to pass on his blood, which is cursed with only a minimally expanded lifespan. If someone from his lineage were to have a demon mate, he would die well before his partner, yet survive long past the lifetime a human mate. He had vowed to himself not to suffer or cause suffering that way, but when he met my mother, he could not resist. She said he took plenty of persuading, though, before he even considered a first date." Sesshoumaru smiled at the grin in her voice.

"He cared about Shippo, too," she went on. Again, Sesshoumaru was cynical, but said nothing. "He just worried about me more. He always tried to protect his family from the worst of what the media could do. For the most part, he succeeded, though not without a lot of effort on his part. Adopting Shippo legally was probably the best solution he could think of at the time. The coverage I got for that was nothing compared to what it would have been if it had been found out that I'd had a child out of wedlock, not to mention a human giving birth to a full-blooded youkai.

"I didn't realize until he died, though, how much he really cared for Shippo. It happened when I met with his accountant. My father had set up an account in Shippo's name that he'll have access to once he becomes a legal adult. The amount is… very generous, and has been gaining interest for years. Turns out he opened it shortly after Shippo was born. I'm not sure whether he always knew where Shippo was or if he simply knew I that would find him with or without my father's help. Maybe he even had something to do with Shippo being one of the first to come to H&H." She sighed sadly. "I guess I'll never know.

"I also found out that he had an account for my grandmother that he added to monthly, so she could live comfortably and not have to worry about the paying for the shrine's upkeep. When I asked my grandmother about it, she told me he even came by once in a while for tea."

She shook her head sadly. "He even set aside a large amount that is meant only for my wedding and honeymoon. Funny, after he was so against passing on his blood." She was silent for a long moment then, and Sesshoumaru was content to remain as they were. He only wished that he could somehow ease the grief that radiated from her.

"In the end, I think, he was just tired of living so long. And he missed his wife and son too much. What he said, before he… passed… I've been thinking that the pain and drugs muddled his thoughts. And my brother and I looked similar when we were younger. I think… I'd like to think that he really was proud of me, too."

Then, taking a shaky breath, she said softly, "I really miss him. I miss them all."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tear that had fallen halfway down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as the corners of her lips raised in an appreciative smile. As lovely as it was, Sesshoumaru decided that he preferred her laugh.

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to **DarkCrystalis** and **Strawberrylover** for pointing out some of my mistakes in Chapter 12, which I fixed. Nothing relevant to the plot was changed, however, so there is no need to go back and reread. Once again, thank you for your kind and supportive reviews **Channah**, **stoictimer**, **localsamurai**, **Veata**, **Crazy Mishka**, **Seishi Sairensuno**, **KhysserKat**, **nanamihikari**, **anime-lover-forever2007**, **Kagome Lady of Darkness**, **prisimscollide**, **LadyAkina**, **Kawaii girl 4 life**, **Dana Daidouji**, **Setsuna Bu**, **LeafeKnight7**, **nightmareofcat**, **Mystical Hanyou**, **kouga's true lover**, **ShioriRose**, **kristen chaos**, **Miracle-writer**,** Sesshy's Sweetheart**, **ss**, **invisible1withnofaith**, **kattylin**, **Sesshy'sChic23**, **lil mutt face grl**, **doragon no mizu**, **ratgirl407**, **xForbiddenxDeathx**, **Kimzy** **Hardykinz**, **NeKuRaSaMa**, **Solemn Tuesday**, **tif**, **Rachster**, **EyeOfDlareme**, **Charmc18**, **favegirl13**, **ty**, **Lil' JJ**, **vanessa1822**, **The Gothic Miko**, **Anonymous**, **mischievous female**, **chillychincilla**, and **Kiki**! Whew, I hope that's everyone. Thank you! 


End file.
